Mi vida eres tú
by Ale Downey Stark-Potts
Summary: Pepper y Tony se enfrentaran a muchos obstaculos, obstaculos que ellos mismos se crean a veces sin querer, antes de ser felices. Como sea...Pepperony
1. La confesión

Pepper POV

Siempre he estado enamorada de Tony Stark, quien es mi jefe y gran amigo, haría lo que fuera por él. Estaba sentada en mi oficina, cuando vi entrar al hombre de mi vida, traía un ramo de lirios blancos y amarillos, mis favoritos, pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo.

T: Pep, puedo hablarte un minuto? Bueno, realmente 5- dijo haciendole un giño.

P: Llevas 30 segundos hablando.

T: Si bueno, estoy aquí Pepper, porque ammm... tu eres más que mi asistente y la CEO de SI, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te aprecio y que yo sie...

P: Que hiciste ahora, Tony? Dijo Pepper rodando los ojos.

T: yo...Pepper, no hice nada! Por qué siempre asumen lo peor de mi? Si, bueno, no respondas eso. El punto es, Pep, que eres la mujer que me hace sentir cosas...cosas que no habia sentido por nadie...cosas que no me imaginé sentir nunca...

P: co...cos..cosas..por...m...mi? dijo una Pepper bastante asombrada.

T: Sí, Pepper, cosas. Después de lo que pasó en... tu sabes qué y dónde, me di cuenta de que siento algo por ti Pepper- dijo bajando la mirada.

Pepper estaba hecha lágrimas, sentía una inmensa alegría por escucharlo decir eso, a ella, no a otra, era ella,pero pronto recordó que no podía tener una relación con Tony, estaba recibiendo amenazas de alguien y si iniciaba algo con Tony, lo liquidarían.

P: Yo, lo lamento Tony, estoy con alguien más.

Tony sintió desfallecer su cuerpo, jamás había demostrado sus sentimientos y ahora que lo hizo, le rompen el corazón. Miró a su CEO y la vio empapada en llanto, sintió rabia por dentro, se levantó de la silla y arrojó con enojo el ramo a la mesa.

-Quédatelas, al fin y al cabo las pagué-dijo bastante enojado- Con su permiso, señorita Potts, es todo.

Pepper corrió a alcanzar a Tony, quien estaba por salir de la oficina.

-Tony, por fav...

-A partir de este momento, se dirigirá hacia mi como señor Stark, y como dije antes, es todo señorita Potts.-

Pepper cayó de rodillas llorando por rechazar al hombre de su vida, a quien había dedicado años, a quien se le daba toda su atención.

Mientras tanto, Tony estaba hecho una furia, estaba seguro de que ella siempre había estado enamorada de él ¿por qué lo rechazó? ¿quién era ese hombre que estaba ocupando su lugar en la vida y el corazón de Pepper?¿Por qué tardó tanto en decirle lo que sentía por ella y por qué ella nunca le dijo nada de ese hombre misterioso? Empezó a arrojar todo lo que tenia cerca, cuando su amigo Rhodes entró a verlo.

-Mierda amigo, que pasó con Pep? Dijo bastante asombrado y confundido, pues sabía que Tony iba a declararsele a Pepper y que ella estaba enamorada de él.

-Callate Rhodes! No quiero hablar de ella...es una hija de p...

-Tony! Dime qué pasó? Y no te atrevas a insultarla, porque es mi amiga- dijo James interrumpiendo a Tony.

-Jaaa, no me hagas reir James, ¿sabías que tu "amiga" sale con alguien? ¿Lo sabias?-dijo Tony bastante enojado arrojando un jarron hacia la pared, ocultando su cara de su amigo.

James trató de acercarse a su amigo, a quien conoció a los 15 años en el MIT, pero este le dio un golpe que entorpeció por un momento al chico de color y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, trató de disculparse.

-Rhodey, lo siento, no era mi int...

-Eres un bastardo Stark, ahora entiendo por qué Pepper te dijo que no, ni siquiera entiendo como te ha soportado tanto tiempo!- terminó de decir esto y vio a su gran amigo con los ojos llorosos, le dio donde más le dolía: PEPPER.- Tony lamento eso ultimo...

-Largate Rhodes, no quiero verte por SI jamás-dijo iracundo.

James salió de la oficina de Stark, pues no quería enfurecerlo más. Mientras tanto, Pepper, quien lloraba amargamente, recibió una llamada:

-Bien hecho cariño, me gustó escuchar la charla, ahora si quieres a tu estúpido Stark con vida, mañana vendrás a mi lado, a mi rueda de prensa y sonreiras- dijo el misterioso hombre.

-Y si no, que?- dijo una asistente bastante enojada.

-Si no, tu amado Tony Stark, la pasará mal y será liquidado, así de simple amor mío. Asi que recuerda, mañana, 9 am, puntual, Hotel View, sala 4, entendido?

-Ahí estaré, puntual.- dijo Pep triste.

-Me vuelves loco cuando eres obediente, mi pequeña llama(llama de fuego ehh) como los viejos tiempos.- dijo riendose con burla.

-Esto lo hago por él, no por ti.-dijo bastante euforica

-Pepper, Pepper, Pepper, siempre desviviendote por Tony, a cambio de qué? El siempre teniendo sexo con cualquiera menos tu, y ahora que lo tenías, no estarás junto a el... que ironía no, querida?- dijo por ultimo.

Pepper colgó el teléfono, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva:

"esto lo hago por ti, Tony, es tanto lo que te amo, que estoy dispuesta a ser infeliz e incluso dar mi vida si es necesario"- se dijo a sí misma para después tomar sus cosas y salir de SI.

**Este es mi primer Fanfic, habrá drama, peleas y amor, asi que acepto sugerencias y criticas, pero no sean tan duros si? aquí los personajes seran un poquito diferentes pero bueno es Fanfiction no? Actualizare cuando tenga al menos 3 reviews, porque si no de nada sirva que lo haga si nadie lo lee xD, so espero sea pronto :D**


	2. Sorpresas

**Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a VanessaMauricio, Taishita StarkTaisho y a Val1794 por ser mis primeros reviews y primer s lectores. 3 me hacen feliz! En serio!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Pepper llegó a su departamento, todo lo que habia pasado con Tony le parecía irreal, quería que fuese una pesadilla y se puso a organizar lo que haría en la semana. Después de tanto trabajo, miró su reloj: las 2:06am, se dirigió a su pequeño estante de licores y se sirvió un vaso de coñac y se sentó en su sala a oscuras, recordando una frase en específica:

_"Para ti siempre es Tony, Virgina! Tony necesita, Tony quiere...Yo soy tu novio o al menos lo era y me cansé, pero un día volveré y veremos cuanto valor te da Tony en su vida!..."_

Esa frase no dejaba de rondar su mente, ya habían pasado 4 años de aquello y justo ahora, él volvió. ¿Por qué?¿Por que ahora que tenia una oportunidad con Tony?...Ya llevaba su cuarto vaso cuando alguien llamó a su puerta y asomó por el mirador y vio a Rhodes, su amigo Rhodes...

P: Rhodes ¿que te trae por aquí?-invitandolo a pasar y prendiendo las luces-¿Tony esta bien? dijo un poco asustada.  
R: Él esta bi...Espera,estás bebiendo?¿tuuu?¿Que le hiciste a Pepper? dijo mirandola con una pequeña risa burlona.  
P: Rhodey, soy Pepper, es solo que necesitaba relajarme, hoy fue un día muy ammm-suspiró- no quiero hablar de eso- dijo secandose la lagrima que empezaba a brotar.  
R: Tony me dijo algo, mas o menos, y me dijo que sales con alguien ¿quien es Pepper?preguntó mientras tomaba su mano.

Pepper quedó muda, no sabía que Tony le había dicho a Rhodes, le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa triste a su amigo y negando con la cabeza le dijo:  
-Lo siento, James, pero no puedo decirte.-  
-¿Por qué no Pepper? Somos amigos y tenemos confianza, dime Pepper, quiero entenderte-  
-No, Rhodes.  
-¿Por qué no? insistió el moreno.  
-Porque no puedo, Rhodes- dijo sin mirarlo.  
-Pepper-tomó su barbilla y le levantó la cara a la pelirroja- puedes confiar en mi, quizá hasta pueda ayudarte, por favor Pepper.  
La pelirroja se sintió mal, pues quien podía escucharla y aconsejarla quizás, no podía decirle ni una palabra y se limitó a decir: -solo quiero mantenerlo vivo, Rhodes.-

**_Con Tony_**

Respecto a Tony, estaba en su mansión, para ser exactos, en su taller, haciendo y deshaciendo sus trajes, mientras escuchaba Black Sabbath en compañia de su eterno whisky. Se sentía mal pero no sabía si era porque Pepper, su eterna AP salía con alguien o porque, por primera vez, una mujer lo había rechazado y suspiró muy profundo.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien? dijo JARVIS.  
-Mejor que nunca, no puedes notarlo? dijo sonriendo sarcasticamente a su IA.  
-Disculpe señor- respondió JARVIS.  
-Como sea, JARVIS, prepara el baño, conoces la temperatura y llama a Happy para que...no, no lo llames, conduciré, pero dejale a Jim un mensaje que lo espero en Marquee en una treinta minutos-.  
-¿Saldrá esta noche, señor?  
-Claro J soy soltero ¿no?, y ya deja de cuestionarme, ¿qué eres: la Cia o la Interpol?- dijo frunciendo el ceño pero con una sonrisa.  
-Soy Just A Rather Very Intelligent System o Sólo Un Sistema Muy Inteligente si lo prefiere , señor.  
-Muy gracioso JARVIS, ahora me iré al baño, por cierto, no necesito clase de idiomas-dijo para cerrar su taller y se dirigio a bañar.

**_Departamento de Pepper_**

-¿Tan grave es?-dijo un Rhodes asombrado cuando recibio un texto de Tony, que sabemos de la invitacion.  
-Mas o menos y James- dijo agarrando las manos del moreno- no puedes decirle nada, nada a Tony, si?  
-Pep...-  
-James, por favor- lo miró directo a los ojos.  
-Esta bien, lo prometo-  
-Gracias- le sonrió la chica.  
-Ahora me voy y por favor, deja ese trago, eso no es lo tuyo PEpper, por favor- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_**Al mismo tiempo pero en diferente lugar**_

Tony se encontraba en un club rodeado de chicas muy guapas, sonriendo, bebiendo y decidiendo a quien se llevaría a casa y se decidió por la rubia de escote profundo, cuando vio llegar a su amigo y este lo miro esceptico.

R: Tony, que diablos haces aqui?  
T: Si Rhodes, tambien te aprecio y gracias por la invitación- dijo para beber su trago.  
P: Tony, me refiero a que en la mañana eras un hulk y ahora, esto.  
T: Rhodes, mi buen amigo Jim, la vida sigue, no es asi? sonrio.  
R: Pero y Pepper?  
T: La señorita Potts debe estar en su departamento durmiendo, o con su "salgo con alguien"-bufó- así que mi buen amigo coronel, no me arruines la noche-le sonrió y se volteo a la rubia.

Por la mañana, Pepper, como de costumbre, llegó a la mansión Stark para dejarle la ropa a Tony, no solo la ropa, para hacer todo por Tony.

-Buenos días señorita Potts-  
-Buen día JARVIS, el señor Stark?  
-Duchándose, señorita-  
-Gracias JARVIS-

Se quedó parada por unos 10 segundos, él jamás se despertaba tan temprano (Pepper llegaba a las 7am), salió de su momento de duda y subió a la recamara de Tony, para arreglar su outfit del día, cuando vio a un Tony, con solo una toalla en la cintura saliendo del baño, Pepper estuvo a punto de hablar cuando vio a una rubia, quien traia solo una toalla, salir detrás se Tony, SU Tony. Respiró pesadamente y sintió que las piernas le temblaban, pero recuperó la cordura:

-Señor Stark, señorita, buen día- dijo dejando la ropa de su jefe en la cama.  
-Pep...srta. Potts, buen día- dijo Tony con una sonrisa e indicandole a la rubia salir de ahi.  
-Señor, solo le quitaré un minuto: tengo una reunión importante y no podré estar en la reunión con los empresarios de Suiza, que es a las 9:30am, solo será ud y el coronel Rhodes.-dijo mientras se dirigia a la puerta cuando Tony le respondió.  
-¿Qué? Señorita Potts, es su trabajo del que estamos hablando, esta de acuerdo? dijo un Tony muy serio.  
-Lo sé Sr. Stark, pero esa reunión es de vida o muerte.-dijo sin mirar a Tony abriendo la puerta de la habitación y de pronto sintió una mano sujetando su brazo  
-Pepper ¿que esta pasando? dijo un Tony humedo y sexy rodeandole de la cintura con ambos brazos y volteandola para quedar frente a frente -¿no confías en mi?- decia mientras se acercaba al rostro de Pepper, pero esta lo evadió recordando su amenaza y salio pidiendole una disculpa.

Pepper llegó a la sala 4 del Hotel View, treinta minutos antes de las nueve y el hombre misterioso la tomó de sorpresa con un beso a lo que ella respondió con una cachetada después de alejarlo.

-Idiota-dijo muy enojada.  
-Virginia, será mejor que te comportes o...-  
-Lo sé- interrumpió Pepper.  
-Buena chica, ahora el show empieza- dijo el villano sonriendo.

_**Mientras tanto en SI**_

La reunión con los empresarios de Suiza fue cancelada por lo que Tony y Rhodes miraban la televisión en la oficina de Stark cuando vieron una rueda de prensa, que les llamó la atención, no por el asunto, sino porque ambos, los dos, Tony y James quedaron pasmados al ver a Pepper junto a aquel hombre que en ese instante decía:

-Esta bella y pelirroja dama, es el motor de mi vida, es Virginia Potts, mi novia desde hace 3 meses- dijo y la besó, frente a los medios, al separarse él lucia muy feliz mientras que en la cara de Pepper no había ni una sola chispa de alegría.

Tony y James se miraron perplejos, pues no esperaban a que ese hombre, exactamente ese, estuviese con Pepper, no, que Pepper estuviese con él. Tony rompió el silencio escalofriante de la oficina.

-Pepper me dejó para regresar ese hijo de puta!? Ese que la hizo sufrir y por la que perdió a MI hijo?- dijo perdiendo los estribos.  
-Tu hijo Tony? De que estas hablando?-dijo el colorido chico realmente confundido.  
-Sí Rhodey, Pepper y yo dormimos juntos 2 veces y...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Prometo actualizarla por lo menos en 5 días después de publicarla, ya saben, trabajo y escuela no te deja mucha vida...pero soy tan pepperony que no me importa desvelarme un ratito jeje.**

**Reviews bellos y hermosos lectores? y prometo que...le mando un abrazo gigante y saludo en la próxima publicación xD**


	3. El secreto

**Muchas gracias a esos lectores, de verdad amo ver mi correo y ver las notificaciones de reviews, animan mi corazón :'D, también a esos lectores foráneos (sin cuenta Fanfic) por leerme. Mil gracias, son mi inspiración!**

**Como prometí la vez pasada, un abrazo gigante y saludo a Taishita StarkTaisho y VanessaMauricio por sus reviews del cap 2.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

...

-Pepper me dejó para regresar ese hijo de puta!? Ese que la hizo sufrir y por la que perdió a MI hijo?- dijo perdiendo los estribos.  
-Tu hijo Tony? De que estas hablando?-dijo el colorido chico realmente confundido.  
-Sí Rhodey, Pepper y yo dormimos juntos 2 veces y la segunda vez, algo salió mal y ya sabes que sigue o tengo que explicarlo?-dijo serio el ojimarron.  
-Lo sé Tony pero aun no entiendo...como carajo pasó? Es decir, Pepper no es ese tipo de mujer, cuándo pasó?- preguntó el moreno.  
-Hace 4 años, recuerdas cuando Pep estuvo en el hospital?-el morendo asintió-Fue esa vez, te lo contaré solo por ser mi mejor amigo y por robar mi traje, así que presta atención que no lo repetiré.-  
-Ok-  
-Bien, la segunda vez fue cuando Maya se fue- dijo Stark mientras recordaba como había pasado esa noche, la noche en que hizo a Pepper SUYA por segunda vez...

_**Flashback**_

-Tony, supe lo de Maya y realmente lo siento mucho-dijo Pepper abrazando a un Tony algo ebrio.  
-Puedes creer que me dejó por alguien más? Quiero decir, soy millonario y guapo, habrá alguien mejor que yo?-dijo señalando su cuerpo- no lo creo y volverá, lo sé- Pepper solo sonrió sutilmente ante ese comentario, pues a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo el mismo egocéntrico playboy.  
-Tony, el alcohol está afectando tu memoria creo que debes dormir-dijo mientras le quitaba el vaso de Whisky-vamos, necesitas un baño y después un buen descanso- le tomó la mano y lo arrastraba al baño.

Al llegar a la recamara de Tony, este tomó desprevenida a Pepper por la cintura y la besó como si no hubiese un mañana, Pepper trató de alejarse pero cayó en la cuenta de que realmente quería seguir besando al amor de su vida y lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos por el cuello y Tony la cargó hasta llegar a la cama, en donde la despojó de sus ropas mientras besaba cada centimetro de su piel, para luego dejarla que lo desvistiese y cuando ambos quedaron como llegaron al mundo, Tony estaba fascinado con el cuerpo de Pepper.

La besó desde el cuello hasta alcanzar sus pechos, para succionar y lamer sus pezones, Pepper gimió y arqueó su espalda mientras Tony seguía bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad. Una vez situado ahí, introdujo un dedo en Pepper para "calentarla" y hacerla querer más, ella no dejaba de gemir y retorcerce, se sentía en el paraíso. Luego ella quiso hacer lo mismo con Tony, "calentarlo", pero este no la dejó y la dominó tomandola por las muñecas y obligandola a quedar así, pero Pepper estaba preocupada por algo: PROTECCION.

-Tony, ¿tienes protección?-dijo algo preocupada.  
-Sí, estoy preparado- mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pelirroja e introdujo su miembro en ella, lentamente, mientras la besaba y miraba alternadamente, era lo que quería: meterla en su cama y hacerla suya, y de nadie mas.

2 meses después, Pepper se desmayó a la mitad de una reunion en SI, todos se levantaron de inmediato pero Tony la levantó y la llevó a la enfermería de la empresa para recostarla.

-JARVIS, comunicate con Happy, lo necesito ahora, Pepper se desmayó y aun no reacciona.-  
-Sí, señor, de inmediato- pasaron 10 minutos cuando Jarvis le informó a Stark que Happy estaba en la entraba con el coche listo.

Tomó a Virginia en sus brazos y se dirigieron al Hospital Santa Barbara. Una vez ahí, y después de los análisis necesarios, le dieron la buena nueva a Pepper, quien estaba acompañada de Tony.

-Felicidades señorita Potts, será mamá- dijo la doctora Williams.  
-¿QUÉEE?- dijeron Tony y Pepper al mismo tiempo, mirandose con los ojos abiertos como los platos.  
-Sí srta. Potts, tiene ocho semanas de embarazo, le dejaré un momento, iré por sus analisis para que se los lleve a casa- dijo la doctora para salir del consultorio, dejando a Pep y Tony a solas.  
-¿Embarazada?¿cómo? Dijiste que tenias condon!-gritó Pepper a Tony empujandolo.  
-Sí, bueno, yo, mentí un poco Pep-sonreía mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.  
-¿Un poco Tony?¿Qué haré con un bebé?¿Que le diré a mi novio?-  
-A la mierda tu novio Pepper, ni siquiera te merece- bufó Tony haciendo ademanes con los brazos.  
-Estas loco! No merece esto, no una traición- dijo mientras rompía en llanto y salió de ahí, para dirigirse a su departamento.

2 días después, Pepper había sido hospitalizada de emergencia, había tenido un aborto a causa de los golpes que le dió su pareja, pues le había contado que estaba embarazada de Tony, pues ellos (pepper y su pareja) no habían tenido intimidad en lo que llevaban de relación.

_-¿Que tu qué, Virginia?-_dijo enojado, demasiado enojado.  
_-Lo siento- _dijo la pelirroja mientras lloraba y se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza de lo que había hecho.  
_-¿Lo sientes? Por Dios Virginia, eres una cualquiera- una vez dicho eso la tomó y le dio una cachetada, tirándola al suelo y le dio una patada en el vientre- ¿Por qué Ginny? Si yo te amo, 8 meses de relación y jamás lo hicimos, pero viene el idiota de Stark y le dices que si!-_ volviendo a patearla en el vientre.  
_-Nooo, poorr fav..favor, basta- _dijo la mujer adolorida y en llanto tocándose el vientre.  
_-Es obvio que esto se terminó Virginia Potts, pero recuerda mis palabras: Para ti siempre es Tony, Virginia Tony necesita, Tony quiere...Yo soy tu novio o al menos lo era y me cansé, pero un día volveré y veremos cuanto valor te da Tony en su vida- _dijo cerrando la puerta del depto. de Pepper.

Pepper intentó levantarse y no pudo, lo unico que pudo hacer fue tomar el cable de su telefono y tumbarlo al suelo para llamar a Tony

-Señor, tiene una llamada de la srta. Potts- dijo JARVIS mientras Tony ajustaba a tonto, por enésima vez.  
-Tomala...hola Pep, le has di...-fue interrumpido por Pepper.  
-To..tony (cof cof) estoy san (cof) grando Tony, ayuda (tosió largamente)me por fav...-dejó de escucharse su voz.  
-Pepper! Pepper!-gritó Tony asustado- JARVIS llama al 911 y envialos al depto de Pepper, iré hacia allá- mientras salia del taller para irse.  
-Entendido señor-respondió J.

Tony llegó al mismo tiempo que la ambulancia y trasladaron a una Pepper inconsciente y golpeada al hospital. Cuando despertó, le dieron la mala noticia: abortó el bebé por los golpes, estaba deshecha, lloraba mares de lágrimas, era su bebé, suyo y de Tony y se fue en un instante. Tony estuvo con ella los 5 días de su hospitalzación, apoyándola y velando por ella. Estaba algo triste por el bebé, pero lo estaba más por el daño de su asistente.

-Pepper, lo encontraré y haré que pague por lo que te hizo, y por nuestro hijo- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su AP que dormía, gracias a los sedantes- Es una promesa-mientras besaba los nudillos de su mano.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-ella vino a verme, estaba algo ebrio, las cosas se dieron, pasó lo que tenía que pasar y dos meses después, supimos que estaba embarazada, y le contó a ese idiota -dijo señalando la televisión- que estaba esperando un hijo mio, pero el muy hijo de puta, cobarde y poco hombre la golpeó y nuestro angelito se fue. Yo, a decir verdad, no estaba muy feliz, no quería tener hijos, no estaba listo, pero iba a apoyarla en todo, pues había sido mi culpa, pero perder un hijo, es el dolor más grande que uno puede experimentar-continuo Tony.  
-Yo...mmm...no tenía idea Tony, lo lamento- dijo el coronel viendo a Tony con una mirada triste.

Horas después, Virginia llegó a SI y se dirigió a su oficina, cuando vio a su jefe sentado en su silla. Estaba realmente sorprendida, pues no creía encontrarlo en SI y menos en su oficina.

-Sr. Stark, ¿que hace aquí?¿necesita algo?-  
-¿Por qué volviste con él, Pep?-dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a su AP quien bajó la cabeza por aquella pregunta, la tomó por la cintura y le levantó la cara- ¿Acaso has olvidado el daño que te hizo?¿O la pérdida de nuestro hijo?-

Virginia sintió un escalofrio por el cuerpo, claro que recordaba el dolor y a su bebé, jamás lo olvidaría, pero no sabía que eso también le afectaba a Tony.

-Tony, no hagas las cosas más difíciles por favor, sé lo que hizo, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- dijo trangando saliva y respirando muy pesado. Tony estaba atónito a las palabras de Pepper, fue como una cubeta de agua fria cayendole encima.  
-Pepper...¿estás escuchándote? Mató a nuestro hijo y tu...¿decides volver con el?¿Que carajo estás pensando?- bufó tomando la cara de la pelirroja con sus manos- Dime que rayos está pasando Pepper! Con que te está chantajeando el muy cobarde? Dímelo Pepper!-  
Pepper se armó de mucho, mucho valor y le respondió: -Lo quiero de nuevo en mi vida Tony, es el único hombre que realmente me ha amado- dijo mientras se alejaba de Tony.  
-No Pepper, él NO TE AMA! O demuestra su amor con golpes?- dijo muy furioso, dándole un puñetazo a la pared.  
-Y tú sabes lo que es amar, o querer a alguien, señor perfecto?- dijo guardando unas carpetas en su archivero, cuando alguien llamó a Pepper por el telefono-  
-Señorita Potts, la buscan aqui afuera de su oficina, dice ser su novio- dijo una mujer.  
-Hazlo pasar, Anna-se dirigió a Tony -deja las cosas como están Tony, por favor- cuando entró su "novio" a la oficina, Tony y Pepper miraron hacia la puerta y vieron al hombre.

Tony sintió que hervía del coraje y los celos y se acercó a aquel hombre que le estaba "robando" el amor de Pepper, pero tambien por lo que había hecho con su hijo. Tomó al hombre por el cuello de la camisa y lo miró con muchisimo odio, ante la mirada horrorizada de Pepper.

-Tony, que gusto verte de nuevo, y de cerca- dijo el misterioso, lo que hizo enfurecer aún más a Tony, pues estaba burlandose en sus narices.  
-Mataste a mi hijo, golpeaste a Pepper y vienes con el cinismo del mundo a MI empresa? Eres un malnacido, poco hombre y un gran hijo de puta, Killian!

...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y sí, Iron Wong, lector(a) forane , sí era Killian Aldrich :) Te ganaste un aplauso! jeje**

**Espero que les guste, suelo subirlo en la madrugada pues es cuando me inspiro, escribo y subo :D acepto sugerencias, quejas y golpes, ok lo ultimo no xD y dejenme un lindo review y les subo capitulo :D**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**Hola, quiero pedir una disculpa, puesto que ya no seguiré con el fic...**

Mentira, solo bromeaba. El punto es que salí de viaje por cuestiones de familia y he leido los reviews y he contestado algunos, si alguien me faltó, lo lamento, ando un poco ocupada pero trato de responderles y de leer sus historias y dejarles un pequeño review porque odio ser grosera al no dejar un comentario.

Actualizaré el fic el viernes que regrese a mi casa o el sabado, lo prometo. Mientras tanto les dejo unos** pequeños avances:**

_*Killian hará algo realmente malo._

_*Pepper y Tony estarán juntos, pero no durará demasiado._

_*Un personaje volverá a la vida de Pepperony._

_*Un nuevo personaje llegará al fic._

**Solo quiero recordarles algo**: mi fic es de drama y romance, obviamente Pepper y Tony terminarán juntos, pero pasarán muchas cosas que obstaculizan la relación, como Tony, y tambien habrá un poco de comedia. Así que no me golpeen ni me odien, es dificil que mi hermana y yo lleguemos a un punto ella es re chistosa y todo lo convierte a chiste, asi que si ven COMEDIA: NO ES MI IDEA, pero igual ayudé en ello xD jajajaja

**PD**: Sé que leeras esto, hermana mía y sí, eres demasiado tonta jajaja te amo.

**PD2**: **Dejen un review** con lo que quieran que pase, su opinion inflluye mucho a la hora de escribir :) además de si no lo hacen, mi gato aparecerá en su casa muahaha.

Los quiero y de verdad una gran disculpa, y a esas personas que me preguntaron por mi facebook, claro que se los daré, pero en PM :D

**Atte. Ale Downey Stark-Potts**

**XOXO**


	5. Motivos

**Muchas gracias a todas esas bellas personas, que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi aviso y dejarme un review, se los agradezco demasiado, me subieron el ánimo estos días. También a esos lectores foráneos. Mil gracias.**

**Como les dije, tuve un pequeño problema y eso repercutió cuando mi hermana y yo hablábamos de este capítulo, realmente esperamos que les agrade.**

Y la respuesta a esa persona que me dijo en PM que en qué me basé al escribir esta novela y que quería que se los compartiera a todos, porque ella no quería ser egoísta al ser la única al conocer ese motivo, aquí va: además de que amo Iron man y Pepperony, me basé en una relación con dos ex novios, uno era mi mejor amigo(M.A.) y blablabla, hasta que llegó otro chico muy lindo (amigo de mi M.A. de su equipo de americano) y pretendía algo conmigo, nunca pude verlo con amor, solo cariño de amigos pero lo intentamos y no funcionó, por 2 años estuve enamorada de mi mejor amigo, lo supo, lo intentamos y salió mal, todo. Ellos dejaron de llevarse, hubo golpes y realmente apestó. Yo, me mudé de escuela 15 días después, pues ambos querían que escogiera a uno u otro y no podía, me agradaban y dos meses mas tarde, me fui de la ciudad. Y mi hermana pues en su única relación que tuvo y fue engañada. Fin. Por eso prefiero leer o escribir, en lugar de novios y citas. Por ahora.

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

**...**

-Mataste a mi hijo, golpeaste a Pepper y vienes con el cinismo del mundo a MI empresa? Eres un malnacido, poco hombre y un gran hijo de puta, Killian!

Pepper estaba muy asustada, pues no quería que se creara una pelea y que corrieran rumores en los que se viera involucrada, así que se acercó a los hombres y tomó a Killian por el brazo.

-Cariño, salgamos de aquí ¿si?- a lo que asintió aquel hombre y ella miró a Tony, quien estaba perplejo ante lo que pasaba frente a él.  
-Pepper, no puedes irte con él, es Killian Aldrich! Recuerdas?-  
-Lo sé señor Stark, tomaré la hora de mi almuerzo y volveré para seguir con mis obligaciones, con permiso.-dijo sintiéndose mal por tratar así a Tony.  
-Stark- dijo Killian moviendo la cabeza y tomando a Pepper de la mano mientras le sonreía.

Un mes después, Killian y Pepper se encontraban en el departamento de él, hablando de su "relación".

-¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto Killian?- preguntó la pelirroja.  
-Porque te amo Pepper, quiero estar contigo, estoy realmente arrepentido de todo, pero para ti siempre es él-dijo bebiendo un vaso de agua.  
-Killian-sostiene su mano y lo mira con un toque de tristeza- si realmente me amaras, no me harías esto, me dejarías ser feliz. Con quien decida.  
-Diablos Virginia, no te das cuenta? Te di todo de mi, te di mi amor, mi corazón y te acostaste con él, él Virginia, no me hubiese importado si fuera otra persona, pero decidiste que fuera Tony- dijo el rubio saliendose de sus estribos.  
-¡¿Por qué lo odias?!-  
-Porque hace años, se acostó con mi prometida, ella bajó al taller de Tony y por sus estúpidas armas, Nicole murió cuando algo estalló! Tenía 3 semanas de embarazo y juré que lo mataría.

Pepper no creía lo que había escuchado. Era algo INCREÍBLE para ella. Recordaba a Nicole, aquella castaña de ojos grises, pues ella se había encargado del funeral, pues Tony se hizo ajeno al hecho pasado.

**Más tarde**

Esa noche en la mansión Stark, situados en la sala comiendo pizza, Pepper enfrentó a Tony por lo de la prometida de Killian, ahora entendía por qué el rubio odiaba al castaño, pero no le quedaba claro por qué ella estaba en medio de esto. Realmente sí lo sabía, pero no quería afrontarlo.

-Señor Stark, puedo preguntarle algo?- dijo tímida.  
-Sí y deja de decirme señor Pepper, aún soy joven y muy guapo- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pelirroja.  
-Por qué te acostaste con la prometida de Killian?- Tony evitó la mirada de Pep.  
-Simple: estaba muy bien, no, demasiado bien y ella había estado coqueteandome. Solo pasó y ya, Peps.-dijo mientras mordía su 4ta rebanada de pizza. Hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo de 10 largos segundos, el cual Pepper rompió.  
-¿Sabías que estaba embarazada de él?- dijo la pelirroja, mientras suspiraba. Tony se sorprendió, pues no tenía ni la mas remota idea de ese embarazo.  
-No-dijo con la boca llena, y de pronto, todo vino a su mente: Killian golpeó a Pepper aquella vez, porque estaba embarazada de él, quizás no por el hecho de engañarlo, sino porque esa era su venganza, por la muerte de Nicole y su bebé.

Tony estaba por gesticular algo, cuando notó un pequeño artefacto en la Blackberry de Potts, lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era un micrófono y le comentó a Pepper, quién ahora entendía como Killian sabía todo lo que ella decía. El castaño rompió el micrófono y tomó a Pepper desprevenida, su pelirroja y hermosa asistente de piernas largas, para besarla y acariciarle el cuerpo. Ella no se opuso a ese acontecimiento, al contrario, se sujetó de él y el beso se hizo largo. Cuando se separaron, Tony fue el primero en hablar.

-Pep, deja a Killian, sabes que yo...ammm tu sabes, las cosas que siento por ti y, vamos a intentar algo, si?- dijo abrazándola con una mirada seductora.  
-Tony, no puedo, Killian, y yo no quiero que tu - estaba a punto de contarle a Tony, pero prefirió no hacerlo- que tu tengas problemas con él.  
-Bueno, entonces te tengo una clausula nueva a tu contrato: como soy tu jefe, estás obligada a ser mi...pareja, a besarme y lo que implica esa cosa(relación)- dijo con esa sonrisa, seductora y la cual derretía a Pepper.  
-Tony...-  
-Soy tu jefe, Potts, es tu nueva regla del contrato- sonrió burlonamente a la asistente.  
-Bien- bufó -pero será en secreto, ni Rhodes ni Happy pueden saberlo- dijo seria.  
-Eso es todo, señorita Potts- y la acercó a él para seguirla besando.

Tony y Pepper tenían sus encuentros amorosos en la mansión de él, pues ahí era un lugar seguro y privado para ambos, cenaban, veían películas, o simplemente se besaban, hasta que Pepper se iba a su departamento, pues no quería pasar la noche ahí, sabía lo que pasaría y tenía miedo a que Tony la desechara como a la demás "basura". Además, no quería levantar sospechas a Killian, pero el villano ya sabía que Pepper y Tony le estaban viendo la cara por 3 meses.

Tres días después de saber que lo engañaban, otra vez, con Tony, de nuevo, citó a Pepper en su departamento, al cual la piernas bellas llegó y le ofreció café, el cual ella aceptó. Minutos después todo empezó a nublarse y no entendía que pasaba.

-Ki...Killian...que pa...que esta...pasando?- dijo mareada y terminó quedando inconsciente.  
-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, solo, quiero que duermas- le besó la frente, la cargó y la subió a su coche.

Condujo hasta llegar a un un almacén abandonado, donde la tuvo tres días encerrada. Tres días que tenía a Tony Stark desesperado, sin dormir, tratando de localizarla, sabía que Killian tenía algo que ver, pues lo único que recibió de Pepper fue un mensaje que decía que salió de viaje con Aldrich, pero no dijo a donde. De pronto, recibió un e-mail que contenía un video.

-Señor, el correo tiene un video ¿lo reproduzco, señor?- dijo Jarvis.  
-Eres muy lento J, reprodúcelo ya- dijo desesperado.

Quedó petrificado cuando vio a Killian y Pepper en el video: estaban teniendo relaciones, ella parecía que hacía muecas de dolor y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, pues Aldrich la tenía demasiado drogada. Se sintió desvanecer, estaba enojado, celoso, pero más que nada, decepcionado: jamás pensó que Pepper, SU PEPPER aceptaría a Killian en su cama. Pasaron 2 minutos y recibió una llamada de un número privado.

-Señor, tiene una llamada de un número privado-  
-Conectala, J- dijo triste y enojado.  
-Anthony Stark, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?-  
-Rhodey, déjate de bromas, Pepper no aparece- dijo el castaño, pues Rhodes siempre le hacía este tipo de bromas y sus chistes para todo.  
-Error, no soy Rhodes- dijo riéndose.  
-Aldrich, donde están tu y Pepper?!-  
-Bingo, Stark! Por qué la prisa? Dime una cosa, ¿qué te pareció el video? Ella es realmente asombrosa en acción-decía el rubio, logrando enfurecer a Tony.  
-Donde esta Pepper!?- bufó el millonario.-Contéstame-.  
-Tony Stark, el millonario playboy, enamorado de su asistente personal...que en-can-ta-dor. Pero dime: ¿qué estas dispuesto a hacer para que Virginia o Pepper, como sea, viva?¿Qué tanto valoras su vida?- Cortó la llamada. Tony se congeló al no saber nada de Pep.

-Señor, la llamada fue rastrada del almacén "Build it" que esta en 90657, con Third Street Promenade, señor.- informó Jarvis.  
-Gracias J- respondió a su IA mientras se ponía su armadura. Iría a rescatar a Pepper. Es la mujer que ama, no la mujer con la que se divertía y desechaba, era la mujer con la que quería despertar cada mañana y acostarse a su lado a dormir, pasar sus días con ella y haría lo que fuera por Pepper, vender sus propiedades, todo, inclusive su vida...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, andamos un poco perdidas y quizá algun detalle pierda coherencia, lo lamentamos. No nos olvidamos de Rhodes, el ayudará a Tony en el rescate. Quiza tarde en actualizar, mi hermana la tonta está muy enferma, por lo que termine sola el capitulo xD. Lo siento. Acepto sugerencias, quejas y golpes, ok lo ultimo no porque si lo hacen, mi hurón los atacará jajaja y dejenme un lindo review :D**


	6. Lo más importante: TU

**Gracias a todas esos bellos humanos que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y dejar un hermoso review, se los agradezco demasiado, y también por esperar este capitulo. Disculpen si no había actualizado pero, la escuela y problemas de salud me tenían algo ocupada estos días, se que no les importa pero igual se los pongo, si no no hay capitulo xD. También a esos lectores foráneos que me dejan un review y lamento dejarte picada Dani Jackson, es super dañino pero así me he quedado a veces y no hay mas remedio jeje.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

...

-Señor, la llamada fue rastrada del almacén "Build it" que esta en 90657, con Third Street Promenade, señor.- informó Jarvis.  
-Gracias J- respondió a su IA mientras se ponía su armadura. Iría a rescatar a Pepper. Es la mujer que ama, no la mujer con la que se divertía y desechaba, era la mujer con la que quería despertar cada mañana y acostarse a su lado a dormir, pasar sus días con ella y haría lo que fuera por Pepper, vender sus propiedades, todo, inclusive su vida...

Tony llegó con Rhodes al almacén olvidado, ambos iban con sus trajes pero al entrar a dicho edificio, fueron despojados de sus armaduras, a través de una máquina que estaba en la entrada.

-Tony, qué esta pasando?- dijo el moreno asombrado.  
-Si bueno, te darás cuenta de que también voy llegando ¿cierto?-sonrió el castaño- así que deja de preguntar y sígueme.  
-Un día Tony, yo te ordenaré- dijo rodando los ojos.  
-Sí claro, sigue soñando- dijo mientras corrían para llegar al piso 7 (de 13) cuando escucharon una voz a través de un alto parlante:

_Señores, les sugiero que si quieren salvar a la damisela, el coronel se va y solo queda el Sr. Stark, quiero decir, el coronel no tiene nada que hacer aquí, en lo absoluto_- Tony y James se miraron y el moreno asintió para ir de regreso a la calle-_ bien hecho señores, ahora, mi querido Tony, espero que no traigas un as bajo la manga, porque realmente no quiero seguir dañando a Ginny, no tiene ella que pagar por ti...¿o si?_- Tony abrió la boca para responder cuando alguien lo golpeo y perdió el conocimiento.

**Mientras tanto**

Killian observaba cómo una persona de su "equipo" le inyectaba a Pepper el virus, sí, **_EXTREMIS_**, y como ella sufría por cada dosis que le aplicaban, ya que su cuerpo no tenía ningún daño, aún.

-Ginny, mi hermosa Ginny, sabes? El virus necesita modificaciones aun, quizá Tony...-  
-No! Él no lo hará!-gritó la pelirroja mientras el virus le provocaba un dolor inimaginable.  
-¿Si sabes que él está aquí?, vino por ti, pero me tiene que dar algo por tu libertad, aunque no se si quiero dejarte ir, quiero decir tu serías...-  
-Un trofeo- dijo Pepper.  
-Deja de interrumpirme Virginia, y sí, el trofeo de que le gané al famoso Tony Stark. Será un genio, pero es un humano con debilidades.

**En otro piso**

Tony se despertó y sintió inmóvil su cuerpo, quizá porque estaba atado de manos y pies en una silla, tenía que idear un plan para salvar a Pepper y se le ocurrió algo simple.

-¿Saben? Necesito ir al baño- dijo el castaño a los 2 hombres que le vigilaban.  
-Si claro- dijo el monigote #1  
-Realmente lo necesito, antes de venir a visitarles, comí 2 burritos y no creo que quieran sentir los olores o si?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, mientras miraba a los hombres.  
-Él tiene razón, cuando uno come burritos, Oh Dios! Espera...de que fueron?- dijo el monigote #2.  
-Frijoles y carne seca- respondió Tony.  
-Definitivamente hay que dejarlo ir, esa combinación no es buena- replicó el monigote #2.  
-Bien, pero rápido Stark- dijo el monigote #1 con cara de pocos amigos.  
-No puedes presionar a alguien que comió burritos de frijol y carne! Son realmente pesados- dijo monigote #2

Mientras los guardias discutían, Tony analizaba el espacio, ventanas, puertas y armas que cargaban los hombres. Una vez dentro del baño, Stark tenía poco tiempo para salir de ahí y buscar a Pepper, tomó los fierros que sirven de toallero y un palo de escoba, pensó que le ayudaría. Se demoró para que uno de los hombres lo sacara del baño y ahi lo atacaría con el fierro para quitarle el arma y enfrentar al otro. Y así ocurrió, pero Tony no contaba con que le herirían con una bala, pero aun así salió en búsqueda de Potts. Llegó al 13° piso y cuando dio un paso para entrar, algo explotó, haciendo una polvareda, obstaculizando la vista de Tony para ver a Pepper, pero escuchó su voz.

-Noooooo, auxiliooo- gritaba la AP de Tony, quien había quedado atrapada entre escombros y realmente le dolía- ayudeeenmeee.  
Tony se levantó tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron y entró a buscar a Pepper, estaba asustado, pues no quería perderle- Pepper! Pep! Háblame!- gritaba mientras intentaba verla.  
-Toonyyy! Ayúdame por favor!- continuaba diciendo para que Tony la ubicara- Sácame de aquí Tony!- dijo para romper en llanto, cuando sintió una mano y lo miró- Tony, viniste.  
-Pepper, sabes que te a...precio mucho, demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a perderte- respondió mientras intentaba liberar a la pelirroja.  
-No Tony, duele...  
-Pep, voy a sacarte de aquí, te lo prom...- decía el playboy cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo tumbó.  
-Tony, Tony, Tony, eres un humano indefenso, ayúdame a mejorar el extremis y podrás irte- dijo Killian esbozando una sonrisa.  
-Y Pepper? Donde carajo quedará ella?-bufó Tony.  
-Por supuesto, ella viene conmigo, te estoy dejando vivir, Stark!-  
-No, ella se irá conmigo- dijo mientras sacaba a Pep de los escombros pero estaba tan débil que sus piernas no le respondían bien- Pepper! Resiste!  
-Que nooo! gritó Killian intentando golpear a Tony, pero golpeó a Pepper por error y quedó inconsciente- Virginia- dijo asombrado y asustado por lo que hizo.  
-Eres un bastardo!- dijo el castaño y comenzó a golpear a su enemigo- ella jamás te amó, jamás! Ella me ama, entiendes? Eres un hijo de ...fue interrumpida la pelea cuando ambos escucharon un ruido.

Era War Machine o James, cuando abandonó el edificio, tomó su armadura e ideó el plan de volar y buscar a sus amigos, romper una pared y así evitar la maquina de entrada y pensó como Tony, el genio no había ideado eso, ya se lo diría para molestarlo con que el amor lo tenía en modus brutus.

-Rhodes, toma a Pepper y llévala al hospital de siempre, necesita ayuda!-dijo el ojimarron, mientras seguía peleando.  
-Tony y tu? Estas sangrando!-dijo Jim mientras cargaba a una Pepper desmayada y sucia.  
-Estaré bien, ahora vete!- le gritó a su mejor amigo, quien salió con la pelirroja en brazos.

Tony había llamado a Mark 42, pero como aún no estaba listo, lo que parecía una entrada triunfal por el agujero que dejo Rhodes, terminó en pedazos por el suelo. Tony se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pues la herida de bala le estaba causando dolor y se puso su armadura.

-Señor, bienvenido. dijo Jarvis.  
-Gracias J, ahora cuanto de energía tenemos?  
-83% señor, si me permite, sus signos vit...-  
-Ahora no, mami, quiero seguir jugando-  
-como usted desee, señor.  
-Es tu turno Killian , pagarás todo el daño que me hiciste, por golpear a Pepper, por matar a mi hijo, por volver a nuestras vidas, por manipularla (Pepper), abusar de ella y poner en riesgo su vida con el virus- terminó de decir cuando lanzó un rayo repulsor al pecho de Killian, exterminándolo y dejándolo ahí.

Salió con rumbo al hospital donde se encontraba Pepper, su Pepper, a salvo gracias a Rhodes. Llegó al módulo de información y sintió debilidad en las piernas, pero quería saber de ella, la mujer de piernas bellas y largas que lo tiene loco, le dijeron donde se encontraba y todo se volvió negro.

Horas más tarde pidió ir a ver a su AP y lo dejaron ir, ella estaba un piso arriba, pero tenia que ir en silla de ruedas, pues le habían hecho una pequeña cirugía para extraer la bala, que por cierto, fue superficial pero si perdió sangre.

-Esta bien, señorita, iré en silla de ruedas- dijo Tony algo enojado- como detesto los hospitales.  
-Entonces vamos, Sr. Stark- dijo la enfermera empujando al malhumorado dueño de SI.

Cuando llegaron al piso de la pelirroja, Tony vio a Rhodes, sentado afuera de la habitación de su amada (de Tony), lo vio tan preocupado o asustado, que aclaró la garganta para sacar al moreno de sus pensamientos y este se levantó cuando lo vio.

-Amigo, estas bien!- exclamó Jim  
-Si si, como esta ella? esta bien? Por qué estas afuera de su habitación?- dijo preocupado y algo molesto Tony  
-Oh si, estoy bien, gracias amigo, no debes preocuparte ¬¬...Espera...Estas celoso?- comenzó a burlarse el moreno.- Quien lo diría, Anthony Stark celoso de su mejor amigo- siguió riéndose.  
-No, celos? pfff, responde lo que te pregunte, ornitorrinco!- respondió el genio, sabiendo que su amigo detesta ese apodo.  
-Bien, esta estable, aun no despierta, el doctor dice que no ha comido en casi 4 días y eso la tiene débil, ademas de los escombros la lastimaron y...Dios, Tony, no se como decírtelo...es difícil...  
-Yyyyyy? Y que, James?-gritó escandalizado el millonario- déjate de rodeos y dime que sucede-  
-Pepper, ammm...Pepper, ella está...emmm...anémica-  
-Me asustas con una estúpida anemia Rhodey? Estas loco!- dijo mientras se reía.  
-Y embarazada, Tony, Pepper será mamá- tras decir esto al playboy se le borró la sonrisa.  
-Embarazada?- un silencio incomodo quedo entre los hombres- No estoy listo, no quiero ser padre, podría ser como mi papá y no quiero- dijo aterrorizado.  
-Como sabes que es tuyo?- dijo el moreno confundido.  
-Ella solo ha estado conmigo, Rhodes- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de muerte al chico de color.  
-Tony, un video me llegó donde ella y Killian...tu sabes-  
-Mierda! Había olvidado eso, esto no puede ser peor, el muy hijo de la real puta! No importa, yo estaré para Pepper, ella siempre ha estado conmigo y ahora me toca a mi apoyarla.- Tony estaba afligido, no quería que Killian sea el papa del hijo que Pep esperaba, deseaba ser el, el hombre que ella amaba y que otra vez fuera suyo como la primera vez.

Entró a ver a Pepper, estaba pálida, conectada a un respirador, pues los escombros habían hecho daño en sus pulmones, pero no sabían que el extremis la estaba recuperando y sanando las heridas. Se puso a su lado, la observó, tomó su pequeña y frágil mano, la cual besó y dijo:

"Debo proteger lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, que eres tú" quedándose a su lado sin nada que hacer ni decir por mas de 2 horas, mientras Rhodes observaba la escena desde afuera, sonriendo, pues su amigo estaba realmente enamorado de esa bella mujer, y aunque no lo aceptara ni lo dijera, ese brillo que tenia en la mirada cuando la tenía cerca, solo indicaba una cosa: LA AMABA DEMASIADO...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, mi hermana me abandonó asi que el fic será mio a partir de este capitulo...siiiiiiii...ok ya. Quizá tarde en actualizar, porque estoy saliendo de viaje pero primero les deje cap xD. Lo siento. Quizá el paraíso a donde voy me inspire jajaja. Acepto sugerencias y quejas...déjenme un lindo review :D o mi amigo slender man irá por ustedes.**


	7. Te amo

**Gracias a todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme y dejar un review, se los agradezco mucho, y también por esperar para este capitulo. Disculpen si no había actualizado pero estaba de vacaciones en Bora Bora y realmente es hermoso, además tuve que mudarme de ciudad, otra vez y las mudanzas son fastidiosas y algo largas pero ya estoy aqui con nuevo capitulo :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

**...**

Entró a ver a Pepper, estaba pálida, conectada a un respirador, pues los escombros habian hecho daño en sus pulmones, pero no sabían que el extremis la estaba recuperando y sanando las heridas. Se puso a su lado, la observó, tomó su pequeña y frágil mano, la cual besó y dijo:

"Debo proteger lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, que eres tú" quedandose a su lado sin nada que hacer ni decir por mas de 2 horas, mientras Rhodes observaba la escena desde afuera, sonriendo, pues su amigo estaba realmente enamorado de esa bella mujer, y aunque no lo aceptara ni lo dijera, ese brillo que tenia en la mirada cuando la tenía cerca, solo indicaba una cosa: LA AMABA DEMASIADO...

**7 días mas tarde**

Pepper despertó, no sabía que pasó después de que Tony la sacó de entre los escombros, se sentó en la cama y vio a Tony a su derecha, estaba dormido pero sujetaba la mano de ella, lo vio tan dormido que no quiso despertarle y volvió a recostarse, pero Tony despertó.

-Oh Tony, no quería de-  
-Ya estaba despierto- dijo el ojimarron un poco somnoliento- me da mucho gusto que estes bien Pep-  
-Gracias sr. Stark- dijo la AP cuando miró unas rosas blancas- y...y esas flo...flores, jefe?- tartamudeo pensando que él las había traido.  
-Te las mandó Happy- dijo algo incómodo -y por qué estas de nuevo con eso de "sr. Stark"?  
-Bueno, no se como esten las cosas entre nosotros y bueno, sigues siendo mi jefe cierto?- sonrió Pep.  
-Potts, yo-fue interrumpido.  
-Estoy despedida por todo lo que pasó?-exclamó al borde del llanto- Solo quería protegerte Tony- y llevó sus manos a cubrir su rostro.  
-No Pepper, no estas despedida, yo, aggh, creo que no me dejaste terminar, lo que queria decirte es que- entra el doctor.  
-Buenas tardes Pepper, Sr. Stark-dijo moviendo la cabeza- veo que ya estas mejor, tu pulmón se recuperó a gran velocidad, cosa que nos tiene realmente sorprendidos, pero en lo personal me da mucho gusto que así sea Ginny, ya que pronto podrás irte a casa- sonrió el anciano doctor mientras Tony lo miraba enojado por la manera en que se dirigía a su amada AP y aclaró la garganta y eso llamó la atencion de Pepper y el doctor continuó- Sr. Stark, algo le molesta?  
-No, bueno, de hecho si, me molesta la manera en que se dirige a la srta. Potts, quiero decir, debe tratarla con respeto en mi presencia, no se si cuando estudió le dieron clases de ética- dijo un Tony enojado, de pie y frente al doctor.  
-Tony, detente por favor-dijo la pelirroja ruborizada de la pena.  
-¿Por qué Potts? ¿Acaso te gustan maduros?- dijo mirandola y se dijo a si mismo: _"Sé que soy mayor que ella y le gusto, pero él? Podría ser su abuelo o es que mi encanto esta desapareciendo"_  
-Tony!-bufó la ojiazul- basta, eres...eres...molesto!  
-Si me permite sr. Stark, conozc-protestó el medico pero Tony no lo dejo.  
-No, no se lo permito, Pepper-se volvió hacia su damisela- por qué soy molesto?  
-Escuchame Tony, Carl es mi amigo, lo conozco, no, él me conoce desde que soy una bebé-_ "pervertido"_ susurro Tony pero ella prosiguió mirandolo muy enojada- es amigo de mi padre, estuvieron juntos en la secundaria y luego trabajaron juntos en el FBI, contento?  
-Asi es sr. Stark, Pepper es como mi hija y le prometí a Thomas que cuidaría de ella- sonrió el doctor.  
-Bien, ahora Caaarrrrl por qué estas aqui?- dijo el dueño de SI en modo sarcastico.  
-Oh si, Ginny ya sabes que estás muy bien respecto a tus pulmones, pero tengo otra noticia que darte y no se si quieres que sea a solas o con el señor.  
-Esta bien Carl, puedes decirme- sonrio la pelirroja mientras Tony le tomaba la mano, él ya sabía que noticia era.  
-Bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que estás embarazada, tienes 10 semanas de embarazo, y no te preocupes, estuviste medicada pero siempre con supervisión no creemos que afecte al producto, pero en una semana quiero que vengas a verme, si? Y que mañana ya puedes dejar el hospital, alguna pregunta hija?

Pepper había dejado de escuchar al doctor despues de que le confirmó que estaba embarazada, ella tenía la sospecha pero no estaba muy segura, en su mente no dejaba de escuchar : _"estás embarazada, tienes 10 semanas_"...la expresión que tenía era de horror, cuando se volvió, solo estaba Tony sosteniendo su mano y mirandola.

-Pep, estas bien?-Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo hacia su pecho- Estaremos bien Pepper, todo estará bien- la besó en la frente. El mismo quería convencerse de que las cosas marcharían bien, pero estaba asustado, no estaba listo y no quería que fuera de Killian, lo estaba pensando pero no sabía si sería capaz de apoyarla con el hijo de alguien más.  
-Tony, lo siento mucho, me estaba cuidando, lo juro,es sol- cuando fue interrumpida con un beso de Tony, realmente extrañaba sus labios.  
-Olvida todo, Pep, deja este momento para nosotros, estuve a punto de perderte, creí que ya no estarías junto a mi nunca más y es una de las peores cosas que he sentido, quiero que sepas que amm...te amo Virginia Potts! Eres el amor de mi vida, quiero que nos casemos, sé que es apresurado, pero te amo, te amo, te amo y quiero despertar a tu lado cada mañana, cada tarde o noche, no me importa nada ni lo que el mundo piense! Entonces, aceptas casarte conmigo?  
-Tony, siempre te he amado y aun lo hago, pero esto es demasiado pronto, no digo que no, pero por ahora llevemos las cosas con calma si?- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado.-Nos casaremos, lo prometo :D y tu herida? que te había pasado?-sonaba preocupada.  
-Estoy bien cielo, fue una herida de bala pero superficial, así que, futura señora Stark necesitas descansar- se recostó en el sillón. Había pasado 30 minutos cuando oyó la voz de Pep.

-Tony? Estas despierto?  
-sí cariño, te sientes mal? Necesitas al médico?- dijo el castaño prendiendo la luz.  
-No, solo quiero pedirte algo- el castaño asintió- recuestate conmigo, por favor?- dijo mientras Tony sonreía y le dijo que si.

Durmieron en paz, estaban en paz, no más Killian, solo ellos dos, Tony la abrazó y acaricio su vientre, pues estaban de "cucharita", sonreía para si mismo mientras su amor dormía, y después sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo: Pepper tenía el extremis, y no sabía que daño podría causarle al bebé ni los problemas que tendría Pepper durante el embarazo y el parto. Comenzó a llorar, no quería perderla de nuevo, pero tampoco quería que ella sufriera por la pérdida de otro bebe si las cosas salían mal y se durmió pensando en cómo curar a Pepper.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, algo corto, tenía mas en mente, pero aun sigo con la mudanza y es horrible desempacar, pero mañana subo la continuacion, lo prometo... Lo siento. . Acepto sugerencias y quejas...dejenme un lindo review :D**

**PD: tengo una fan page de facebook por si quieren visitarla ahi tambien subire novela y necesito CDC y otra admi! La pagina se llama **

Downeyholics - RDJr

si quieren ehhhh


	8. El pequeño Pip

**Gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco mucho, sigo en mudanza pero ya con más tiempo de escribir. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí un capítulo mas :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

**NOTA: ESCENA DE SEXO.**

...

Durmieron en paz, estaban en paz, no más Killian, solo ellos dos, Tony la abrazó y acaricio su vientre, pues estaban de "cucharita", sonreía para si mismo mientras su amor dormía, y después sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo: Pepper tenía el extremis, y no sabía que daño podría causarle al bebé ni los problemas que tendría Pepper durante el embarazo y el parto. Comenzó a llorar, no quería perderla de nuevo, pero tampoco quería que ella sufriera por la pérdida de otro bebe si las cosas salían mal y se durmió pensando en cómo curar a Pepper.

**Tony's POV**

Siempre duermo bien al lado de Pepper, ahora me doy cuenta que cada vez me es más difícil salir de la cama, de no ser por JARVIS que me despierta para irme a SI (sí, soy el dueño de SI pero ahora ocupo el lugar de Pep, ironías de la vida), aunque casi nunca más tarde que mi amada futura esposa, al parecer el embarazo le causa mucho sueño y pereza y es algo que agradezco, ya que puedo admirarla por más tiempo cada mañana y no esta muy estresada.

A pasado un mes meses desde aquel espantoso día en el que estuve a punto de perderla, cuando la vi bajo los escombros, todo por el bastardo de Aldrich. Esa imagen me acompaña todas las noches, pero que poco a poco he ido olvidando solo con admirarla mientras ella duerme.

Su mejillas se encuentran un poco más rellenas, supongo que es gracias a su buen apetito ahora, Dios es tan bueno verla comer, sus labios son más coloridos, su cabello pelirrojo y con olor a vainilla sobre la almohada parece más brillante y sus pechos son más grandes y sensibles, mierda, me encanta eso! . De haber sabido de todas estos beneficios ya tendrí mini pepper's!

Si Stark, como no, intenta creerte eso!

Pero no me puedo engañar y la verdad estoy muy ansioso por este embarazo sobre todo hoy que será el primer control prenatal juntos con el Dr. Callahan o Caaarrrrrrrl. Ya vi una pequeña foto de Pip del dia que Caaaaarrrl descubrió el embarazo de Pepper, pero hoy sabremos como esta evolucionando. Dios ¿ que otras cosas se podrán ver? Espero realmente que no lleve muchos de mis genes, bueno solo...no mejor nada y que sea lo más parecido a mi hermosa prometida, ella es el mas bello ser humano digno de repetirse.

Tomo una nota mental y tambien una en mi celular, soy pésimo recordando las cosas a pesar de ser un genio, de buscar el mejor genetista del país o del mundo para me saque de una gran duda... ¿puedo pasarle a nuestro hijo algunas de mis estupideces? No quiero que lleve nada de mi, él no puede tener nada mio, mi Pip debe ser como su madre... solo luz, inmensa y radiante luz.

Entonces por primera vez en este tiempo me detengo a pensar, ¿es mio realmente el pequeño Pip?…. ¿Como puedo estar seguro si no he hablado con ella de eso? Y lo que más me aterra… ¿nunca tuvo nada con él, independientemente del video que el malnacido me envió? Sé que debería hacerlo, pero me asusta saber la verdad, la que no quiero conocer o afrontar.

Pepper me saca de mi ensoñación y estira su mano para acariciar mi barba, sus manos me estremecen, son tan suaves y delicadas.

-Estás bien, cielo?- me dijo preocupada.

-Claro, cariño, es solo que odio los hospitales y lo sabes- le di media sonrisa.

-Será breve si? Después volveremos a casa a darnos un baño de espuma, besarnos y lo que ordene el señor Stark.- Responde ella con una enorme sonrisa y no puedo evitar sonreírle de nuevo. Ella tiene un don para las palabras.

-Solo quiero saber que Pip está bien, muy sano y fuerte- No quiero angustiarla con mis verdaderos temores, pues creo que ella no merece nada de esa basura, siempre ha estado para mi, en mis peores momentos y ahora es mi turno.

-Pip está muy bien, no debes preocuparte, pues ya es autoritario como su padre- dice ella con esa mirada hermosa en esos bellos ojos azules como el mar.

-¿Autoritario? - le pregunté curioso.

-Oh si, ya me está pidiendo un jugo de naranja con zanahoria acompañado de unos panqueques cubierto con sirope de chocolate y ralladura de lima y tocino- sonrie tocandose el pequeño bulto que asoma en su vientre y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Todo eso? ¿Es bueno para ti? ¿No quedarás...rellenita?

-Tony! ¿Me estas diciendo gorda?- replica mientras hace un puchero muy gracioso y me mira algo enojada

-No, Pepper, estás hermosa para mi, pero realmente comeras todo eso?- le dije con una sonrisa. Me alegra que coma, pero ¿todo eso? realmente me horroriza que enferme.

-Sí Tony, es eso o es sexo mañanero...

Pepper levanta la ceja en señal de que espera que le responda, Dios! Ella si que sabe como iniciar mi día, es tan excitante, me pone, realmente me pone y no puedo evitar abalanzarme sobre ella, recostarla en la cama, despojarla de su nueva pijama, que es una camisa vieja y mía del MIT tomo sus manos y comienzo a besarla mientras me envuelven las caderas con esas piernas largas y sensuales que la identifican.

-Te amo Pepper-

**Pepper's POV**

-Tambien te amo Tony, siempre lo haré-

Y una vez dicho eso, se mete mi pezón en su boca, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo de manera que no puedo evitar arquear la espalda de placer. No puedo ni abrir la boca para contestar, soy solo sensaciones, placer y éxtasis. Noto que una mano abandona mi pecho y desciende por mi vientre hasta encontrarse con mi sexo.

–Me encanta que estés desnuda, Señorita Potts –me susurra abandonando mis pechos por completo mientras me acaricia mis pliegues más íntimos, y lentamente me penetra con un dedo–. Estás tan húmeda y apretada.

Su dedo empieza a moverse, dentro, fuera, dentro,… y siento que un sinfín de sensaciones me recorren la columna vertebral. Aprisiona mis labios con los suyos mientras noto que un segundo dedo entra en mi interior, haciéndome retorcer de placer, agarrando las sábanas con los puños cerrados mientras él me proporciona un placer inimaginable. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, noto que se mueve y entierra su cara entre mis piernas, moviendo la lengua por mi clítoris y luego penetrándome con la lengua mientras estimula mi clítoris con el pulgar.

A los pocos instantes llego a un orgasmo que me deja inmóvil y jadeando. Apenas recupero la cordura tras unos segundos, empujo a Tony para que quede recostado en la cama. Él me mira sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos pero con una sonrisa tímida, una sonrisa exclusivamente para mí.

–¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo ahora, señorita Potts? –me pregunta alzando ambas cejas.

–Pienso hacer enloquecer de placer a mi prometido, señor Stark –le digo sonriéndole.

Lo agarro por las muñecas, poniéndole los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, dándome un exquisito acceso a su cuello. Le doy unos besos en el cuello, luego voy hasta su boca y lo beso apasionadamente. Noto mi sabor en su boca, y lo encuentro terriblemente erótico.

–Te amo –no puedo evitar decírselo.

Él pone ésa cara de satisfacción tan típica de él. Estoy segura que algún día explotará por tanto que eleva su ego, pero lo amo con toda mi alma. Voy bajando, besándole la barbilla, bajando hasta su pecho. Cuando llego al pecho, noto que se pone tenso, levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos.

–No pares –me susurra librándose de mi agarre y cogiéndome la cara entre sus manos–. Quiero que lo hagas, lo necesito.

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar allí donde lo había dejado. No tarda mucho en relajarse, y noto que empieza a disfrutar de la sensación. Mientras estoy por encima de sus marcados abdominales, desciendo mi mano hasta llegar a su tremenda erección. La agarro con la mano y empiezo a masajearlo mientras voy dejando un reguero de besos hasta que llego a mi meta. Agarrando con la mano la base de su pene, me lo meto en la boca y lo acaricio con la lengua. Me cubro los dientes con la boca y empiezo a meterme más su miembro en mi boca, deleitándome de su sabor, saboreando cada parte de su sexo.

Noto que su respiración se acelera, clava los dedos y los talones en la cama. Veo de reojo que cierra los ojos y abre mucho la boca.

–Voy a correrme –jadea como puede.

Veo que se estremece mientras grita mi nombre y alcanza el orgasmo. Se vierte en mi boca, y saboreo hasta la última gota de ese elixir. Cuando me saco su miembro de la boca, lo limpio con la lengua. Cuando termino, Tony me coge de las axilas y me sienta encima de él. Noto su pene rozando mi sexo mientras nuestras bocas se juntas, nuestras lenguas danzan y mezclamos nuestros sabores.

–Me encanta notar mi sabor en tu boca –jadea un instante en que separa su boca de la mía.

Entonces me agarra de las caderas, me eleva un poco y después me baja. Noto como me llena completamente, lo noto entero dentro de mí.

Quita sus manos de mis caderas y las pone a su lado, permitiéndome tomar medianamente las riendas. Me muevo lentamente y después rápido, se que el cambio de ritmo lo vuelve loco.

Me vuelca bajo el de pronto y cierro los ojos, deleitándome en la lentitud, en la sensación exquisita de su posesión, e instintivamente arqueo la pelvis para unirme a él, gimiendo en voz alta. Él se retira suavemente y vuelve a colmarme muy despacio. Mis dedos encuentran el camino hasta su pelo sedoso y rebelde, y él sigue moviéndose muy despacio, dentro y fuera una y otra vez.

- Más rápido, Tony, más rápido...por favor.

Baja la vista, me mira triunfante y me besa con dureza, y luego empieza a moverse de verdad -catigador, implacable… oh, Dios-, y sé que esto no durará mucho. Adopta un ritmo palpitante. Yo empiezo a acelerarme, mis piernas se tensan debajo de él. Estallo de forma escandalosa, arrolladora, en un millón de pedazos en torno a él, y él me sigue gritando mi nombre.

- ¡Pep! ¡Oh, mierda, Pep!

Se derrumba encima de mí, hundiendo la cabeza en mi cuello.

–No entiendo cómo aguanta tanto, señor Stark –le digo mientras tiro la toalla al suelo y me pongo mis braguitas.

–Sólo contigo, nena, sólo contigo –dice mientras se abrocha el botón de su pantalón y coge una camiseta negra para ponerse.

Me pongo un sujetador a juego con las braguitas, un conjunto de color morado con muchos encajes.

–Eso no te va a durar demasiado puesto –dice con una sonrisa cual niño piensa hacer una travesura.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me rio a carcajadas. Ay Tony, mi pervertido Tony...

Salimos de la habitación y vamos a la cocina, realmente muero de hambre, pero tenía muchas ganas de sentir a Tony, mi Tony.

–Buenos días señor Stark, buenos días señorita Potts.

–Buenos días J –saluda Tony mientras retira dos taburetes para que nos sentemos- ahh y JARVIS, es futura señora Stark, no señorita Potts.

–Buenos días, JARVIS –la saludo sentándome en el taburete, mientras me rio de Tony, regañando a Jarvis, como si fuese un humano!

En breves instantes, me sirve una taza de té para mí y él se sirve una de café. Unos instantes más tarde me sirve la comida. Tony jamás está tan hacendoso, quizás son los nervios, pero me encanta.

–Señor Stark, la señora Lopez dejó el desayuno listo y su ropa ya está en su habitación –dice JARVIS–. Buen provecho.

–Gracias.

La señora Lopez es nuestra nueva empleada, ella cocina y ahora se hace cargo de entregarnos la ropa a tiempo, cosa que yo hacia para Tony, cada noche le dejo la ropa que usaremos y se encarga de tenerla lista todos los días, ademas de que me hace compañía cuando estoy sola en casa y está enseñandome a tejer para cuando nazca el pequeño Pip. Creo que sería una buena nana. Tony y yo desayunamos para reponer la energía gastada ayer por la noche, de madrugada y hace tan sólo una hora.

–¿Sigues teniendo energía para hacerle el amor a tu prometida durante todo el día? –le pregunté sorbiendo un poco de té.

Él me mira fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Si me das unos instantes puede que sí, pero ahora necesito reponer fuerzas, Pep, me has dejado agotado –dijo empezando a reír a carcajadas.

–¡Oye! ¡Ni que te estuviera exigiendo que me hicieras el amor ahora mismo! –dije uniéndome a sus carcajadas–. Además, Lily dijo que vendría dentro de un rato para ver a su querida hermana y a su queridísimo futuro cuñado –dije aleteando exageradamente las pestañas.

–Vaya con la enana -dijo Tony guiñándome un ojo.

No tardamos mucho en que JARVIS anuncio que la señorita Potts había llegado.

-Ginny!- grito mientras corria para abrazarme- estas hermosa, no puedo creer que seré tía, tu panzita es wooow, linda-

-Gracias Lily, que tal tu vuelo? ¿Estás cansada? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Ginny, estoy bien, deja de ser preocupona, te pareces a mamá- dijo rodando los ojos- señor Stark buen día o debo decir: futuro cuñado?- dijo con una pícara sonrisa. A veces me pregunto a quien se parece, ella es taaaan hiperactiva, extrovertida, sin pena.

-Lily, bienvenida a la mansion Stark, y prefiero ser señor Stark-

-Uuuyy que serios, creo que se arrugaran muy pronto o que el bebe les alegre- dijo riendose de ambos.

-Lily, tu habitación está arriba, mano derecha, puerta del final de frente- le dije algo seria - Y tenemos que irnos, con el doctor Callahan.

-Puedo ir Ginny?- dijo haciendome ojos de perrito.

-No- dijimos Tony y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Aburridos- replicó mi hermana menor de 17 años mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-¿Siempre es así?- me pregunto mi prometido.

-Siempre-

**Tony's POV**

El consultorio del Dr. Callahan es simple pero agradable, tiene bastantes de equipos y me pregunto para qué será tanto aparato, pero no me distraigo mucho en analizarlos ya que Caaaarrrrl, sin mucho preámbulo pide a Pep que se retire su pantalón y ropa interior, que se recueste en la camilla y coloque la manta sobre su regazo mientras busca un Cd para grabar la ecografía.

Realmente me molesta tener a Pepper desnuda frente a otro hombre que no sea yo, pero él es el médico de su familia y ella confía plenamente en él, aunque yo no.

Ayudo a Pep con los dos primeros pasos me encanta desnudarla...sacarle toda la ropa, es algo que siempre me gustará y que disfrutaré siempre y cuando sea ella. Luego ella se recuesta en la camilla y lamento tener que cubrirla con la manta y no disfrutar de su desnudez, me encanta verla así.

-Quizá debería comprar una así para nuestra habitación, una para nuestra oficina, una para el taller- le digo a mi hermosa mujer mientras la cubro con la manta.

-¡Anthony!- Chilla ella mientras se ruboriza furiosamente y puedo sentir mi tonta sonrisa y mi erección tirando en mis pantalones. Me ubico en la silla junto a ella, pero luego ella me sorprende cuando me mira y exclama.-¡Quizá una para cada habitación de la mansión!- Es realmente excitante y pervertida a veces.

Justo en ese momento entra el Dr. y no me queda más remedio de respirar e intentar tranquilizarme. No entiendo mucho de lo que hace el Dr. con sus manos dentro de las piernas de Pepper y la verdad no quiero pensar mucho en eso, no me gusta que toque a mi mujer, ella es mía nada mas.

El Dr. y Pepper se concentran en la pantalla y la verdad yo sigo sin entender lo que ven, pero de repente el Dr.. señala en la pantalla .

-Aquí lo tenemos- exclama.

Yo aun no entiendo mucho pero no puedo quitar mis ojos de ese pequeño moviéndose velozmente.

-Es ese el- dije y miraba que tiene la nariz de Pepper.

-Sí, es el- confirma el dr. cuando se da cuenta que me he quedado sin palabras

Un torrente de emociones me invaden, es increíble lo que este pequeño logra despertar en mi...miro a Pep y veo lágrimas en sus ojos, pero veo también una tierna sonrisa mientras mira la pantalla, ella debe sentirse feliz y es eso justamente lo que yo creo sentir.. ..una gran felicidad, tengo una pequeña familia.

El Dr. Callahan magnifica este momento cuando pone el sonido y escuchamos el sonido de su corazón: Pum pum, pum pum, pum pum, pum pum… y con un nudo en la garganta me uno a mi hermosa prometida con una lágrima en este mar de emociones.

Ambos salimos del consultorio de Callahan con enormes sonrisas en el rostro, puedo ver que parecen ser contagiosas ya que cuando Happy nos mira no puede evitar devolvernos una sonrisa también.

-Happy, necesito que me compres un equipo de los que tiene el Dr. Callahan- Pepper me mira angustiada por mi pedido hacia Happy, no quiere que sepa de nuestras travesuras.

-Por supuesto señor, que equipo desea- responde tranquilamente pero sé que le parece muy extraño.

Tomo a Pepper en mis brazos, quien esta ruborizada por lo que acabo de decir y mientras le sonrió le contesto a Happy

-Un ecógrafo ¡Quiero ver y escuchar a mi hijo todos los días!

Puedo ver la sonrisa de Pepper y unas lágrimas cuando dije eso, supongo que creyó que compraría camillas, lo haré, pero cuando Lily no este en nuestra casa.

**Dos días después**

Hablaba con Banner, acerca de Pepper y el extremis, me ayudaría a sacarlo de su cuerpo, pero primero tenía que hablar con ella acerca del papá de su bebé y tenía miedo de la reacción de ella. Rhodes llegó a mi oficina y estuvimos hablando los tres, acerca de como sacar el tema sin lastimarla.

-Creo que estás tardando mucho en hablarlo Tony, es mejor que salgas de esa duda, pero que si es hijo de él? La dejaras?- dijo Bruce.

-No puedes hacerle eso Tony, si lo haces te mato- dijo el coronel mirando a Tony como si fuera a matarme.

-Por qué te preocupas tanto platypus? ¿Estás interesado en MIII chica?- le respondí enojado.

-No Tony, sabes que Pepper es como mi hermana, la conozco antes que tú y gracias a mi la conociste, ahora me arrepiento de eso, además Tony, te has comprometido con ella, todo el mundo lo sabe, gracias al pequeño gran anillo que ella porta y la rueda de prensa que hiciste a las 5:30 am cuando ella estaba durmiendo.

-Si, bueno, no pude aguantar las ganas de que el mundo lo sepa, además la panza de Pepper estaba empezando a notarse y odiaba los rumores que habían de ella: que si era mio, o de Killian, hasta de ti y de Happy dijeron que era, si dormía conmigo mientras andaba con él- dije bastante enojado, realmente me molestaba todo lo mal que decían de Pepper, MI PEPPER.

-Tony, ya tengo la solución al extremis de Pepper, pero hay un riesgo, el bebe puede heredarlo si no sale del todo, o Pepper y el bebé podrían, ya sabes, durante la extracción- dijo Bruce un poco triste.

-Bien verdecito, hablaré con Pep mañana por la noche, para extraerle el extremis, aunque con las inyecciones lo hemos tenido muy apaciguado y nada malo ha ocurrido, creo que llamaré a una rueda de prensa sin importar si ese bebe es mio o no, pues ya se nota más el embarazo de Pepper y Everhart la ha estado molestando.

-Tony, déjate de estupideces y habla con Pepper, pregúntale lo que te esta carcomiendo en vida- dijo Rhodes levantándose- o si no lo haré por mi cuenta.- salió de la oficina.

-Él tiene razón amigo, creo que es tiempo y dejar la cobardía atrás, y también me retiro, piensa bien las cosas Stark- fue lo que me dijo Banner antes de irse.

Ambos tienen razón, pero solo hablaré con ella del extremis. Llegué a casa a las 9:00 pm estaba ansioso por ver a mi prometida.

-Buenas noches señor- dijo JARVIS

-Buenas noches J ¿y Pepper?- le pregunté mientras escondía detrás de mi un ramo de lirios blancos, los ama.

-La señorita Potts-

-Que te dije de Pepper?- interrumpí a JARVIS- ¿debo explicarte de nuevo como dirigirte a ella?-

-Señor, no me dejó terminar, la señorita Potts y la futura señora Stark están en el cuarto de televisión-

-Oh ya veo, por cierto J, te estas volviendo muy resongon-

-Hago lo que puedo señor-

-Ja ja, que chistoso- a veces creo que debo reconfigurarlo, es tan como yo. Asomo al cuarto y veo a Lily durmiendo y a Pepper comiendo, realmente es hermoso verla comer, tanto que me asusta lo cursi que me esta volviendo. Me senté al lado de mi amada y le dije que necesitabamos hablar a solas, por lo que nos fuimos a nuestra recámara.

-Que pasa amor?- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mejilla con sus manos de algodón.

-Pep, sabes que tienes el extremis y el bebé pude heredarlo, Bruce y yo hemos estado analizándolo y hemos encontrado una solución para eliminarlo, pero tiene riesgos y no quiero perderlos- la abrace atrayéndola hacia mi pecho, le bese la frente y sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla.

-Cuales son los riesgos Tony?- me dijo con una mirada triste y luego bajo la cabeza. Mierda, esta triste, no puedo hacerle esto.

-...

-Tony, dímelo, necesito saberlo, por favor- dijo suplicante.

-Puede que no salga todo de tu cuerpo, el bebe lo heredaría y podría traer consecuencias en su desarrollo o...- no puedo hacerlo, es muy difícil, ¿como le puedo estar diciendo esto?

-O qué Tony?- empezó a llorar- lo perdería? No puedo perderlo Tony, no esta vez-

Empezó a derrumbarse de rodillas, rompí su mundo, como alguien tan inteligente como yo, es un idiota y quiebra a su prometida?. Me arrodillé a su lado y la abrace, sentía ese olor peculiar de vainilla y tan de ella, la aparte para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que me vuelven loco.

-Puedo perderlos a ambos Pepper, eso puede pasar y no estoy listo para perderte ni al pequeño Pip- tomé su vientre y empece a acariciarlo, se siente tan bien, ella me llevo a su pecho y empezó a arroparme con sus brazos y me susurró:

-Estaremos bien cariño, lo haremos, intentaremos sacar esto de mi cuerpo y pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre te he amado y te amaré hasta el final de mis días, porque mi vida eres tú-

En ese momento, con las palabras pronunciadas por mi todo, me quebré, comencé a llorar como un niño que perdió un juguete, pero en mi caso no era un juguete, es el amor de mi vida y la prueba de nuestro amor...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, algo largo pero estaba inspirada...Acepto sugerencias y quejas...dejenme un lindo review :D**

***Les dije que tengo una fan page en facebook cierto? Pues visitenla si? Se llama: Downeyholics - RDJr**

***El pequeño Pip es porque mi hermana esta embarazada y quiere que su bebe lo llamemos Pip como la ardilla de encantada...su nombre sera Felipe si es niño y podremos decirle Pip o Pipe**

***Si no saben como luce una embarazada a sus 14 semanas aqui hay un link**  
** www. guiainfantil articulos / embarazo / etapas / 14-semanas-de-embarazo /**


	9. Promesas

**Gracias por el review, te los agradezco mucho Karitofanrob, me he dado cuenta de que nadie lee ni deja R, aunque sea un review que vea por capitulo la seguiré ...y aaaal fiiiin, he terminado mi mudanza. Ya divagué mucho asi que les dejo un capítulo mas :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

**NOTA: ESCENA DE SEXO.**

...

En ese momento, con las palabras pronunciadas por mi todo, me quebré, comencé a llorar como un niño que perdió un juguete, pero en mi caso no era un juguete, es el amor de mi vida y la prueba de nuestro amor...

-No lo se Pep, esto...esto es demas- estaba diciéndole cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, callándome de la mejor manera, con esos labios suaves y dulces que me llevan a conocer el cielo y a las estrellas, su aroma, esa suave fragancia a vainilla que me vuelve loco.

-Lo haremos Tony, y no hay nada más que discutir, mañana le hablaras a Bruce y programaremos esto para dentro de 3 días. Ahora, si no le importa, estoy muy cansada y Pip también, así que eso es todo sr. Stark.- me sonríe con una mirada cansada y los ojos rojos.

-No srta. Potts, no es todo- le respondí mientras la tomaba en mis brazos por la espalda y acariciando su vientre abultado y besaba su cuello, es realmente bueno todo lo que me esta pasando- aun tengo que darte las buenas noches-

La vire hacia mi para perderme en esos hermosos ojos que llenan luz mi alma y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras enredaba sus brazos en mi cuerpo. _"Será una excelente noche después de todo"_ me dije a mi mismo.

-Es que, no le pregunté, solo le avise sr. Stark- me dio un beso suave en los labios para dejarme solo en el taller.

Esa mujer me vuelve loco, solo espero que frente a Rogers no quede como un tonto enamorado, ni frente a los demás, ¿que dirían del genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo Tony Stark? Subí a mi recamara y ahí estaba mi hermosa Pepper, solo en ropa interior preparándose para dormir, no podía dejar de mirarla, el embarazo le sienta muy bien, esta mas radiante que nunca y su vientre me parece de lo mas bello...

**Pepper´s POV**

Estoy arreglándome para ir a la cama y de reojo vi a Tony en la puerta de nuestra habitación, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, como si estuviese en la luna.

-Tony, vas a mirarme toda la noche?- dije sonrojada, es mi prometido pero a veces siento pena con el.

-Pep, no te pongas la camisa, quiero sentirte, piel a piel, tu y yo juntos, bueno con el pequeño Pip, ese travieso que se interpone entre los cuerpos-

-¡Tony!, Pip escucha todo, realmente crees que se interpone?- No se si aun no esta seguro de nosotros y el bebé.

-Cielo, no me refería a eso, aaagggh, quiero decir, mejor olvidemoslo, no soy bueno hablando- respondió y me levanto entre sus brazos.

-¡Anthony, bájame ya!- No me gusta que hagas eso, estoy hecha una vaca- le dije molesta y enseguida me recostó en la cama.

-Potts, no estas gorda, estas embarazada, que no es lo mismo, ahora basta de palabras y descansemos.

Casi no pude dormir, pensando en lo que hablé con Tony ayer por la noche. Estoy recostada sobre el pecho de mi futuro marido, mientras él toca acompasadamente mi espalda desnuda.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde el asunto de Killian. Tony no deja de estar sobreprotector, pero últimamente lo es más que de costumbre y eso me saca de quicio. A veces le tengo que recordar que estoy embarazada y no invalida.

-¿Tuvo problemas para dormir srta. Potts?- me pregunta, mientras hunde su nariz en mi cuello.

Yo sonrió. Me hace cosquillas.

-solamente...no es nada nada-le explico suspirando y mirando el techo.

En realidad estoy tratando de calmarme. Las nauseas y mareos siempre me asaltan por las mañanas mandándome directamente al retrete. Cinco meses y medio y aún no me acostumbro. Pero hoy no es ese el caso, algo me oculta Tony y no se si es el extremis o algo mas.

_"Oh Dios Pip... que oculta tu padre?" _pensé.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunta Tony mientras me observa ahora con mucha, bueno, demasiada preocupación.

-Bien…

-¿Sientes mareos?-vuelve a preguntar.

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿Nauseas?

Y el Tony Stark más sobreprotector de lo usual está de regreso- pienso con sarcasmo.

-Estoy bien-susurro.

Su entrecejo se contrae y vuelve a evaluarme.

-Alguien esta muy gruñona hoy-dice con voz juguetona y guiñándome el ojo.

Yo ruedo los ojos.

-Creo poder cambiar su mal humor-se levanta de la cama desnudo dándome una buena vista de su muy buen respingado trasero.

Las hormonas se me disparan en respuesta. Y le contesto con voz entrecortada.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer señor Stark?- La excitación se está apoderando de mí.

-Primero antes que nada, darles los buenos días como se deben a mi mujer, aquí esta tu café- dijo mi amado entregándome una taza de café humeante y asqueroso a la vez.

Y corrí al baño, no esperaba eso realmente.

-Tranquila cielo, estoy aquí.- Murmuro la voz aprensiva de Tony.

Otra arcada me sacudió y me aferre más al inodoro. Odiaba vomitar. Y odiaba que Tony estuviera presente. Era vergonzoso. Claro, aunque no era la primera ni la última vez que me veía vomitar.

-Respira Pepper-me recordó Tony mientras detenía mi cabello y frotaba mi espalda.

Esta mañana había pasado con total normalidad, mareos por hoy no había tenido ninguno, ni nauseas hasta que tuve que oler el bendito café.

Prácticamente tuve que salir corriendo con él pisándome los talones por detrás, mientras llegaba al baño más cercano. Destape el inodoro y vomité violentamente. Tony de inmediato reaccionó teniendo mi cabello...

Las arcadas aminoraron y empecé a respirar normalmente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Tony levantándome y observándome con expresión preocupada.

En realidad me sentía un poco mareada, y por el esfuerzo de las arcadas me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-Estoy mareada-le dije.

El me recargó en el lavabo mientras iba a bajar la palanca del excusado.

Me gire agarrándome del pasamanos del lavabo para enjuagar mi boca. El sabor del vómito aun se mantenía en mi boca.

-¿Quieres recostarte?-me dijo abrazándome por atrás. Yo asentí.

Me tomó en brazos como a una niña pequeña y nos guió hasta el dormitorio.

Cuando me recostó en nuestra cama se tumbó aun lado de mí abrazándome y poniéndome sobre su pecho.

Cerré los ojos y sentí su mano sobre mi vientre.

Miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron. Amaba cuando el tocaba mi vientre. Prácticamente dejaba de respirar.

Mi hinchado vientre de cinco meses, casi seis ya era más que notorio. Tony siguió frotando mi vientre mientras escondía su nariz en mi cuello.

-Oh, cariño-murmuro.-si quieres podemos cambiar la cita con Bruce.

Yo negué con la cabeza. Hoy iríamos a verlo para que me dijera que necesitaba hacer antes de realizar la extracción del extremis, quería ser lo mas cuidadosa posible y tener todo en orden.

-Pero estas indispuesta Virginia-hablo Tony con voz represiva.

Oh Tony, mi Tony. Tan solo eran mareos matutinos que usualmente les dan a las mujeres embarazadas… ¡Por favor mi ex playboy comprende a tu pobre prometida!

-Estoy bien Anthony-le conteste mientras lo miraba a través de las pestañas.

Su entrecejo se frunció con preocupación y su mano que estaba en mi vientre voló hasta colocarla en mi pecho derecho.

Su rostro cambio a una expresión divertida mientras sonreía de lado.

Bipolar. Quise decir.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo Pepper-su voz se escucho ronca.- ¿Sigues mareada?

_¿Cuál mareo?..._

Lo único de lo que era consiente era de su mano en mi pecho y de la excitación recorriendo como fuego por mis venas.

Yo negué. Y el sonrió ladinamente.

_Oh Tony... esto es lo que me provocas._

Se puso a horcajadas sobre mí pero sin recargar ningún gramo de su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Y paso mis piernas a un lado de su cintura.

-Como te decía, tus lindos pechos están más grandes-dijo con malicia.

Yo me sonroje furiosamente. ¿Por qué me sentía tan tímida a la escruta mirada de mi hombre? Pero era cierto, no nada más Tony lo había notado, también yo, ya que mis sujetadores habían aumentado dos tallas este mes.

Me observó durante segundos para después bajar la cabeza para besar mis sensibles pezones.

Yo jadee.

Sensible… Yo era muy sensible en estos momentos.

Tony masajeó el otro pecho, tirando con sus dedos mágicos mi pezón alargándolo y endureciéndolo para luego llevárselo a la boca y succionar suavemente.

-¡ah!-gemí, grite. –Tony.

El dejo de succionar y me miro a los ojos. Me sonroje.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres cariño?-preguntó. Su voz suave transmitía tanta sensualidad al igual que su mirada, que gemí impaciente.

-A ti Tony, siempre-susurre con voz estrangulada.

Mis hormonas subidas de nivel provocaban estragos a mi autocontrol. Siempre fui muy receptiva tratándose de Tony pero ahora lo era más, tan solo una caricia de él me tenía más que puesta y húmeda.

Tony obediente se levanto y se quito los bóxers. Su erección fuerte como un tronco listo para penetrarme apunto directo asía mí.

Yo me mordí el labio.

Tony volvió agacharse hasta quedar a mi altura y me beso con posesa desesperación.

Beso mis ojos, mi nariz, mordió levemente mi mentón, para seguir dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar a mi vientre hinchado, en el cual dejo un tierno y tardado beso, para después pasar la lengua por mi ombligo e ir bajando hasta el elástico de mis bragas.

El cosquilleo aumento internándose en mis muslos chorreantes. Bajo mi braga con infinita lentitud para después arrojarla con el montón de nuestras ropas. Siguió bajando hasta internarse en mi entrepierna y lamer mi clítoris.

-¡ah!-grite levantando inconscientemente mis caderas restregando mi sexo húmedo en su rostro.

Casi pude sentir su sonrisa mientras agregaba dos dedos bombeando ese punto tan dulce en mi interior.

Volví a gritar mientras me entregaba a ese mar de sensaciones que solo podía provocar mi marido.

Más lamidas y más fuertes bombeos de su parte. Me estaba acercando.

Gemí, grite, lloré.

-¡Toooonyyyy!-grite su nombre cuando un orgasmo desbastador me azoto, convulsionándome y apretando fuertemente las manos en las sabanas.

-Oh Pepper-gimió lamiéndose los labios restos de mi excitación.

Mi respiración agitada fue interrumpida por la invasión de su miembro en mi interior.

¡Oh madre mía!

-Nena… - gruño.

Las embestidas aumentaron cuando empecé a gemir por más, me aferre de su espalda cuando sentí otro orgasmo más cerca.

Tony gruño y grito.

-¡vamos Pepper, dámelo!

Y ese fue mi aviso para dejarme nublar por la liberación.

**Horas más tarde**

Estaban Pepper y Tony en el laboratorio de Banner, hablando sobre lo que Pepper debía hacer antes de la extracción.

-Espero que todo salga muy bien- decía doble B - debes ayunar, dormir 8 horas como mínimo, nada de medicación, nada de enojos ni disgustos, bueno esa recomendación es para ti Tony- se rió Bruce al igual que Pepper- Lo haremos en casa de Tony para que puedas reposar cuando todo termine y movilizarte lo menos posible.

-Bien, Bruce muchas gracias por todo- Pepper abrazó al doctor y Tony rodó los ojos.

-Amm...Si si si, basta de abrazos- Tony tomo a Pepper por la cintura- bueno verdecito quita-futuras esposas, tenemos que irnos, mandare a Happy por tu equipo y por ti. Adiós.

-Tony, no seas grosero- dijo la pelirroja

-No te angusties Pepper, ya sabemos como es el- dijo doble B riéndose

-Cierto doctor banner, ahora si, tenemos que irnos y gracias de nuevo- dijo la AP.

Al llegar a su mansión vieron a Lily platicando con Rogers, muy cómodamente. Tony se preguntaba que hacia ahí Capi y por qué Lily lo dejo pasar...Que no sabe que en el mundo hay peligro?

Pepper saludo a Steve y a su hermanita, quienes hablaban de The Beatles, y canciones antiguas.

-Buenas noches Steve, Lily- dijo la ojiazul.

-Srta. Potts, que encantadora luce con su embarazo, más bella que nunca-

-Oh Steve, muchas gracias- dijo sonrojada.

-Hey hey hey, Pepper es bella, pero mía Rogers, por si no lo sabes vamos a casarnos en 2 meses, en navidad- dijo Tony mirando feamente a capi.

-Oh, me alegra escuchar eso Stark, lucen tan bien juntos, pero por que esperaste a que este embarazada?-dijo sin ninguna malicia Cap.

-No es tu asunto, mister estrellitas, creo que ya deberías irte a tu congelador Rogers y tu (señalando a Lily) a dormir, cuando tu padre sepa que sales con alguien mas grande que el...morirá- se rió a carcajadas Tony

-¡TONY!- gritaron ambas pelirrojas.

-Esta bien, bellas damas, me retiro, que descansen,adiós Stark-

-Adiós Steve, te veo mañana donde quedamos- dijo la menor y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Steve asintió y salió ruborizado.

-Lily, sube a tu cuarto, ya!- dijo Tony y la pelirrojilla obedeció mirándolo como si pudiese estrangularle con la mirada.

-Tony, que fue eso?- dijo Pepper desconcertada por todooo.

-Es una niña aun, y el es un anciano- se paso la mano por el cabello- si tenemos una niña, tendrá su primera cita hasta los 40 años o mas-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Y lo dices tu Tony? Quien estuvo con mas de mil mujeres?- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Ese es el punto Pep, no quiero que ella sea como yo, debe ser buena, responsable y educada como su mama, porque presiento que sera niña- se arrodilló para pegar su rostro a la creciente panza de Pepper- serás mi tercera mujer favorita en el mundo, después de tu madre y tu abuela QEPD, siempre te protegeré, siempre y eso es una promesa- cuando sintió movimiento del bebe- Pepper! se mueve! me escucha!- y continuo con sus manos en el vientre de Potts hasta que cesó el movimiento.

-Tony, Pip siempre esta escuchándote y sea niña o niño, sabe que lo protegerás y estarás ahí, a su lado y yo también amor, estaremos juntos con el o ella-

**Tony´s POV**

Mañana es la extracción, estoy realmente asustado-nervioso, mis dos grandes tesoros serán expuestos y espero que todo salga bien, pues de lo contrario mi vida seria un infierno y no se cuanto tiempo podría estar así. Tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de que Pepper es el amor de mi vida...Diez años! Soy un poco lento y ahora que la tengo no quiero perderla...

**Continuara...**

**Ahora si, espero que haya reviews...no quieren que slender man o la llorona les visite mientras duermen cierto? Miren que son mis amigos y pfffffff pueden hacer el favor de llegar a donde sea jajaja...ya en serio de verdad espero que me dejen review si?**

**A los que lean y dejen review...los promocionare en los siguientes capitulos con sus fics!**

**Lean "en tus brazos no hay noches desiertas" de karitofanrob :D**

**Y visiten mi fan page en facebook... Se llama: Downeyholics - RDJr**

**Chao chao!**


	10. Extremis

**Gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco mucho. Lo prometido es deuda, aqui un capítulo mas :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente.**

**...**

Mañana es la extracción, estoy realmente asustado-nervioso, mis dos grandes tesoros serán expuestos y espero que todo salga bien, pues de lo contrario mi vida seria un infierno y no se cuanto tiempo podría estar así. Tarde demasiado en darme cuenta de que Pepper es el amor de mi vida...Diez años! Soy un poco lento y ahora que la tengo no quiero perderla...

Este es el momento, Pepper esta recostada sobre una pieza grande de granito, ya que es lo que podía resistir al fuego por más tiempo. Ya tenían 24 minutos para ser exactos de que le habían aplicado la primera dosis de suero a la pelirroja, quien era presa de sacudidas tan bruscas que daba la impresión de estar siendo electrocutada. Tenía cara de ida, pues estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Era por la agitación y el dolor del usurpador que llevaba en su cuerpo, el EXTREMIS, la que la zarandeaba.

Los científicos se quedaron helados durante una milésima de segundo, y luego entraron en acción como torbellinos.

—¡La siguiente dosis Banner! —le gritó Tony al doctor.

—Esta convulsionando demasiado, Stark! —chilló doble B- su pulso esta más lento, ¡algo esta mal!.

Las luces de un blanco cegador iluminaban a la pelirroja, tendida encima del granito, bajo los focos, su piel brillaba más que una naranja. Tony tomó la dosis de las manos de Bruce, se acercó a su amada.

-Tranquila Pepper, vas bien cielo, trata de calmarte- decía el moreno mientras trataba de fijarla con cuidado a la estructura en que estaba recostada- eres fuerte Potts.

-Esto...duele Tonyyy...aaaahhhh...no...puedo...mas- dijo la pobre ojiazul se agitaba como un pez sobre la arena- dueleeeee...

-Lo sé cielo, pero trata de calmarte, Pip y yo estamos contigo, nada malo pasará- y de un brusco tirón le rasgó la ropa mientras le inyectaba la segunda de cuatro dosis con una jeringuilla.

Ya habían aplicado la tercera dosis y solo esperaban 3 minutos más para aplicar la ultima, cuando el pulso de Pepper fue disminuyendo, su frecuencia respiratoria era de escasamente 7 respiros por minuto, estaba muriendo y con ella, el pequeño Pip

**Tony's POV**

Miro horrorizado el monitor, Pepper, mi Pepper esta muriendo, no puedo con esto, no puedo estar sin ella, ella es mi luz, mi guía, es mi vida y mi Pip también se esta yendo...NO! No esta vez.

Tomé la jeringa que estaba lista con epinefrina por si las cosas empezaban a salir mal y se lo inyecté...no se cuanto tiempo tarda el efecto, estaba a punto de ponerle otra dosis de epi cuando Bruce habló.

—¡Espera a que le haga efecto la epinefrina Tony! —me pidió Bruce a voz en grito.

—No hay tiempo —le repliqué—. Pepper y el bebé se mueren.

Ella se estaba poniendo azul y me miraba con ojos redondos como platos y asustados. Sentí un líquido caliente recorrer mis mejillas. Eran lágrimas.

—¡Quédate conmigo, Pepper! —le grité—. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Resiste! ¡Quédate, no me dejes! Haz que ese corazón tuyo siga latiendo.

Sus ojos se movieron, buscándome, pero sin ver nada. A pesar de todo, yo sí le devolví la mirada y la mantuve allí, clavada en sus ojos.

—¡Necesita un masaje cardíaco! —le refunfuñé a Banner, con tono urgente y perentorio.

—¡Cierto!- Y lo vi llevando a cabo la encomienda, mientras iba por la cuarta dosis del suero.

Mis manos temblaban, no podía dejar de verla, pálida, azul, no se de que puto color esta, esto me esta matando también, cuando verdecito me interrumpió.

-Staaark, está funcionando, su pulso y frecuencia respiratoria están aumentando!- esbozó sonriendo.

—¡Haz que siga respirando! Lo tengo -corrí hacia ellos y apliqué la ultima dosis, está tomando su color, ya no hay destellos naranjas ni rojizos- Banner, esta funcionando.

-Lo sé Tony, lo se!- me dijo muy contento cuando se viró hacia mi- ¿estás llorando?

-No! Jarvis programó un lavado para mis ojos- dije en tono sarcástico y BB me frunció el ceño- Claro que lloro Banner! Están bien, sanos y conmigo! dije tomando la mano de mi novia.

**Fin Tony´s POV**

Han pasado 39 horas y Pepper empezó a despertar, se sentía realmente cansada, las luces blancas le lastimaban la vista. No sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, cuando miró a su derecha y vio a Tony, sentado junto a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en Babas. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo aun estaba débil y cayó de bruces al suelo, provocando un ruido que despertó a Tony.

-Pepper! Que estas haciendo?- dijo levantándola y colocandola en la cama- Estás loca? Puedes lastimarte Pep!

-Tony, perdón, quería abrazarte- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Pep, cielo- le tomó la barbilla y pegó su frente a la de ella- perdóname por gritarte, es solo que, no quiero que te pase nada, ni al bebé, no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí viéndote así, quería ser yo quien sufriera y no ustedes.

-Tony-

-Si?-

Pepper lo empujó sin soltarle el cuello de la camisa, le sonrió y empezó a llorar.

**Pepper's POV**

Empece a llorar y no es de tristeza, es de alegría.

-Cállate y bésame, grandisimo tonto-

Y nos unimos en un beso largo y romántico, es una batalla de nuestras lenguas sin tregua. Casi sin respiración nos separamos. Tony toma mi cara en sus manos.

-Han sido las horas mas largas de mi vida Pepper, fue peor que cuando estuve secuestrado, sin saber si te vería de nuevo- y veo esa chispa de amor en sus ojos cafés. Ese hermoso color que me llena de deseo incontenible. – Eres tan bella y fuiste tan valiente.- Sus palabras me llenan de una pasión desbordante y nos comemos la boca nuevamente a besos, mientras empiezo a sacarle la camisa pero me aleja.

-Necesitas descansar, lo haremos más tarde si?- besó mi frente y se dirigió a mi vientre descubierto- Hola Pip, tu también fuiste muy valiente, como tu mami ¿sabes por que te decimos Pip? ¿No? Bien, te contaré la historia: Tu mami, un día fue con Caaarrrl a su consulta sin mi, puedes creerlo? -y me mira serio a lo que yo solo me río- como sea, esa noche, ella estaba con tu tío Rhodey, oh si, es tu tío, platicaban acerca de su no se qué de mama y de ti, y ella dijo: _"fue un pequeño Pip_"...así que esa es la historia-

De pronto la puerta se abrió y era Banner acompañado de Rhodey y Natasha, todos traían un obsequio en la mano y Bruce venia a ver como seguía.

-Interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Rhodes a lo que yo negué.

-Sí platypus, estaba teniendo una charla interesante con Pip- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pip?- dijeron Rhodes y Nat

-Sí PIIIIIP-

Bruce se acercó para checar mis signos vitales y para examinar si quedaba restos de extremis en mi cuerpo, mientras los demás charlaban y molestaban a Tony.

**Fin Pepper's POV**

-Bueno Stark, al parecer no queda rastro alguno del virus, pero en un mes le realizaremos un chequeo para cerciorarnos de eso, por mi parte es todo, así que me retiro- se dirige a Tony y se despide de todos- hasta luego.

-Pepper, me alegra mucho que estés bien, toma -le entrega una almohada vibratoria- es para que te relajes, pero espero que Tony no te estrese.

-Y esto es mio Ginny-dijo la viuda negra, entregándole una caja con chocolates- los traje de Suiza, espero que te gusten.

-Oh, no tenían que darme algo chicos- dijo la pelirroja emocionada.

Así estuvieron charlando hasta ya entrada la noche, hasta que Pepper y Tony quedaron a solas, pues Lily se había ido a casa de Nat para que vea a Steve, todo claro a petición de la pelirroja y sin que Tony supiera.

**Pepper's POV**

Estoy tirada en la cama matrimonial, con los ojos cerrados, simplemente descansando y pensando en lo que ha ocurrido y lo feliz que soy al tener a Tony y Pip, cuando de repente siento que me tocan con mucho cuidado.

Conozco ese toque porque es el único que he sentido en la vida, y ya forma parte de mi. Esa electricidad que corre por mi cuerpo cada vez que tengo a Tony cerca es tan familiar y a la misma vez tan fuerte. Me levanto sosteniéndome en mis codos para encontrar la figura de mi amado dejando un beso sobre mis pies, para levantar la vista y encontrarse con mi mirada.

-Relájese futura Sra. Stark- esa mirada juguetona de Tony me vuelve loca, y sé que mi ex playboy me necesita como yo a él, y vamos a pasar un buen rato.

En cuestión de minutos estamos desnudos sobre la cama, y Tony solo deja besos muy despacio sobre todo mi cuerpo, sin parar de susurrar lo bella que me encuentra o lo mucho que le gusta mi cuerpo y mi olor.

En estos momentos solo deseo que me haga el amor una y otra vez, hasta que ya no podamos mas. Me está volviendo loca, y apenas me ha tocado. Siento sus besos en todas partes. Intento abrazarme a él y empezar con un poco mas de acción pero me interrumpe.

-No Pepper- su voz entrecortada por una respiración excitada- solo relájate. Es lo que necesitas.

Mi mirada suplicante se fija en el.

-No- dice mientras me toma en sus brazos y acaricia mi vientre...cuando siento los párpados pesados, aun estoy cansada, pero con Tony a mi lado, puedo tener la paz que quiero...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, soy taaaan sensible que lloré mientras lo escribía, es que me llegó T-T...Acepto sugerencias y quejas, pero en serio...dejenme un lindo review :D**

***Les dije que tengo una fan page en facebook cierto? Pues visitenla si? Se llama: Downeyholics - RDJr**

***Recuerden que a los que me dejen review les haré publicidad de sus fics...pero si tienen mas de 5, diganme 3 que quieran que promocione :D**

***Aquí la publicidad de fics...No olviden leer o releer (como yo)**

**De SelenitaLunar:**

**-"Nuestra Nueva Vida"**

**-"Stark y Potts"**

**-"Siempre Nos Quedará París" y su traducción "We'll Always Have Paris"**

**-"Haré Que Mejores"**

**-"Iron Girl" (Que es mi historia favorita de ella)**

**-"Antes Se Congelará El Infierno"**

**De Valeria-90**

**-"Y luego?"**

**Y a ****Patty Beltran-Stark**** le mando un abraaaazo gigantosco por leerme, dejarme un review y por preocuparse por el bebé!**

***Saben que conoci a RDJr? ... ok no! Pero ya que llegaron hasta esta linea, les presumo que tengo un enamorado fan de Marvel y con unos ojos hermosos...ya divagué demasiado...Chao chao!**


	11. Matt

**Gracias por los reviews, se los agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Lo prometido es deuda, aquí un capítulo mas :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

...

-No- dice mientras me toma en sus brazos y acaricia mi vientre...cuando siento los párpados pesados, aun estoy cansada, pero con Tony a mi lado, puedo tener la paz que quiero...

-"Tony ha estado actuando raro este mes, no se si aun tiene pesadillas por lo de Killian, no he querido preguntarle porque no quiero abrumarle. Estoy muy feliz, me han dicho que Pip nacerá entre finales de Enero y Principios de Febrero y hoy iremos a conocer si es un niño o una niña"- piensa Pepper para sí misma mientras observa a Tony trabajando en alguna de sus armaduras y pelea con babas.

-Tony, necesito que tomes un baño, tenemos consulta con el doctor Callahan en una hora- dice la pelirroja parada en el marco de la puerta del taller.

-Cinco Pepper-dice el castaño sin voltear a verla.

-Ahora Anthony- cruza los brazos- Sabes que yo detesto la impuntualidad.

-Pep-

-No Tony- dice enojada la ojiazul.

-Bien, ya voy- dice el genio pidiéndole a JARVIS guardar sus avances y a babas pidiéndole que limpie, para él dirigirse al baño y después con el médico.

**Tony's POV**

He estado pensando seriamente en hablar con Pep acerca de la paternidad de Pip, pero no se cómo abordar el tema, o cuando es el momento indicado. Lily se ha ido a Portland a buscar departamento, acompañada de Steve. Steve. Si ella fuese mi hija no la dejaría salir con un anciano, ni con nadie, creo que eso será un problema si Pep y yo tenemos una niña, le dio permiso a su hermanita de irse con el Capi, SOLOS, y Pep consentirá a nuestra hija y oh Dios! Mejor me apuro a salir de la ducha.

Pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa más, tendré que estar por dos semanas en Rusia y no quiero estar lejos de mi persistente novia. Pepper no quiere acompañarme, dice que se siente más segura en la mansión y con el Dr. Callahan cerca, que en un hotel en Moscú y debo aceptar que tiene razón.

Va ser una dura prueba, será el tiempo más largo en que no estaremos juntos desde que vivimos juntos, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Es necesario que realice este viaje, ya que soy yo quien está a cargo de SI.

La más importante ecografía de Pepper estaba programada para la próxima semana, pero como se cruza con la fecha de mi viaje adelantamos tan importante acontecimiento. ¡Hoy sabremos el sexo del pequeño Pip!

Pepper ha mencionado la posibilidad de que Pip sea un niña, sería mejor un niño, pero ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría ver una tierna niñita de hermosos ojos azules corriendo por la sala, volviéndome loco y más histérica a su madre.

¿Niño o niña?, no me importa, ¡será nuestro hijo y será genial!

Estoy sentado al lado de Potts frente al gran monitor, la imagen de mi Pip ahora es mucho más clara para mí, puedo identificar su cuerpo, sus deditos y su cabeza, también ver su corazón latiendo fuertemente. ¡Dios, esto es increíble! Ha crecido muchísimo. Ella ha sido muy constante en sus rutinas de yoga y no se que otras cosas por lo que ha subido muy poco peso.

El doctor realiza un montón de movimientos con el mouse en la pantalla, no entiendo que hace y por qué se demora tanto en ver el sexo del bebe.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto impaciente.

-Estoy realizando mediciones al bebe, tengo que evaluar su crecimiento y descartar labio leporino, espina bífida, síndrome de Down y demás malformaciones-

-¿Qué?- mi voz es un susurro lleno de pavor, mi corazón late igual de rápido que el pequeño Pip.

-Tranquilo Sr. Stark, todo está perfectamente, ahora si me disculpa debo encontrar el sexo del bebe- dice algo irritado.

Observo a Pepper y veo que suelta un suspiro de alivio. No debí preguntar y preocuparla, pero gracias al cielo todo está bien.

-Veamos… si, aquí está- dice el Dr. concentrado en el monitor. Se gira hacia Pepper dice -Tendrás un varón Ginny-

-¡Sí!- digo mientras me paro con los brazos arriba y las manos empuñadas. Virginia me mira asombrada pero divertida mientras el Dr. pone sus ojos en Blanco. ¡Realmente no le agrado a este hombre! Da igual.

Mientras Pep termina la charla con el Dr. sobre sus vitaminas y ejercicios, yo salgo inmediatamente al corredor y mando un mensaje a Rhodes, Happy, Obadiah y a los Vengadores.

_**-Soy el orgulloso padre de un varón-**_

De camino a casa veo pensativa a mi bella prometida.

-¿Estas feliz o preferías que fuera una niña?- Pregunto algo preocupado.

-Ohhhh no, estoy muy feliz, solo concentrada pensando en nombres para Pip, porque ya no deberíamos seguir llamándolo así- dice con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?- yo ni siquiera he pensado en ello.

-Me gustaría Evan, Charlie o Matthew. Matthew Evan Stark Potts- dice ella algo ansiosa.

-¿Por qué no Anthony Evan? -Puedo entender por qué Evan, es el nombre de su hermano fallecido.

-No Tony, ninguno de nuestros hijos llevará nuestros nombre. Ademas me gusta….creo que sería un gran nombre- dice sonriendo.

-Está bien, lo que tú quieras- la envuelvo en mis brazos y la beso. Ella debe saber más que yo lo mejor para el bebé.

Llevo diez días en Rusia y no veo la hora de regresar a casa con mi Pepper. El Radisson Royal Hotel Moscú* donde me hospedo, es increíble pero lo que realmente me impresiona es su exquisita reserva de vinos. Sin embargo no hay nada como mi cama y mi futura esposa en ella. Mientras en Malibú es viernes en la noche en Moscú es casi medio día del sábado. Me conecto como todos los días por Skype para ver a mi bella novia. Y ahí esta ella, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola preciosa, como estas y como está Matt- me muero por tocarla, es horrible verla y no poder hacerlo.

-Hola cariño, en realidad hoy ha sido un día increíble- sigue sonriendo y puedo notar su felicidad.

-¿Por qué Srta. Potts?- Me pica la curiosidad.

-¡Hoy Matt no ha dejado de moverse y es increíble!-

¿Qué? ¡Mi hijo se ha estado moviendo y justo cuando no estoy para sentirlo! Quiero realmente meterme por mi portátil, salir junto a ella y abrazarla.

-Oh Pepper...Dios, como te extraño, no puedo creer que no estuve allí- mi voz se quiebra y sé que podría llorar. Llorar de felicidad.

-También te extraño enormemente Tony, ambos lo hacemos. No te preocupes podrás sentirlo cuando vuelvas en 4 días. Es un pequeño luchador de kick boxing o boxeador el que llevo aquí-

-¡A la mierda 4 días!, voy arreglar todo para salir ya. No puedo esperar más-

-¿En serio? Tony...Gracias, gracias, gracias. Deseo tanto tenerte aquí" Ella da pequeñas palmaditas y su sonrisa se hace más grande.

-Te llamare antes de despegar. Te amo-

-Y yo a Ti-

Happy esta visiblemente feliz por regresar. Debe extrañar a Rosa/la sra. Lopez como yo a mi Pepper, por lo que no le molestó organizar el regreso a último minuto. El viaje es terriblemente largo, pero el lunes estoy finalmente en casa. Salgo disparado del auto y antes de llegar a la puerta, Pepper sale corriendo y se lanza a mis brazos.

¡Dios, es jodidamente increíble tenerla por fin así! Nos entregamos a un largo pero tierno beso y me siento renovado a pesar del viaje. Sentir su piel tibia, el olor de su cabello, lo reconfortante de su abrazo, la suavidad de sus labios y...¿su Barriga?

-Déjame admirarte, hermosura- le digo mientras la suelto y la tomo de las manos para poder verla mejor.

No puedo creer lo mucho que ha crecido su abdomen en estos días, aún sigue delgada pero si que se le nota el embarazo. ¡Me recuerda a los correctores, diablos, como se llaman... ah si, Liquid paper... Esta hermooooosa y radiante!

-Eres la mujer más hermosa de este planeta. Ven, debo tenerte ahora-

-Sus deseos son órdenes para mi- dice ella y se muerde el labio.

La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la nuestro cuarto, soy un hombre con una misión importante: Hacerle el amor a Virginia Potts.

Después de increíbles horas de placer con mi amada, nos dirigimos a la cocina para comer algo y renovar energías. Pep me dice que tiene una sorpresa en la tarde para mí. No me gusta mucho tener que esperar, pero no me queda más remedio que hacerlo, está decidida a no decirme por mucho que le insisto.

A las 5 de la tarde llega una elegante mujer con una extraña maleta negra, se llama Anne y se presenta como ejecutiva de cuenta de una importante empresa de pañales. No entiendo que hace esta mujer aquí. No quiero propaganda ni demostraciones de productos, prefiero volver a la habitación con Pepper, pero cuando abre la maleta obtiene toda mi atención.

-Sr Stark, esta es una faja para futuros padres, una la lleva la madre y la otra el padre, transmite en tiempo real los movimientos y patadas del bebe para que usted pueda sentirlos. ¿Quiere Probar?-

Sobra decir que fue una de las experiencias más gratificantes de toda mi vida, siento una enorme envidia hacia mi AP. Ella realmente es privilegiada al sentir de esa manera a nuestro pequeño Matt. ¡Realmente todas las madres son afortunadas por esa gran experiencia!

Y a mi mente viene Howard, mi padre ¿Qué pensaría cuando me supo que yo nacería? ¿Le importaría? ¿Le emocionaría? ¡Basta ya Stark! No importa y no hay manera de saberlo.

**DICIEMBRE**

Me quedo mirando el enorme árbol de Navidad que terminaron los diseñadores. Es hermoso, aunque tengo que admitir que se me hace extraño tenerlo aquí en la mansión. Veo que la luz en forma de estrella de la punta se encuentra un poco ladeada, por lo que decido tomarla y posicionarla nuevamente. Cuando finalmente lo hago, siento como si una tarea de la vida por fin acabara de ser realizada. _¡Si Tony, has decorado un árbol de navidad!_

Rosa esta en la cocina supervisando que estén preparando la cena para el ensayo de la boda, que será en 2 días, sé que esta feliz por que finalmente hace uso de todos los utensilios que en estos diez años he tenido más a modo de colección. Creo que por primera vez alguien tiene que hacer la cena para tantas personas en mi casa. Le he insistido a los vengadores, Carl, Lily, Happy y Rhodes para que vengan a cenar, incluso Rosa, Obadiah y Yinsen estarán con nosotros.

Happy, Rhodey e incluso Natasha se encuentran muy ocupados coordinando los últimos detalles del regalo de navidad de Pepper. No me gusta mucho estar aquí dependiendo de algún modo de ellos, pero si me ausento, mi bella pierna largas querrá saber más o incluso querrá acompañarme, además confió en que Happy y Rhodes serán exigentes con todos los detalles y tengo que admitir que Nathasa tiene buen gusto.

No fue fácil estar con ella y con la agente Hill organizando el regalo principal de Pepper. Hill piensa en la estética, los materiales, la ubicación y el color. Yo como siempre pienso más en la seguridad. Sé que Romanoff puede ser la mejor en su campo como asistente, pero no voy a dejar que algo tan importante este fuera de mi control.

Pepper se encuentra durmiendo, ella aprovecha en el día cada instante que puede para hacerlo, el bebé consume mucha de su energía, y supongo que yo en las noches consumo el resto. Sus hormonas están al máximo y demanda de mis atenciones por lo que hora tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos y malabarezcos. ¡Me encanta!

Cuando es noche todos van llegando para la cena, admiran la decoración y por primera vez siento mi pequeña mansión llena de vida. Eso hace mi Pepper y Matt, llenar mi mundo y existencia de mágica alegría. Los últimos en llegar son Happy con Nat y cuando ella me entrega una pequeña caja entiendo que es el regalo, aunque se ha tomado la molestia de meterla en un lindo empaque, que debo incluir como otros detalles.

La cena fue asombrosamente cálida. Todos sonreíamos incluso por los tontos chistes de Rhodey, hablamos de su trabajo, de la nueva oferta laboral de Hill, de la nueva vida de Natasha y Clint como pareja, Yinsen y Obi charlaban, Banner se concentró mas con Thor en explicarle ciertas cosas, Steve y Lily se concentraron mas en...digamos que en ellos mismos, mientras que Jane charlaba amablemente con Happy y Rosa quienes nos acompañaron en la cena. Pepper se acariciaba el vientre mientras yo la acariciaba a ella y por primera vez en la vida me sentí pleno.

Cuando es hora, me aseguro de que mi regalo para mi amada futura esposa sea el ultimo en ser entregado. Pep se sonroja bajo la mirada expectante de todos mientras destapa la caja. Cuando la abre ella levanta una ceja intrigada, toma la nota junto con la otra caja que encuentra adentro. Lee la nota me mira y hace un puchero.

**Pepper´s POV**

La noche fue estupenda a pesar de mi frustración ante el regalo de Tony, después de una larga despedida, me voy a la cama. Es una lástima que no quisieran quedarse esta noche, incluso Lily insistió en quedarse con Nat y Clint, pero supongo que desea algo estar con Steve. Me alegro que Tony aceptara desayunar con ellos mañana en su ya que me gusta pasar más tiempo con mi hermana y mi buena amiga.

Tomo mi bata de seda y coloco la caja en la mesa de noche. Leo nuevamente la nota tratando de encontrar alguna pista de lo que hay adentro ya que por mucho que la he sacudido no hace algún ruido.

_Querida Srta. Potts:_

_Esta caja contiene mi regalo de pre navidad, pero no debes abrirla hasta que el sol te sonría…. Literalmente._

_Te amo_

_Tony_

¿Que rayos significa eso? No entiendo como puede sonreírme el sol. Tal vez pueda sacarle información a Tony en la cama, no importa lo cansada que me encuentro con 7 meses, pues mi caliente amante sabe como relajarme. Mi mente empieza a ejercitarse mientras mi subconsciente intenta descubrir el acertijo, pero cuando Tony entra a la habitación ambas paran sus ocupaciones para mirarlo asombradas.

El se acuesta en la cama totalmente desnudo con una mordaza en la boca. ¡Maldita sea, descubrió mis intenciones!

Después de una increíble noche, o más bien madrugada, me levanto ansiosa para ir al desayuno con las chicas. Luego iremos al festival de arte antes de que Steve y Lili tomen el vuelo que los llevará a Portland a visitar a la familia de Carl. Lastimosamente se comprometieron en pasar año nuevo con ellos. Cuando llegamos, los cuatro nos esperan, Lily no para de darme consejos y decirme lo bella que me veo en embarazo y por supuesto sus palabras son acompañan casi siempre de una lágrima.

Luego de unos ricos huevos y croissants el mesero coloca frente a mí una hermosa decoración hecha de fruta con melón fresa y Kiwi. Estos forman un sol con una sonrisa. Yo chillo de la alegría y me lanzo el los brazos de Tony.

-La caja esta en el auto- me dice con una enorme sonrisa.

Me despido de mi hermanita y mi euforia disminuye. Me gustaría verla mas seguido, pero saber que es feliz con la familia de Carl me tranquiliza. Cuando entro al auto ayudada de Tony, veo la caja y la abro, pero mi frustración reaparece al ver un pequeña caja, un antifaz para dormir y otra nota:

_"Póntelo, cuando te de un beso podrás retirarlo y abrir la ultima caja."_

Obedezco algo irritada por la absurda situación mientras ese tonto, mi tonto, me observa pícaramente. El viaje es relativamente corto, pero para mi se hizo eterno al no obtener ninguna respuesta de nuestro rumbo.

Cuando el auto se detiene pienso que finalmente me besara, pero tan solo sus manos me tocan para ayudarme a salir del auto.

Caminamos unos 14 pasos, luego nos detenemos mientras Happy abre lo que creo que es una puerta. Camino otro poco de la mano de Tony hasta que finalmente siento los suaves labios de mi amado. Me retiro el antifaz para encontrar la mas hermosa habitación de bebe que pueda existir. Simplemente me deja sin palabras.

"Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar a partir de hoy. Te amo futura Sra. Stark" me susurra Tony al oído.

Abro la caja y encuentro una llave pegada. El llavero de SI...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, tuve seco el cerebro mientras lo escribía, asi que no me maten...Acepto sugerencias y quejas, ...dejenme un lindo review con sugerencias, correcciones, lo que sea :D**

***Les dije que tengo una fan page en facebook cierto? Pues visitenla si? Se llama: Downeyholics - RDJr**

***Gracias por sus reviews...sé que la pobre Pep sufrio por la extracción pero que es la vida sin un poco de dolor, despues todo marcha mejor, como dice mi abuela; sé que angustie a alguna personita, lo siento jeje...lo que viene es tragico U_u no hay muertes ni nada!**

***Sé que algunos ven a Tony diferente aqui, es que siempre lo imaginaba como ablandado si tuviese un hijo con Pepper, pero regresará a como era antes muy pronto!**

***Recuerden que a los que me dejen review les haré publicidad de sus fics...pero si tienen mas de 5, diganme 3 que quieran que promocione :D**

***Aquí la publicidad de fics...No olviden leer o releer (como yo) quienes de nuevo me dejaron un bello review :3**

**De ****SelenitaLunar****:**

**-"Nuestra Nueva Vida"**

**-"Stark y Potts"**

**-"Siempre Nos Quedará París" y su traducción "We'll Always Have Paris"**

**-"Haré Que Mejores"**

**-"Iron Girl" (Que es mi historia favorita de ella)**

**-"Antes Se Congelará El Infierno"**

**De**** Valeria-9****0 (Gracias por enviarme un abrazo, te mando uno de vuelta)**

**-"Y luego?"**

**A ****Patty Beltran-Stark**** le mando un abraaaazo por leerme, dejarme un review y perdon por la angustia!**

**Y a ****_Gues_****t jeje era una broma lo de Robert, pero una amiga lo conocio en NY...la envidio!**

**Ahora si...Chao chao!**


	12. Parto y partida

**Gracias por el review mi lectora Patty, aqui un capítulo mas :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stan Lee y Marvel, solo la historia es de mi loca mente jeje.**

**...**

-Tony, no puedo dormir- Pepper dice en voz alta en medio de la noche.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Tony le dice a la pelirroja en un tono prácticamente medio dormido.

Con sólo siete semanas hasta su fecha de parto, el estómago de Pepper es enorme, está teniendo cambios de humor con más frecuencia, y ha sido muy quejosa. Tony está tratando, realmente tratando, de no irritarse con ella porque sabe que es incómodo y que ella no puede evitarlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que ella lo ha estado haciendo en el medio de la noche durante las últimas tres noches, no puede dejar de creer que esto se está poniendo feo y cansado muy rápido.

-Tony- la ojiazul se queja- me duele la espalda, me estoy cansando de tener que dormir en mi costado, y no puedo dormir porque Matt no para darme patadas y ...-

-Cariño, lo sé, lo sé- dice Tony y se da la vuelta- Pero no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer al respecto.-

-Me puedes dar un masaje en la espalda.-

-Pep, cielo, son las 2:30 am- responde el moreno mientras mira el reloj de la mesilla de noche- No voy a darte un masaje en la espalda ahora-

-Tony, por favor, me ayudará a conciliar el sueño-

-¿Cómo es posible que un masaje en la espalda, posiblemente te ayude a conciliar el sueño si te tienes que sentar sobre tu estomago?-

-Tony, por favor?-

-Pep, si todavía te duele por la mañana, te voy a dar uno entonces, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora mismo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es darse la vuelta y tratar de volver a dormir- dice poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella, rogando que de alguna manera ayude a Pepper a dormir rápidamente.

**20 minutos más tarde**

Cuando Tony trata de volver a dormir y lo empieza a lograr, Peper grita -Tooony, creo que Matt acaba de patear ... Creo que podría estar en trabajo.-

-Espera, ¿qué?- dice el ojomarron mientras se sienta en la cama de repente y muy despierto -¿Crees que estás en el trabajo? ¿Ha tenido contracciones?-

-No sé- gritaba la pelirroja- pero realmente duele. Tony, esto no puede ser bueno, no estoy lista, aun faltan siete semanas-

-Cálmate, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo- dice tratando de calmarla, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de no entrar en pánico -La fuente no se rompió aun ¿no?- pide la comprobación para asegurarse de que no había de pronto un charco en su cama.

-No-

-Bueno, eso es bueno, supongo. ¿Quieres que le avise a Nat?- le pregunta. Pepper asintió con la cabeza y Tony salta de la cama, se pone la camiseta que había tendido en el suelo y coge las gafas de la mesilla de noche.

Ha estado usando lentes de contacto desde hace cuatro meses, cuando se lastimó la vista en el taller, serían temporales, hasta que se decidiera a operarse, pero perder el tiempo para ponérselos no es una opción en este momento. Corre al lado, a la habitación de huéspedes, donde están Natasha y Clint.

-Tórtolos, espías, levántense ahora- dice sacudiéndolos- Pepper está en parto!-

Clint les envía textos a los Vengadores y a Lily, mientras Nat se pone inmediatamente de pie de la cama y se pone un par de pantalones de chándal -¿A que distancia de minutos están las contracciones?-

-No lo sé, yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba teniendo contracciones. Un minuto ella estaba teniendo problemas para dormir y diciendo el bebé sigue molestándola y que su espalda le dolía y al minuto siguiente me está diciendo que piensa que está en trabajo de parto!- dice el millonario tratando de no entrar en pánico- Romanoff, Pepper realmente está asustada. No estoy seguro de si es más miedo de estar en el trabajo o el hecho de que va al trabajo siete semanas antes de lo programado, y para ser honesto, estoy un poco asustado también. Pero, todo va a estar bien, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, Stark, los bebes que nacen siete semanas antes de tiempo son casi completamente desarrollado, va a estar bien- dice la espía intentando tranquilizar a su jefe, aunque no está muy segura. -Ahora, ¿por qué no vas con Pepper y la ayudas a salir al coche mientras voy a llamar Dr. Callahan y decirle que estamos en camino hacia el hospital?-

-Está bien, su bolsa para el hospital ya está en mi coche, así que voy a conducir.-

-¿Estás seguro de que está bien para conducir?- lo miró la mujer- Podrías llamarle a Happy.

-Sí, mamá, estoy bien-, dice Tony tratando de no mostrar que está muerto de miedo y que su sentido del humor aun habita en el- si llamo a Happy, tardará y el tiempo es oro.

-Está bien, bueno voy ayudar a Pepper y te veré en el coche- dice como ella sale de la habitación.

-Está bien- dice suspirando el futuro padre porque sabe que su vida está a punto de cambiar para siempre.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos después, conducía de regreso a la mansión. Resulta que Pepper no está en labor de parto, estaba teniendo contracciones Braxton-Hicks, dolores de trabajo falsos. Cuando el Dr. Callahan les dijo, Tony no estaba seguro de si quería revivir ese momento, porque significaba que probablemente tiene al menos un par de semanas para prepararse para convertirse en padre o si debía estar enojado porque podría haber estado durmiendo todo este tiempo.

-Lo siento mucho- dice Pepper por enésima vez mientras se sigue a Tony, Nat y Clint dirigiéndose a la cocina -Realmente pensé que estaba en el trabajo-

-Está bien, amiga- dice Natasha tratando de tranquilizarla -No importa, el Dr. Callahan dijo que es muy común que las mujeres tengan contracciones Braxton-Hicks cerca del final de su embarazo, especialmente si es su primer hijo. A decir verdad, lo mismo le pasó a mi mamá cuando estaba embarazada de mi, por lo que hay razón para disculparse.-

-Sí, cielo, no te preocupes por eso- dijo su prometido- Sólo piensa en ello como una práctica para cuando realmente entres en trabajo de parto.-

Clint mira el reloj del microondas y lee las 05:03 am -Bueno, estoy seguro de que los dos están cansados y quieren volver a la cama y yo definitivamente no voy a tener tiempo para dormir, pero ustedes todavía lo tienen y van a tratar de ir a la rueda de prensa en la mañana ¿cierto?-

-Sí-, dice Pepper, en el mismo momento en que Tony dice -No-

-Amor, tenemos que dar la rueda de prensa, tu fuiste quien la pidio, para anunciar que Obadiah ocupara tu lugar mientras nos vamos a Saint-Tropez, no responderemos nada, solo diremos lo necesario y podremos regresar a casa- dice la pelirroja sin chistar.

-Creo que eso es inteligente- dice Natasha- Madura Stark.

-Aaaggh ¿Estas de parte de ella? Soy tu jefe- Tony se queja.

-No Tony, ella es mi jefa- dice la rusa en ese tono amenazante de ella- le guste o no, no es una opción. Asi que ¿Por qué no suben y vuelven a dormir un par de horas y me aseguraré de conseguir todo a tiempo para la conferencia-

-Está bien- dice el moreno renuente como él y Pepper le susurra un "gracias" para subir a su habitación.

Por supuesto, Pep se duerme de inmediato, Tony, por otro lado, no puede conciliar el sueño, a pesar de estar totalmente agotado. En algún punto, sin embargo, debe haberse quedado dormido porque lo próximo que sabe, es que Nat está de pie en su habitación diciéndole que tiene que salir de la cama y prepararse para la conferencia.

-Está bien- Tony gime, pero apenas sale la nueva asistente de su cuarto, se revierte a tratar de volver a dormir.

Unos minutos más tarde Tony escucha a alguien gritar desde abajo - Anthony Edward Stark! es mejor que estés moviendo tu flojo trasero, porque necesitamos estar en el salón de conferencias en diez minutos!-

-Bien- Responde gritando el ex playboy a la planta baja, ya que a regañadientes se levanta de la cama. Se da cuenta que del otro lado de la cama está vacía, lo que significa que su prometida probablemente ya está en la sala acabando de prepararse para salir. Él mira el reloj de la mesilla de noche, que dice 7:18 am. -Mierda- dice en voz alta, percatándose de que realmente necesita ponerse en movimiento, teniendo en cuenta que él y Potts tienen que estar en aquel lugar en exactamente doce minutos.

Sorprendentemente Pepper y Tony se llegan a las 7:31. Él sabe que, únicamente hoy, se ve como una mierda, ya que ni siquiera se molestó en ducharse. Pepper, por el contrario, se ve linda y pulcra como siempre, y él piensa que ella ni siquiera parece ella misma como lo fue en la mitad de la noche.

-Lo siento, me veo como una mierda- dice.

-Sí, no hay nada que discutir de eso, pero desaliñado no es el aspecto más atractivo de usted- dice la AP riendo.

-Caramba, gracias- dice poco ofendido.

-Sólo estoy bromeando- Pep dijo dándose cuenta de que él no está definitivamente en un estado de ánimo de broma -Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, estoy tan cansado como tú- y toma la mano de su futuro esposo- pero estamos juntos en esto, y en la manera que estés siempre serás el hombre más sexy del planeta para mi- y deposita un beso tierno en la mano de él.

-¿Estás segura que luzco bien? Tu luces radiante-

-Oh, créeme, conseguí grandes y oscuras ojera bajo los ojos, me los cubrió el maquillaje.-

-Qué suerte-

-Vamos, Tony, no tienes por que tener una mala actitud así todo el día. Sé que estás muy cansado, y yo también, pero no puedes dejar que arruine su día-

-Sí, tienes razón- Finn dice mientras apaga su coche y luego se inclina para besar a su amada.

-Bueno, Tony, realmente necesitas perder el aspecto desaliñado cuando lleguemos a casa- dice riendo la ojiazul.

-Sí, sí-responde el chico mientras sale de su coche riéndose y ayudando a Pepper a entrar, pues estaban rodeados de cámaras y paparazzis.

De alguna manera Tony se las arregla para hacer bien las cosas con la prensa, estaba por terminar, hasta que vio una rubia levantar la mano. Era Everhart...la persona que mas detestaba, por estar acosando y escribiendo pestes de Pepper.

-No se si no quedó claro, Carrie-

-Christine- le interrumpió.

-Como sea, no hay preguntas, la señorita Potts y yo nos iremos de EU por un tiempo, dejando a cargo de SI a Obadiah Stane, el gran amigo de Howard Stark y-

-Esta seguro que el hijo de ella es suyo Sr. Stark? O se casará con ella para que no sea una madre soltera?-

Pepper, quien estaba a un lado de su amado, tomó su mano en un apretón y se levantó tapándose el rostro, no quería ser fotografiada llorando y abandonó la sala acompañada de Natasha. Tony realmente se enojó, estaba harto de esa basura, por qué ella se empeña en joderles la vida, es que aun estaba resentida con él? Habían pasad años!

-A la mierda con esto! Estamos hartos de ti, siempre molestándonos, yo, en tu lugar, buscaría otro trabajo. Y para todos los que aun tienen dudas: el bebé que la srta. Potts está esperando, es nuestro. Hemos salido desde hace 8 meses en secreto, sí, ella estaba con Killian, pero les informo que ella estaba siendo chantajeada por ese cobarde por eso estaba con el. Ahora-

-Y quien le asegura que ellos nunca tuvieron algo extra? Digo, pudo haber sucedido. Ya veo como ella obtuvo el puesto de CEO- eso enfureció a Stark.

-Happy! Saca a esa mujer de la sala, y no, ella obtuvo el puesto antes de que empezáramos nuestra relación. Gracias.- dijo Tony colérico dirigiéndose hacia donde Pepper, quien estaba envuelta en lágrimas, esa mujer realmente le odiaba.

_"Oh, genial,"_ Tony piensa para sí mismo, _"lo último que necesitaba era que esa nos moleste y ahora Pep esta devastada"._

**Más tarde**

Tony estaba trabajando en su taller cuando el coronel lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hey, Tony, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- pide.

-Yup, claro- responde- JARVIS y Pepper?-

-La srta Pepper está durmiendo en la habitación del joven no nacido Matthew, sr.-Responde la IA.

-Tony, tenemos que hablar acerca de ya sabes que, pero que rayos pasó hoy con ustedes? Quiero decir, Pepper huyendo en una conferencia, tu enfurecido? Me di cuenta por las noticias, Pepper y tu están en las noticias y no dudo que salga en los diarios como primera plana, acompañados de Everhart. Eso no es propio para Pepper. ¿Está todo bien?- pregunta, su voz llena de preocupación.

-Sí, no, lo siento, es sólo Pepper me ha estado manteniendo despierto las últimas noches. Es en ese punto de su embarazo cuando ella es muy incómoda y francamente me hace miserable. Para hacerlo aún peor, terminamos yendo al hospital alrededor de las 3am porque pensó que estaba en trabajo de parto, pero como se puede ver que, obviamente, no lo era; resulta que ella estaba teniendo contracciones Braxton-Hicks. Despues, en la conferencia esa reportera de cuarta empezó a agredirnos e hizo llorar a Pepper por sus palabras. Quería golpearla.-

-Ya veo- dice Jim.

-Mira, sé que estás tratando de ayudar, pero yo realmente no creo que puedas. Quiero decir, no sabes lo que es tener una novia embarazada y estar a punto de ser padre- dijo Tony. En un segundo ve el aspecto aplastado en la cara su mejor amigo, instantáneamente lamenta lo que dijo- Lo siento, no quise que sonara así-

-No, tienes razón, yo no sé lo que estás pasando, pero todavía estoy aquí para ti si necesitas alguien con quien hablar-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Tony, incluso si no quieres hablar conmigo, creo que hay otro tema pendiente-

-Sí, y como eso va a ayudarme ahora? -Tony dice sarcásticamente.

-Pepper debe saberlo-

-Mira, gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien, de verdad, puedo manejar esto por mi cuenta- dice tratando de parecer seguro de sí mismo.

-Tony-

-Es que no sé como preguntarle. No puedo ir y decirle: Hey Pep, el bebé que llevas en tu vientre es mio o es de Killian? Es que quiero saber si tuviste relaciones con él y conmigo- dice de manera sarcastica el ojimarron.

-¿Que dijiste Tony?-

Ambos hombres se voltearon hacia la puerta al escuchar aquella voz. LA voz de Pepper.

-Yo tengo que irme- dice Rhodes mientras camina por la puerta para dejar a la pareja solos

Pepper se acercó hasta Tony y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Jamás pensó que él dudaría de ella. Ella jamás se entregó a nadie por amor a él, aun cuando tuvo muchos pretendientes. A excepción de lo que había ocurrido con Aldrich, pero ella fue abusada y para cuando eso sucedió, ella ya estaba embarazada. Lloraba de ira, tristeza, no sabia de qué.

-Como puedes ser tan idiota y dudar de mi Stark?! Fuiste el primero en mi vida!- dijo llorando furiosa.

-Pepper, yo-

-No Tony, mejor me iré a dormir-

-Pep-

-Me iré a la cama, y no me molestes- salio la pelirroja del taller dejándolo solo.

**Tony's POV**

Me despierto antes de callar a JARVIS, porque mi cabeza está golpeando y mi boca se siente como si alguien derramó una bolsa de harina en ella. Me siento como una mierda. Es la luz de afuera, ¿qué hora es? 12:37 pm. Mierda. La última cosa que recuerdo claramente es a Maya acompañándome en el bar. Oh mierda. Ayer por la noche no fue un mal sueño. Pepper sabe que dudo de Matt y lo que hice fue embriagarme y llamar a mi ex. Soy un imbécil egoísta.

No recuerdo mucho de mi conversación con Maya. Todo es borroso. Creo que le dije lo de Pep, pero no puedo decir con seguridad. Sé que tomé mucho y recuerdo vagamente hablar con Rhodes en el teléfono, o lo vi? No había estado tan borracho desde hace un tiempo. Oh dios Pepper. Yo era un idiota anoche, un día antes de casarnos, pero creo que ella me puso a dormir. Tengo que pedir disculpas ya que en unas horas es la boda. Subo para disculparme y entro a la habitación.

-Amor, lo siento ...- ¿Dónde diablos está? Siento que mi corazón se acelera. Ella no está aquí. Me siento en la cama y oh mierda me duele la cabeza. Mi teléfono está en la mesita de noche y veo que tengo un texto y una nota.

_Anthony:_

_Puedo ignorar que seas un controlador, egocéntico, irresponsable y que seas un estúpido voluble pero la manera en que me has tratado por lo de la paternidad de mi bebé y la manera en como llegaste borracho y la noche que pasaste con Maya no lo puedo soportar._

_No me busques y sé feliz con ella._

_Virginia Potts._

_Pd: Leí el mensaje que ella te envió._

Tomo mi celular y veo un texto de Maya.

_"Fue bueno verte. Ahora lo entiendo. No te preocupes, pase lo que pase, estaré para ti como esta noche. Serás un padre maravilloso aunque no sea tuyo. Gracias por recordarme esas noches. Maya."_

¿Qué demonios he hecho? Cuando veo junto a la lampara algo brillante. El anillo de compromiso de Pepper...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, no me maten...Acepto sugerencias y quejas, ...dejenme un lindo review con sugerencias, correcciones, lo que sea :D**

***Les dije que tengo una fan page en facebook cierto? Pues visitenla si? Se llama: Downeyholics - RDJr**

***Recuerden que a los que me dejen review les haré publicidad de sus fics...pero si tienen mas de 5, diganme 3 que quieran que promocione :D**

**Un abrazo para****_ Patty Beltran-Stark_**** por leerme, dejarme un review y suerte en tus pruebas! :D**

**Ahora si...Chao chao!**


	13. Phil

**Gracias por los reviews, y la critica constructiva de SelenitaLunar, creo que el capitulo anterior fue muy rapido para todo, me emocione y escribi todo y pfff salio un poco confuso jeje mis disculpas :)...espero que este sea bueno y les guste :D**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, bueno sí, Matt, Jhon y Rosa López son mios, los demás son de Stan Lee y Marvel.**

**...**

**Tony´s POV**

Estoy completamente confundido. En primer lugar he cambiado mi número de móvil. Maya no tiene mi nuevo número, que yo sepa así que ¿cómo me envió este texto? Es extraño. En segundo lugar, no me acuerdo de todo lo de anoche, pero sé que no le dije lo del bebé. Me levanto lentamente y siento pánico ¿Dónde está Pepper? Quiero encontrarla, pero voy a estar enfermo. Wow. Hacia tiempo de mis resacas.

Voy al baño y lavo mi cara con agua fría y me lavo los dientes. Me aferro a la pileta y recuerdo que Rhodes me llevó a casa desde el bar. Pero no sé que le dije a Maya para que me envíe un texto así ¿Cómo es que Pepper vio este texto? Mierda, ella debe pensar que yo estaba con ella. ¿Por qué estaba leyendo mis mensajes? Eso me molesta.

Estoy descalzo, pero con la misma ropa que llevaba anoche. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y siento el olor del café, pero necesito encontrar a Pepper. Tomo las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba de dos a la vez hasta llegar a la biblioteca que le regale a Pepper y empujo la puerta. ¡Mierda! no está ahí.

Camino por el pasillo, y entro al gimnasio y no está ahí tampoco. Corro por las escaleras, y reviso el taller, los cuartos de huéspedes, la sala de estar, mi estudio, la lavandería, la cocina y, finalmente, cada uno de los baños. Camino con rapidez por el pasillo hasta la oficina que tiene Happy en mi casa y él no está allí. Cojo el teléfono de la casa, llamo a la zona de servicio y él contesta.

-¿Dónde diablos está mi Pepper?- Estoy sudando frío y estoy asustado de que se haya ido. Ella dijo que nunca me dejaría. ¿Dónde está ella?. Happy llega a su oficina y estoy mirando las imágenes de circuito cerrado de televisión de mi regreso a casa anoche. Mierda, no podía ni caminar y yo casi la derribo. Se le muestra caminando conmigo a la cama. ¿Dónde está ella?

-Señor, yo no sé de dónde está Pepper, Jhon bajará en un momento. El coronel Rhodes viene hacia aca.- me dice Hogan. La sra. López se une a nosotros, pero no dice buenos días. Ella se ve enojada conmigo y puedo adivinar que sé por qué.

Tenía que haber escuchado nuestra conversación de anoche y sabe que salí cuando Pepper me dijo que la dejara en paz. Todavía no estoy seguro con lo del bebé, ni siquiera me confirmó o negó, pero tengo que hablar con ella y tenemos que trabajar acerca de esto. Pero, ¿dónde está ella?. Me decido a llamar a Natasha.

-Romanoff, ¿has hablado con Pepper?- Puedo decir que todavía estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Dios Tony, ¿está todo bien?-

-Sólo respondeme. ¿Has hablado con ella desde anoche?-

-No, y ¿por qué me lo preguntas? ¿No está contigo?- Mierda no quiero tener esta conversación con ella.

-No, ella se fue temprano esta mañana y tengo que hablar con ella, pensé que tal vez iba a reunirse contigo esta mañana. No es gran cosa. Me tengo que ir.- Cuelgo y miro a Happy, estoy muy nervioso.

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está? ¿Se fue después de que llegué a casa ayer por la noche?- Estoy gritando. -¿Está su coche en el garaje?- Happy lo comprueba con Jhon, otro guardaespalda de Pepper, mientras revisa las imágenes de CCTV.

Corro escaleras arriba para buscar de nuevo. Decido revisar el cuarto de Matt, pero la puerta está cerrada. No iba a estar ahí.

-Pepper!- grito y gire la perilla y gire de nuevo y baje a la gran sala.

Rhodey y Happy se unen a nosotros. Le digo a Jimmy que se ponga a la cabeza al apartamento de Natasha, en caso de que me estuviese mintiendo y desde todos los coches, le digo a Happy para que revise el CCTV del vestíbulo para ver si ella llamó un taxi.

Estoy a punto de decirle a JARVIS que localice el movil de Pepper cuando escucho un ruido y levantó la vista, Pepper dejó el movil en la mansion ¡Mierda!.

De pronto aparece Maya, envuelta en un edredón, lleva su bolso y todavía tiene mi camisón. Lo que el infierno. Me siento un maldito por lo que creo que he hecho con Maya, engañando a Pep, pero entonces estoy cabreado. ¿Dónde diablos estaba ella y que está pasando?

-Tony, voy a estar lista para irme en unos veinte minutos- Dice la castaña. Todo el mundo me mira.

-Debo ofrecerle algo de desayunar a la...dama?- Rosa me pregunta y antes de que le responda, Maya le dice que no tiene hambre.

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?- Le pregunto en voz baja. No estoy gritando pero estoy enojado y quiero saber qué diablos está pasando. Dejo a todos y sigo a Maya.

-Maya, respondeme- Ella me ignora y no puedo creerlo. Ella entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. No me estoy poniendo al día con esta mierda. -Maya- Estoy gritando ahora. Escucho la ducha abierta. Maldita sea.- Maya, abre la maldita puerta.-

-Estoy bañandome, esperame abajo- Joder, algo esta mal, pero no voy a soportar a esa mujer actúando de esa manera.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte.- Yo le digo a través de la puerta. Siento como que revienta la cabeza y justo cuando estoy a punto de hacer una locura lo pienso mejor. Tengo que mantener la calma.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Mierda. Tenemos que hablar.

-Maya, por favor.- Me apoyo en la pared esperando a que saliera. Me duele la cabeza. Finalmente oigo cerrada la ducha y ella sale en sólo una toalla y camina junto a mí. -¿Me estás ignorando? Esto es ridículo.-

-Confundido, ¿no es así?- Oh, bien ahora tengo respuesta. Ella entra en el armario y saca un vestido de una percha y coge unas botas de Pepper. Estoy bloqueando su salida del armario y se hace una pausa en espera de que me mueva. Tengo casi decidido bloquearla todo el maldito día obligándola a hablar conmigo, pero me hago a un lado de su camino y la observo hurgar en mis cajones y suspiro cuando se le cae la toalla de pie delante de mí, desnuda. Esto esta mal.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- No estoy confesando algo que no tengo muy claro, así que no le pregunto sobre el texto y correo electrónico.

-¿Por qué te parece?- Me mira- Tony, así lo quisiste anoche, después de que Rhodes te trajo, me pediste venir y estuvimos en la casa de huéspedes que tienes. Luego desapareciste y entre por el garaje, vi que Pepper te ayudó a subir. Más tarde la vi saliendo con una maleta.

**Pepper´s POV**

Después de leer el mensaje de la perra y zorra de Maya Hansen, decidí hacer mi maleta rápidamente, evitando hacer ruido para que Tony no se despertara. Tome una hoja, un bolígrafo y escribí:

Anthony:

_Puedo ignorar que seas un controlador, egocéntrico irresponsable y que seas un estúpido voluble pero la manera en que me has tratado por lo de la paternidad de mi bebé y la manera en como llegaste borracho y la noche que pasaste con Maya no lo puedo soportar._

_No me busques y sé feliz con ella._

_Virginia Potts._

_Pd: Leí el mensaje que ella te envió._

Después de leer dos veces la nota, la coloque en la mesita de noche dejando también mi anillo de compromiso junto a la la lámpara, abandoné la habitación con maleta en mano y salí de la mansión, con cuidado para que Jhon ni Happy se dieran cuenta de mi escape.

Corrí hasta llegar a una avenida para tomar un taxi y me gire para ver si alguien me seguía pero no había nadie.

En el taxi me pongo a pensar a dónde diablos me dirijo, así que le digo al conductor que me lleve al Malibu Broad Beach House.

Al llegar saco mi billetera para pagarle, llego a la recepción del hotel. Veo a una joven muy guapa como de unos veinte años, usa uniforme azul y aun lado de la camisa hay una plaquita que dice Lucy Wilson.

-Buenas noches señorita – dice ella con una voz muy suave y amable.

-Buenas noches deseo hospedarme aquí por una noche.

-Muy bien señorita me permite su identificación, por favor –me dice la recepcionista, con la permanente sonrisa en su rostro.

Dudo en si entregarle o no mi identificación, seria facilitarle el camino a Tony para que me localice en cuanto vea que desaparecí de su casa. Bueno, él mismo me ha dicho antes que todos tienen un precio, creo que nada pierdo con intentarlo ahora.

-¿Que le parece si le ofrezco cincuenta dólares y nos inventamos una identificación?-le pregunto a la chica, mientras observo rápidamente mis dedos, dudosa de que mi oferta surta los efectos que espero.

Lucy, la guapa recepcionista, me mira dudosamente. Me pregunto si ella pensara que soy algún tipo de delincuente fugitiva.

-Emm... no sé, seria saltarme el reglamento interno…-dice Lucy

¡Rayos! ¿Será que quiere más dinero? Me estoy arriesgando mucho con estos cincuenta dólares...así que decido contarle una parte de mis problemas...

-A ver Lucy, que harías tu si tu ...-dudo y busco las palabras adecuadas- si tu esposo el maniático trata de buscarte y tú solo quieres alejarte?-

Lucy se pone inmediatamente pálida y luego sus ojos se desenfocan por unos segundos, como si estuviera recordando algo. ¿Será que por primera vez logré mentir bien o simplemente le he recordado algo?

-Me ayudarías?-le digo tentativamente.

Ella parece pensárselo pero cuando veo su mirada determinada y mi subconsciente salta de alegría por el triunfo.

-Está bien...señorita...-dice Lucy con una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Que te parece Jennifer Brandon?-le digo rápidamente.

Ella asiente y teclea la pantalla de su computador, menciona todas las actividades que ofrece el hotel y me limito a decirle que solamente deseo pasar esta noche aquí, pagué y todo lo que deseo es irme a descansar. Se acerca un joven para tomar mis maletas y llevarme a la habitación, le doy las gracias a Lucy y me giro donde se encuentra el Bellboy.

-Buenas noches Señorita Brandon – Me dice y le sonrío.

Nos dirigimos a los ascensores y me siento incomoda con él, trato de pensar otra cosa y lo primero que pasa por mi mente es la imagen de Tony, trato de contener las ganas de llorar, las puerta del ascensor se abren y nos dirigimos a la habitación. Él me entrega las llaves y se despide.

Entro y lo primero que veo es una gran ventana de vidrio con vista al mar, hacia un lado se encuentra una gran cama en donde no dudo en recostarme.

-Uffff. Se siente delicioso- hablo en voz alta, acaricio mi barriga.-Oh mi pequeño Matty!- la imagen de Tony vuelve a mi mente y comienzo a llorar.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Dudar de ti mi amor Y sobre todo lo que hizo con la bruja de Maya...Después de tanto llorar caigo en un agotador sueño.

Despierto y veo la luz del sol rodear la habitación.

-Buenos días Mi Pequeño Pip – Digo sobando mi vientre- creo que seguiré diciéndote así cariño.

Entro al baño y me doy una buena ducha, salgo y busco la maleta donde se encuentra mi ropa. Decidí irme a Ohio, pero primero tengo que llamar a Phil para pedirle si me puedo hospedar en su casa, así que tomo el teléfono de la habitación y marco su número.

-Agente Phil Coulson – dice el con un tono suave.

-Hola Phil, soy Virginia, Virginia Potts.-

-Oh señorita Potts ¿Como esta?-

-Bien Phil y hablame de tu por favor, como va todo? Tu recuperación y eso– trato de no preocuparlo mucho.

-Bien gracias y a que se debe el honor de la llamada? – dice con una pequeña risita.

-Bueno es que necesito un favor tuyo.-

-Oh claro dime.

-Bueno es que decidí irme a Ohio y necesito hospedaje.

-Y el señor Stark?

-Es una larga historia, luego te la contaré-

-Ok, bueno Virginia, sabes que siempre serás Bienvenida y puedes llegar en el momento que sea.

-Oh Phil gracias, otra cosa-

-Si dime-

-No le digas a nadie por favor.-

-Claro.-

-Otra vez gracias.-

-No hay de que Potts.-

-Hasta luego Phil-

-Chao.-

Termino de peinarme, tomo mi maleta y me dirijo hacia el aeropuerto. Al llegar me dirijo a comprar mi boleto para ir a Ohio, ya teniendo el boleto en las manos me dirijo hacia las sillas de espera, decidí coger un avión ya que es más rápido y Tony no me encontrará en Malibú. Después de una media hora llaman.

Ya dentro del avión reviso mi cartera y encuentro la foto de mi pequeño Pip. Las lágrimas inundan mi cara y se me viene las palabras de Tony con Rhodes.

_*Hey Pep, el bebé que llevas en tu vientre es mio o es de Killian? Es que quiero saber si tuviste relaciones con él y conmigo*_

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me pudo decir todo eso? Agarro un pañuelo y me limpio la cara. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Ohio. Salgo, tomo un taxi y me dirijo hacia la casa de Phil, bajo las maletas y toco el timbre de la casa.

-Virginia – Phil abre la puerta y me abraza.

-Hola Phil.

-Por favor entra – ya dentro de la casa veo el Sr. Coulson recostado en el sillón viendo un programa de asesinatos, se gira y me ve.

-Oh Virginia, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Phil se sienta a lado de su padre mientras que yo estoy al frente de ellos dos.

Le cuento desde que Killian hizo aquella conferencia en el View, el descubrimiento de mi embarazo, lo del extremis, lo que Tony le dijo a Rhodes y lo de Maya.

-Bueno finalmente decidí alejarme de Tony y me hospede en un hotel y bueno después llame a Phil para ver si podía quedarme aquí.

-Claro que si Virginia tu sabes que tú y tu familia son bienvenidos aquí- dice el Sr. Coulson- Tu padre fue un buen amigo mio cuando SHIELD se involucró con el FBI y el nos ayudó mucho.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que – dice Phil – Bueno ahora voy a mostrarte tu recamara.

Sigo a Phil y entro a una amplia habitación con baño y una gran cama.

-Gracias Phil – le doy un gran abrazo.

-Bueno te dejo sola, te llamare entre un rato para que almuerces con nosotros Ginny, o prefieres Virginia?–

-Ginny esta bien, asi me dicen mis amigos- asiente y se va.

Me he dado cuenta que no he comido nada desde ayer en la noche.

-Oh pequeño Matty. Que voy hacer, necesito alimentarte para que nazcas fuerte.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué voy hacer?, necesito un empleo, no soportaría que Phil y su padre mantuvieran a mi bebe y a mí, y mi trabajo en SI ya murió.

Saco la ropa de mi maleta y la acomodo, decidí dejar mi celular en la mansion ya que Tony ni JARVIS podrán localizarme y lo menos que quiero es verlo. Me visto y me dirijo hacia afuera para buscar a Phil, siento un gran olor y me dirijo hacia la cocina y lo encuentro picando zanahorias.

-Wooow, se siente delicioso – él se ríe – No sabía que cocinabas ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Oh no, puedo solo, solo quédate ahí que tienes que alimentar a ese pequeño elefantito que tienes ahí adentro-

Mientras lo observo cocinar, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos por nuestros padres, eramos adolescentes y él era muy serio, hasta que un día me confesó que le gustaba y me besó, tengo que admitir que también me gustaba, y que fue mi primer novio hasta que iniciamos la preparatoria. El se fue a NY y yo a Portland con Carl Callahan y su familia, acompañada de Lily, pues mis padres y Evan fallecieron y el se hizo cargo de nosotras. De Phil sabia muy poco, pues me mude a Malibú, entré a SI apenas terminé mi carrera y ese empleo consumía mi vida.

Hasta que lo encontré en la conferencia cuando Tony volvió de Afganistan y casi no nos hablabamos, solo por cuestiones laborales. Después de lo que pasó en NY con Loki y los vengadores, Phil y yo retomamos nuestra amistad, cosa que a Tony no le parecía pero Phil fue mi amigo antes y también era un poco como yo: Fury le daba ordenes y él las ejecutaba, como cuando yo era la AP de Tony. Phil fue revocado de su cargo y solo lo llaman cuando hay alguna emergencia, pero por eso ahora vive en Ohio con su padre recuperándose aun de aquel incidente.

Terminamos de comer y ayudo a Phil a recoger los platos para lavarlos.

-Phil, estuvo magnifico la comida-

-Me alegro que te haya gustado– me dice con una sonrisa.

**ooooooooooo-ooooooooooo**

Llevo un mes en casa de los Coulson, sé que no iba a quedarme por mucho, pero la casa de mi infancia esta algo arruinada y el Sr. Coulson, Phil y yo la hemos estado arreglando para que me mude cuanto antes, pues en dos semanas o menos está planeado que nazca Matt y quiero estar en esa casa con él. Hoy estuve arreglándola con Phil, es un gran amigo y ya estamos metiendo muebles y esas cosas. Quizá en dos días pueda mudarme, pues me siento mal ahí, le dije a Phil que me iria a un hotel y dijo que no.

El dinero, por ahora no me preocupa, debido a mi buen salario en SI podré sobrevivir sin empleo por cinco o seis meses más. Phil me llevó a Carolina del norte hace 2 semanas para retirar todo mi dinero del banco, pues así ya no necesitare tarjetas y Tony no me encontrará...Tony que será de ti?

Decido caminar un poco, así que me pongo ropa deportiva y zapatillas, le aviso a los Coulson y me voy. Llego a un supermercado y compro algo de chocolate, tenía mucho antojo, voy hacia la caja y el cajero me pide que le compre un boleto de lotería – Frunzo el ceño ¡Nunca he jugado eso!, me da tanta ternura por el que decido comprarlo. Le pago y guardo el boleto en mi cangurera.

Llego a la casa ya casi anocheciendo, saludo a a los hombres que están viendo TV y me dirijo hacia la recamara, después de un gran baño me recuesto y quedo dormida.

Despierto y veo luz sobre la pequeña ventana francesa, oigo que alguien está tocando la puerta.

-Pase – Digo

-Buenos días Ginny – dice Phil.

-Buenos días Phil.

-Solo era, si quieres ir conmigo a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno.- me dice un poco tímido.

-Oh claro, me daré una ducha y te alcanzo.

-Bien, te esperare afuera.

Me dirijo hacia el baño y me cepillo los dientes, entro a la ducha. A salir elijo algo cómodo para ir al supermercado, elijo unos jeans y una camisa de seda de color blanca con botones negros en el centro y me coloco unos tenis, pues ya estoy por reventar y los pies se me hinchan demasiado.

-Joder, solo vas al supermercado Pepper– me digo frente al espejo.

Coloco todo lo que tenía en la cangurera a mi bolso, y salgo de la casa. Phil se encontraba afuera esperándome, al verme noto una pequeña risita en su cara, caminamos ya que el supermercado no esta tan lejos.

-Y ¿Natasha? ¿Sabe donde estás? Sé que son grandes amigas – me pregunta ¡Mierda! Me he olvidado de Nat, me va a matar.

-Mmmmm No, no tuve tiempo para hablar con ella.

-Y Lily como esta?

-Bueno, ayer que hablé con ella, se encontraba muy bien.- ¡Santo! Que voy hacer con Lily, ella está en Portland con Steve o Nat en Malibú y no regresare a ese lugar por un buen tiempo. Y ni traerla aquí, Tony podría seguirla.

Entramos al supermercado y Coulson toma un carrito y se dirige a la sección de alimentos congelados, yo voy para la sección de frutas.

Ya en la caja pagamos y el saca un boleto de lotería para verificar los numero ganadores con el boleto que tiene, Oh él juega eso...

-Mierda que mala suerte la mía – dice muy decepcionado, yo suelto una pequeña risita.

-Yo compre un boleto ayer, mira para ver si tuve suerte –busco en mi billetera y le entrego el boleto, el verifica.

-Virginia, son los número ganadores – me hecho a reír.

-Por favor Coulson, deja de bromear.

- Enserio mira – me entrega el boleto y miro los número, oh Dios, son los mismos número.

-Oh eres millonaria – mi respiración se detiene; no puedo creer lo que escucho.

-¿Cuánto he ganado? – tartamudeo

-20 millones Virginia. – la sangre escapa de mi rostro y veo girar todo a mi alrededor.

-Virginia! – Alguien me grita a lo lejos y de repente todo se oscurece.

**Tony´s POV**

Ha pasado un mes y aún no se nada de Pepper, no se si esta bien, si Matthew ya nació, ni Rhodes ni los vengadores me dirigen la palabra después de haber visto a Maya paseándose con mi ropa, incluso Rosa y Happy, solo me dan los buenos días/tardes/noches y se esconden de mi, soy la peor persona en el mundo!

Lo unico que supe de ella, es que estuvo en Carolina del norte, vació sus cuentas y nadie más la vio de nuevo. Fue cerca de año nuevo. Recorrimos todo ese estado para localizarla y falló. Ella no está ahí.

Maya sigue viniendo a verme a pesar de que siempre la termino echando de mi casa, ella es la causante de todo esto, esa mujer me frustra! Es cierto estuve con ella en la casa de huéspedes, pero nada malo pasó, no lo que Pep pensó o piensa, JARVIS me lo mostró: Charlamos, lloré mientras le conté lo del bebé, lo del extremis y me besó, no lo niego, pero le dije que no podía por amor a Pepper, me dijo que me amaba y que estaba dispuesta a volver conmigo...Yo no la amo, mi corazón es de Pepper! Y me fui a casa, cuando Pepper me subió a la habitación, me recostó e hizo su maleta para abandonarme...

Caigo de repente en la cama, derramando whisky ¿Pepper que has hecho? ¿Mi Pepper que te hice? Me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías, tiro la lámpara hacia la pared, salgo frustrado hacia la sala y veo que todo se me viene encima, tomo fuerza y todo lo que veo lo tiro al suelo.

-Sr. Stark ¿Que sucede?- dice Happy

-No me molestes!- le digo- Lárgate no quiero ver a nadie- añado.

Me levanto y me encierro en el baño de mi habitación, Pepper, maldita sea ¿Dónde estás? Porque me hiciste esto, justo ahora que íbamos a casarnos, a formar una familia, si te dijera que lo lamento, que nunca quise lastimarte y que en ningún momento estuve con Maya en la forma que te imaginas, hay evidencia de eso mi amor.

Me meto en la ducha y recuerdo los primeros días que la conocí, mi interés hacia ella desde que me corrigió una cuenta que saqué mal, esos ojos azules que me volvían loco.

Salgo de darme una ducha larga y me dirijo al balcón de mi habitación, pienso en Pepper, la vida sin ella no es vida...hasta que pasa por mi mente tirarme y terminar con este maldito dolor y mi existencia...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Creo que no salio bien este capitulo, sorry si llegan a confundirse, es que estoy sufriendo crisis y no se como explicar los hecho pfffffffffff solo no me maten...prometo mejorar :D**

**Y les deseo un excelente fin de semana y a los que tienen pruebas...la mejor de la suerte :D **

**asdfghjklñ un lindo review? O mi tortuga les torturará muahaha**


	14. Labor de amor parte 1

**Gracias por la paciencia y reviews...aqui otro capitulo :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, bueno sí, Matt, Jhon y Rosa López son mios, los demás son de Stan Lee y Marvel.**

**Tony´s POV**

Salgo de darme una ducha larga y me dirijo al balcón de mi habitación y lo primero que pasa por mi mente es tirarme...

-Sr. ¿Qué hace?- grita Happy, quien estaba sentado en un sofá en mi cuarto.

Me giro y me deslizo hacia el piso.

-Me dejo, Hogan y no se donde esta- le digo con las manos en mis ojos y llorando.

-Sr. Tranquilo haremos todo lo posible por encontrarla, vamos le diré a Rosa que le sirva la cena.

-No tengo hambre- Grito.

Happy me deja y me dirijo a encerrarme al cuarto de Matt, toco la cuna que diseñe para él, empiezo a divagar imaginándome junto a Pepper y Matt como la familia que nunca tuve y que hubiese querido tener con mis padres.

Pero una voz me saca de mis pensamientos: la voz de Roberta, la madre de Rhodes, quien me conoce desde hace muchos años y ha sido mi otra madre. Fuera de la habitación veo a mi madre junto a Rhodes.

-Querido ¿Qué ha pasado?- dice preocupada.

-Ven siéntate mamá- la dirijo hacia mi despacho. Creo que Rhodey no le ha dicho nada.

-Happy me llamo preocupado ¿Qué ha pasado con Pepper?

-Me dejo- lagrimas recorren mi rostro, agacho mi mirada y siento un gran abrazo de mi madre.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

-Tuvimos una discusión, me fui y la deje sola, decidí caminar y me encontré a Maya en un bar.

-Anthony Stark no me digas que...

-Tranquila mamá no paso nada, Maya me invito a tomar algo y acepte hasta que James me trajo a casa, le dije que quería verla aquí, vino a la casa de huéspedes, charlamos y volví borracho a casa, Pepper estaba despierta, solo sé que leyó un mensaje que Maya me envió y cuando desperté ya se había ido.

- Oh Querido, pero ¿porque discutieron?

-Madre- tomo un gran respiro- como sabes, ella espera esperando un hijo, pero no se si es mio.

-Anthony ¿como puedes dudar de eso?

-Es solo que no se- agacho la cabeza.

-Oh Querido, has hecho algo por buscarla?-

-Sí, aunque en la carta decía que no la buscara, deseo encontrarla y explicarle todo lo que paso.

Escucho un fuerte ruido que nos distrae y es Lily.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- le pregunto a Roberta.

-No lo se, seguro James la puso al tanto de la situación- Lily entra a mi despacho.

_-¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Virginia?_- se instala frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

Un fuerte sonido la interrumpe, es el celular de ella, Gracias a Dios que se aparto porque realmente no tengo ánimos de nada. Se vuelve y dice:

_-Me tengo que ir, pero esto no se queda así._

Lily sale a responder la llamada de un numero desconocido.

-Hola?-

-Lily, soy yo, Gigi, necesito que viajes a Carolina del norte, alguien te recogerá y lo demás te lo dirán ahí- dijo una voz mas que familiar para la joven.

-Gi, estas bien? Por qué has demorado tanto en llamarme? Rayos!-

-Lo siento si? Ahora has lo que te dije y te veo pronto...te quiero.

-Tambien yo, adios-

**Pepper´s POV**

Lily llegó hace 4 días, tuve que mentirle un poco acerca de lo que sucedió con Tony, no puedo decirle lo que pasó exactamente y me preguntó por qué no le conté enseguida de mi paradero. Si lo hubiese hecho, Stark habría venido y lo ultimo que deseo es verlo, lo amo eso no ha cambiado, pero realmente me duele todo lo que pasó.

Cada noche, como ahora, pienso en él, en lo que hará, si comerá y si duerme bien, pues tenía pesadillas y no dormía hasta por cuatro o cinco días. Pero me pregunto si piensa en mi y en Matt...Cada noche brotan las lagrimas de mis ojos cual flor en primavera, me hace tanta falta, su aroma, sus besos, sus caricias, todo lo que me hacia estremecer con solo tenerlo a mi lado...

También he conocido a Annie, una chica con la que estuve en el jardín de infantes, y es una mujer muy buena y exitosa, tiene un bar karaoke y le va muy bien, pues lo ha hecho una franquicia que se ha vuelto la sensación en Canadá.

Ahora lo que realmente ocupa mis pensamientos es mi Matt, mi Pip, la doctora me ha dado de plazo 12 días para que nazca y es que estoy nerviosa, no sé si lo haré bien, aunque Phil dice que si...Phil! Ha estado a mi lado este tiempo y ha sido un gran apoyo. Ahora que soy la "nueva millonaria" como me llama, no tengo preocupaciones, creo que podría vivir sin trabajar durante 10 años y ver crecer a mi hijo y estar para él. Phil me acompañará en el parto, al igual que Lily, son mi familia y quiero que estén a mi lado y sean los primeros en conocer a Matt, quizá Phil sea una buena figura paterna para Pip, aunque jamás será su padre...

**Tres dias despues**

Pepper está sentada al lado de Phil, sosteniendo su mano durante la revisión de rutina de él, tratando de prestar atención a lo que el Dr. Wong está diciendo acerca de que Phil podrá volver a su trabajo en tan sólo unas pocas semanas.

Con apenas unos días hasta su fecha de vencimiento (parto), Pepper está realmente empezando a orar para que ella entre en trabajo de parto prematuro, especialmente en días como hoy, cuando ella ha estado teniendo contracciones Braxton-Hicks durante todo el día. Como se siente otra que viene en ella aprieta la mano de Phil de nuevo, esperando que él no se da cuenta el número de veces que ella le apretó la mano en los últimos 15 minutos.

Está empezando a preguntarse si tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría ser en realidad el trabajo de parto, pero decide no decir nada a Phil porque sabe que lo preocupará. El otro día, cuando ella le dijo que estaba teniendo contracciones Braxton-Hicks nuevamente, comenzó a enloquecer y siguió preguntándole -¿Estás segura de que no está realmente en el trabajo?- un millón de veces antes de que ella fue capaz de convencerlo de que estaba bien.

Pero al parecer, no se puede engañar a Phil, -Hey, Gi ¿estás bien?- Phil le pregunta.

-Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Susurra Pepper, tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz.

-Porque sigues apretando mi mano, con mucha fuerza.-¿Estás teniendo contracciones?- le pregunta.

-¿qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunta.

-Phil, Virginia, todo bien?- pregunta el doctor, notando que los dos de ellos han sido susurrando un lado a otro en los últimos minutos y sin prestar atención a nada de lo que acaba de decir sobre la salud del agente.

-Oh, sí, todo está bien- dice Pepper antes de que Phil pueda decir algo.

-Bueno, entonces, entonces vamos a empezar con terapias cinco veces por semana, recuerda esto es para tu beneficio- dice el dr. le indica a Phil recostarse en la camilla.

-¿Estás segura de que estás bien?- Phil le pregunta a Pepper mientras que él va hasta la camilla.

-Sí, estoy bien- dice Pepper tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Una vez que Phil y el doctor están en su lugar en la camilla, Pepper siente algo, un goteo por sus piernas, como si acabara de hacer pipi en sus pantalones, pero ella sabe que no es así. Ella mira hacia abajo y ve un charco claro que confirma su peor miedo -La fuente se me ha roto- dice rompiendo a llorar mientras se sienta.

-Sí, en mis zapatos de marca nuevos- dice la asistente del doctor, de pie a su lado.

Phil se da la vuelta y le da a la mujer la mirada, como si fuera su manera de decir: _"Ahora no es el momento de enojarte acerca de sus malditos zapatos_", mientras corre de nuevo hacia Pepper.

Virginia se siente como si el tiempo se quedara quieto, sabe que Phil está hablando con ella, pero ella no oye una palabra que dice.

-Oye, Ginny, ¿estás bien?- Coulson le pregunta de nuevo, de rodillas a su lado. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas teniendo contracciones?-

-Estaba asustada!- Pepper dice rompiendo a llorar otra vez.

-Hey, está bien, está bien- dice Phil, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Pepper. Está muerto de miedo, pero él sabe que no puede dejar que Virginia lo sepa, porque sabe de la mirada en el rostro de ella que está absolutamente aterrorizada. -Va a estar bien. Voy a ir a buscar mi coche y tirar hasta el frente. Nos vemos en el frente.-

-No, por favor, no vayas- dice Pepper agarrando su mano, aún se siente otra contracción por llegar.

-Estás teniendo una contracción en este momento, ¿no es así?- Phil le pregunta, al darse cuenta de que cada vez que había estado apretando la mano, había estado teniendo una contracción.

-Sí, pero ya pasó, no he tenido muchas ... y no duran mucho tiempo en absoluto, tal vez un segundo o dos ... Así que no creo que tenga que ir al hospital- dice Potts tratando de sonar segura de sí misma.

-Virginia, la fuente se acaba de romper, vamos al hospital ahora- dice. -Ahora, yo voy a poner mi coche en marcha. ¿Cree usted que puedes ir a la parte delantera del edificio por tu cuenta?-

-Por favor, no me dejes- Pepper lo mira suplicante.

-Tengo que ir a buscar mi auto, además tengo que llamar a mi papá para que nos puede hacer frente en el hospital y tendré su llamado a Lily para hacerle saber que la fuente se acaba de romper.-

-Phiiiiil- exclama la pelirroja.

-Annie- dice Phil llamando a la chica que él conoce se ha convertido en la amiga de Pepper en los últimos días y que curiosamente la vieron en la sala de espera del consultorio antes de entrar. -¿Puede usted sentarse con Ginny mientras voy a buscar mi auto? Me vuelvo a buscarla.-

-Claro- dice la chica acercándose a sentarse al lado de Pepper. -Hey chica, vas a estar bien- le dice a Pep.

-Gracias- dice Phil a Annie mientras se dirige hacia la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde Phil vuelve a entrar en la sala del consultorio.

-Hey, ¿cómo estás? -pregunta mientras camina de nuevo hacia Pepper y Annie. Se da cuenta de que Pep parece haberse calmado un poco, por lo menos ella no llora. -¿Ha tenido más contracciones?-

-No-

-Está bien, mi coche esta al frente, afuera y llamé a mi papá y Lily y ellos van a reunirse con nosotros en el hospital. Así que ¿estás bien para salir por tu cuenta?-

-Yo no sé- dice la ojiazul- Annie ¿puedes venir también? Quiero que estés allí con nosotros, por favor?-

-Virginia, bueno, no sé ... quiero decir- dice la mujer mirando a Phil en cuanto a lo que debía hacer.

-Está bien por mi, puedes venir con nosotros en el coche-

-Bueno, está bien, si ustedes quieren que yo esté allí entonces seguro- dice Annie.

-Bien- dice Coulson -Está bien, así que, puedes ir caminando a mi coche, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, puedo cargarte si lo necesitas-

-No, está bien, estoy bien.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a irnos ya- dice Phil tomando la mano de Pepper para ayudar a tirarla hacia arriba. La pareja se abre camino a través de la sala, Annie les sigue justo detrás de ellos. Están a medio camino de la puerta cuando Pepper se detiene de repente y aprieta la mano del agente duro y es obvio que ella está teniendo otra contracción.

-Oww!- Pepper gime ya que no puede detenerse a gritar.

-Está bien- dice el hombre tratando de consolarla. -Sólo mantén la respiración y apreta mi mano. Está bien.- Annie se queda parada allí mirando a Phil tratando de confortar a la pelirroja, gratamente sorprendida por lo tranquilo que parece.

Pepper no está segura de si es porque ella está de pie esta vez o qué, pero esta contracción parece peor que los demás y más tiempo. Finalmente, después de lo que se siente como una eternidad que se acabó. -Estoy bien ahora- dice aflojando su control sobre la mano de Phil.

-Segura que estás bien?- le pregunta.

-Sí, todo está bien-.

Pepper, Phil y Annie siguen haciendo su camino a través de la sala.

Dr. Wong- dice Phil- volveré a mi cita, es una pena que usted sea ortopedista y solo vea huesos, si no, ella estaría teniendo aquí a Matt.

Phil todavía está aterrado sabiendo lo que Pepper y él enfrentarán en estas próximas horas ... pero sabiendo que Lily, su padre y Annie están con ellos haciéndoles sentir un poco mejor.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Stark...**

Tony se encontraba en cama, ese día se había sentido enfermo y no físicamente, sino porque estaba pensando proponerle matrimonio a Maya, ya que era la única que estaba a su lado, pues Rhodes y los vengadores le han dado la espalda por lo que le hizo a Pepper, incluso Romanoff solo lo ponía al tanto de la situación de SI sin verlo, lo odiaba por dañar a su amiga y por él, ella no sabia donde estaba Pepper.

Entonces cerraba los ojos y solo recordaba a Pepper, su Pepper...Estuvo trabajando hasta casi medianoche de ayer y no pudo concentrarse en lo que hacia. Hoy todo se había alineado su contra y sus deseos de encontrarla, a su cabeza sólo venían imágenes imaginándola cómo estaría vestida, su pelo, su cara, toda ella...hasta que Maya lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Tony, tenemos una reservación en el Carbon Beach Club a las 11 pm-

-Maya, por que no te vas? Me siento cansado y enfermo-

-Son las 3pm Tony! Deberías estar en SI, haciéndote cargo de tu compañía, en lugar de que Natalie (Natasha porque ella no sabe) lo haga!-

-Maya, es MI compañía, YO decido quien está a cargo-

-Esta bien Tony, pero no tienes que gritarme-

-Yo...amm...lo lamento Maya, a las 11 cierto- Maya asintió- pasaré por ti a las 10:40, ahora si no te importa, déjame solo-

Maya salió mas que feliz, sabía que estaba recuperando a Tony, pero no le importaba él, le importaba el dinero de Tony y el lugar que obtendría si lograba casarse con él y mas darle un hijo...con eso lo tendría ligado a ella.

Por su parte Tony, tomó la botella de Whisky que vio en su gabinete y empezó a beber hasta caer dormido recordando a Pepper a cada minuto y llorando su ausencia y la de Matt también, pues eran su alegría y vida, sin ellos era nada, era un muerto en vida...

**De nuevo en Ohio**

Cuando Phil, Pepper y Annie caminaban a través de las puertas del hospital, lo primero que Phil ve es a su papá y a Lily que estaban ahí, a la espera de una silla de ruedas para Pepper. Aunque Robert Coulson se sorprendió un poco al ver a Annie entrar con Phil y Virginia no se toma el tiempo para cuestionar por qué está aquí con ellos. El sr. Coulson mueve a Pepper para que se siente y ella con gusto se sienta.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunta a Pepper.

-No quiero hacer esto!- Pepper dice por lo que Phil jura debe ser como la centésima vez en el minuto 40 ya que se le rompió.

-Virginia, mira, sé que tienes miedo, pero todo va a estar bien. Quiero decir, hemos ido a las clases de preparación para el parto y ya sabes lo que va a pasar, además de que voy a estar a tu lado el Todo el tiempo- dice Phil tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Y yo también estoy aquí- dice Annie.

-Sí, y voy a estar esperando en la sala de espera con el señor Robert y Steve- dice Lily, quien había invitado al último a estar con ella, haciéndole prometer que guardaría el secreto del paradero de Pepper.

-Mira, cariño, estamos aquí para ti- dice Annie tratando de calmar a la pelirroja asustada.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay!- Pepper responde debido al hecho de que ella está teniendo una vez más otra contracción. Ella sabe que está haciendo una escena delante de todos, pero sinceramente le importa muy poco en estos momentos.

-Sólo mantén la respiración- dice Phil agachándose para que pueda exprimir fácilmente su mano. -Sí, eso es todo, simplemente mantén la respiración y apreta mi mano.-

-No creo que pueda hacer esto- dice la ex AP de Tony después de que su contracción ha terminado.

-Sí, tu puedes, eres fuerte, además de que en realidad no tienes mucha opción- Phil dice riendo, con la esperanza de que ayudará a relajar a la pelirroja.

En ese momento, una enfermera sale y le dice a Virginia que están listos para tomarla y empuja su silla de ruedas mientras que Lily, Phil y Annie siguen a la enfermera en el pasillo.

Phil y su padre están sentados en la habitación del hospital solo mientras Annie y Lily están ayudando a cambiar a Pepper en su bata de hospital.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?- Robert le pregunta a su hijo.

-Soy un desastre- dijo el agente.

-Estuviste genial con ella por ahí.-

-Muy bien? Está volviéndome loco!-

-Phil, es primeriza en el trabajo, creo que es algo comprensible por qué está volviéndote loco. El trabajo es aterrador para cualquier mujer porque es algo que nunca se sabe realmente lo que es hasta que lo experimenta.-

-Deberías haber visto cuando rompió su fuente, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado obtuvo la mirada de terror en su rostro. Y cuando le pregunté acerca de sus contracciones, ella rompió a llorar y dijo_:" Tengo miedo" _ Déjame que te cuente, mientras ella estaba sentada allí gritando todo lo que quería hacer era borrar esa mirada asustada de la cara y decirle que todo va a estar bien-

-Lo sé, lo sé.-

-No sé cómo voy a salir de esto. Estoy teniendo un tiempo bastante difícil, tratando de mantener la calma cuando ella está teniendo una contracción, ¿cómo se supone que debo mantener la calma cuando en realidad está dando a luz?"

-Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo y te irá bien.- Los dos se sientan en la sala en silencio durante un par de segundos.

-Genial- Phil dice sarcásticamente mientras saca su teléfono celular y ve que es sólo 3:43. ¿Realmente ha sido menos de una hora ya que la fuente de Pepper se rompió?

Dentro de unos minutos la Dra. Chin viene a comprobar.

-Está bien, Virginia, tienes unos tres centímetros de dilatación- dice la Dra. Chin.

-Eso es todo?- Pepper le pide. -¿Cómo voy a estar a sólo tres centímetros?-

-Virginia, sólo tiene que conseguir hasta diez centímetros antes de empezar a pujar- dice Phil tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Sí, tienes prácticamente la mitad de camino ya- dice Annie.

-Está bien, voy a tener una enfermera entrando y enganchandote a un monitor para que podamos controlar sus contracciones y también tener a una de las enfermeras poniéndote en una línea IV (IntraVenosa). ¡Vuelvo en un rato- la Dr. Chin dice mientras sale de la habitación de la ojiazul.

-Lo estás haciendo bien- Phil dice mientras coge la mano de Pepper y la llena de besos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que les guste y de verdad lamento haber dejado un rato el fic, pero realmente estoy en duelo y emocionalmente no ando muy bien, pero ya habia hecho la mitad del capitulo y hoy ya un poco mejor lo pude acompletar...y me sentia un poco mal por no explicarles y dejarles sin cap...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Karitofanrob, Patty Beltran, SelenitaLunar y Valeria90 **

**Espero que el sabado pueda acompletar el capitulo que sigue y subirlo...**

**Dejenme un lindo review si? Ya sea de me gusta, me disgusta, te falla esto o lo que sea... Y les regalaré un bebé de Starky (mi hermosa perrita Cocker Spaniel ingles :3)**

**Chao chao**


	15. Labor de amor parte 2

**Gracias por la paciencia y reviews...aquí otro capitulo :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, bueno sí, Matt, Jhon, los doctores y Rosa López son míos los demás son de Stan Lee y Marvel.**

**...**

Los próximos 20 minutos pasan en un borrón para Phil, las enfermeras siguen llegando y saliendo tratando de conseguir que Virginia se tranquilice. Primero la conectan a un monitor que realiza un seguimiento de sus contracciones. Otra enfermera entonces entra y pone una vía intravenosa en la mano izquierda.

-Está bien, Señora Coulson, va a sentir un pequeño pinchazo- dice la enfermera mientras se prepara para poner el IV en la mano de la pelirroja.

-Philipe- dice Pepper con un toque nervioso en su voz.

-Tranquila, mírame y todo estará bien- dice tratando de calmarla, porque sabe lo mucho que odia las agujas.

-Aaaayyy- Pepper grita, a pesar del hecho de que es menos doloroso entonces las contracciones que ha estado teniendo.

-Listo- dice la enfermera mientras pega cintas en la línea IV en la mano de Pepper.

-Todo listo? Estoy muy lejos de que todo este listo! Todavía tengo probablemente cerca de un millón de horas de trabajo todavía y me dices que listo!-

-Ginny, ella quería decir que todo esta listo refiriéndose a la vía intravenosa- dice Phil, una vez más tratando de calmarla. Tiene la sensación de que esto va a llevar por mucho tiempo.

Cuando la enfermera deja a Pepper, esta tiene otra contracción.

-No me gusta esto!- Pepper grita durante su contracción.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Phil.

-Sólo mantén la respiración, Ginny- dice Annie.

-Sigue apretando mi mano tan fuerte como puedas- dice Phil, aunque él jura que si le aprieta la mano con más fuerza, va a perder todo el sentimiento en ella.

-Ginny, ya falta menos- dice Lily mirando el monitor. -Hay que tranquilizarse y todo acabará-, dice Lily cuando Pepper se pone de nuevo en relieve.

-Sí, cada que la siguiente viene es peor- dice Pepper.

-Eso es algo de lo que se supone que sucede cuando estás en el trabajo, me refiero a que las contracciones se vuelven cada vez más fuerte y más cerca y más cerca, hasta que nace- dijo Phil.

-Phil, por favor, cállate, tú no sabes lo que estoy pasando, cállate!-

-Lo siento, yo solo-

-Tu qué?- Pepper dice interrumpiendo a Phil. -Sólo estabas tratando de ayudar? Bueno, supongo que, a menos que puedas hacer que mi útero se contraiga, eso es una cosa que no puedes hacer!

Annie y Lily están mirando a la pelirroja loca, el quiere ayudarla a calmarse, pero no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Cariño, cálmate, cálmate- dice Lily tratando de consolar a su hermana asustada.

-No me gusta esto. Sólo quiero que esto termine!-

-Yo sé que sí. Sabes que he estado de parto antes- dice Annie sonriente. -Sé que duele como el infierno, pero te prometo que en el momento que sostengas a tu hijo, sabrás que todo valió la pena.-

-Eso espero- dice la pelirroja.

-Sé que es así- Annie dice mientras acaricia el cabello de Pepper hacia atrás, recordando cómo su marido, Mason había hecho lo mismo cuando estaba en trabajo de parto de su hija Lizzie.

Phil mira a su papá, él sabe que Pepper quiso que estuviese allí para ella, pero está agradecido de que Lily y Annie están aquí con él y Pepper, porque a pesar de que no tiene ningún derecho con el hijo de Pepper ni con ella, la quiere desde que eran adolescentes y nunca la olvidó, aunque ella ame a Tony siempre estará al lado de ella...también sabe que no hay manera de que Pepper podría haber manejado esta situación por su cuenta. Hasta ahora, él ha sido sorprendentemente capaz de mantener la calma, aunque esto no esta ni siquiera cerca de terminar, pero esta seguro que de alguna manera él y Pepper saldrán de esto juntos.

-¿A quién crees que se va a parecer? Pepper preguntó.

-Creo que va a tener el pelo rojo y ojos azules como su madre- dice Annie.

-Phil, ¿qué te parece?- Ginny le pide.

-Sinceramente, no me importa a quien se parezca, ya sé que va a ser hermoso como su madre- Phil dice sonriendo a Pepper. Incluso varias horas en el trabajo, él todavía piensa que ella se ve hermosa. -Con tal de que no salga con un reactor arc o un traje- bromea.

Su comentario hace reír a Pepper, pero de repente se siente que ella le aprieta su mano y en este punto ni siquiera tiene que mirar por encima de la pantalla para saber que siente otra contracción por llegar.

-Ay, no puedo hacer esto! Odio esto! Esto es todo culpa de Tony! Lo odio!- la pelirroja grita.

-Sólo mantén la respiración- dice Phil mientras Gigi le aprieta la mano. -Sí, eso es todo, sólo sigue respirando y mirándome-

-Cariño, lo estás haciendo muy bien- dice Lily.

-Oye, Ginny, ¿quieres que te traiga un poco más de pedacitos de hielo?- Annie le pregunta.

-No me importa- Pep dice mientras suspira de alivio cuando la contracción llega a su fin.

**En Malibú**

Tony había despertado con una resaca que lo estaba matando, no sabia que hora ni día era, pero si recordaba que tenia una cita con Maya...

-Jarvis, programa el baño, y dime la hora-

-El baño está programado y son las 9 pm señor-

-Bien J, alguna pista de Pepper?- dijo mientras bebía un vaso de whisky, de nuevo.

-No señor, desde hace casi un mes la señorita Potts vació sus cuentas bancarias en Carolina del norte y no ha habido rastro alguno de ella.-

-Esto es una mierda Jarvis!, como puede alguien desaparecer de un día para otro?!- gritó el millonario mientras aventaba al suelo su vaso de whisky- Es imposible, la necesito aquí conmigo! Es como si hubiese mu...muerto- un silencio y escalofrío invadió al castaño- Jarvis, búscala en los datos de-

-Señor, he buscado su pista en morgues, hospitales y muchos mas lugares y no hay datos- le interrumpió la IA- Le sugiero que se tranquilice señor, su ritmo cardíaco esta muy acelerado y no es buena señal-

-Que más da si muero Jarvis, ella no está a mi lado, donde se supone que estaba su lugar- comenzó a sollozar el hombre y limpio su lagrima que rodaba en la mejilla izquierda- lo arruine Jarvis, no se como puedo ser tan imbécil, tan estúpido, perdí lo que mas he amado en esta vida- tomó un sorbo directo de la botella de whisky.

-Señor, el coronel Rhodes esta en la puerta y ha escuchado todo- advirtió Jarvis mientras el moreno se adentraba a la habitación de Tony.

-Tony, yo...-

-Esta bien, coronel, que sucede?- dijo el castaño sin mirarlo.

-Coronel?- dijo James.

-Así es coronel, digo, amigos creo que ya no somos cierto? He estado aquí solo y si hubieses sido un buen amigo, estarías preocupado por mi!-

-No me vengas con estupideces Tony, heriste a Pepper y la engañaste, ella era como mi hermana y lo sabes, no te golpee porque te respeto ya que mi madre es también tu madre, y disculpa señor ego pero no eres el centro del mundo, se que Maya ha estado frecuentandote y hasta duerme en ocasiones aquí- dijo Rhodes enojado señalando durante todo su discurso con el dedo acusador a Tony.

-Ya sé que la herí, no tienes que repetírmelo! Crees que no pienso en esta estúpida noche!? y lo de Maya, NO te incumbe, es la única que ha estado aquí alimentándome y encargándose de mi-

-Ahora veo que Pepper era mucho para ti- dijo el coronel para luego dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto- lo mejor que pudo hacer fue irse y desaparecer, pero yo sólo venía a decirte que SHIELD se comunicó conmigo ya que tu nunca respondes, para decirme que han desistido con la búsqueda de Pepper.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- dijo el castaño abriendo los ojos como platos y llevando sus manos a su cabello.

-Lo único que dijeron fue que algún día aparecerá ya sea con vida o no, y era todo por parte de ellos, pues has sido echado de los vengadores, ya que no estas bien y dudan de que lo estés pronto.-

-Es que a nadie le importo? Bien, a final de cuentas igual solo lo hacia por Pepper, por ella era mejor persona, ahora retírate, tengo una cita- dijo Tony caminando en dirección a su baño.

-Stark, has vuelto a ser el de antes?-

-Ese no es tu problema, adiós!- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si para alistarse a su cita con Maya, mientras que Rhodes sin otra opción, se retiró de la casa de su ex amigo.

**En Ohio**

Cuatro horas más tarde y después de la última contracción, Phil en serio siente como si su mano izquierda se va a caer, que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte de un agarre que tiene Virginia. Hasta el momento se las ha arreglado para mantenerse juntos, pero él no sabe cuánto tiempo más puede hacer esto.

La Dra. Chin acababa de llegar en un par de minutos antes de comprobara que Pepper está sólo 5 centímetros dilatada, lo que significa que a este ritmo, probablemente va a ser tardado. Sabe que tiene que salir por unos minutos para serenarse para que pueda permanecer fuerte para Pepper ... y además que realmente necesita hacer pis por lo que se da cuenta que ahora es un buen momento.

-Hey Gi, como que realmente tengo que hacer pis- susurra Phil a ella, con la esperanza de que no le escuchan.

-¿Y me lo dices, eso? Pepper dice -No es como que necesitaras mi permiso para ir al baño.-

-Bueno, para ir al baño Yo, obviamente, tengo que salir de la habitación, y también tengo la necesidad de estirar las piernas, así que si te parece bien voy a levantarme y caminar por unos minutos . -

-¿Qué quieres decir con que necesitas levantarte y estirar las piernas? Me prometiste que estarías a mi lado todo el tiempo.-

-Y he estado y estaré a tu lado, pero necesito unos minutos para mí ... te prometo que no tardaré mucho. Yo incluso trataré de estar de vuelta antes de la siguiente contracción. ¿A qué distancia están separados ahora? Como diez minutos?-

-Ocho- le corrige Pepper.

-Está bien, así que voy a tratar de estar de vuelta antes de las próximas, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tienes a Annie y Lily contigo y si quieres, probablemente podría conseguir a alguien para venir por unos minutos mientras me he ido. Y también puedo llamarle a cualquier persona en particular que desees que sepa de Matt? -

-No- Virginia dijo con amargura- bueno si: Tony-

-Uh, ¿por qué?- Phil pregunta. Tony es la última persona que esperaba que mencionara.

-Yo quiero que vea lo que él me hizo a mí, esto es todo su maldita culpa!- Exclama la ojiazul.

-Mejor no, sigue bien sin saber de nosotros- dice sonriendo mientras él se inclina y le besa la frente.

-Phil- Annie lo detiene antes de que él saliera por la puerta, -Mason me envió un mensaje y él está en camino.-

-Gracias- dijo el agente.

Después de ir al baño rápidamente, Coulson entra en la sala de espera y de inmediato empiezan a tirar preguntas como "¿Cuál es su nombre?" y "¿Cómo está?"

-Hey- Coulson dice, tratando de hablar sobre todas las preguntas que están tirandole. -No ha tenido el bebé todavía. De hecho, probablemente va a ser tardado, ya que ella sólo está alrededor de 5 cm de dilatación ahora.-

-Yo no necesitaba saber eso- dice Steve con una mirada asco en el rostro.

-De todos modos, parece que va a tardar, sin embargo, entiendo que si quieren volver a casa y volver en algún momento futuro. Sólo vine aquí por un par de minutos para estirar las piernas.-

-Hijo, nos quedaremos toda la noche si es necesario- dice Robert.

-Uh, está bien- responde mientras camina hacia el otro lado de la sala de espera para hablar con Fury.

-Hey Coulson, ¿cómo estás?- pregunta mientras Phil se sienta en la silla a su lado.

-Estoy bien, supongo, aunque muy nervioso: Un minuto ella está haciéndolo muy bien y siento que sólo estamos teniendo una conversación normal y luego, de repente siente una fuerte contracción que viene y empieza a volverse loco y yo estoy tratando de calmarla, al mismo tiempo tratando de no asustarme a mí mismo. Sólo tenía que alejarme de todo durante unos minutos, o iba a terminar volviendo loco o algo así, lo que acabaría de hacer las cosas peor para Virginia. Quiero decir, cada vez que ella se ve tan miserable y desamparada, me siento tan impotente porque no puedo hacer nada para ayudar- el agente dice, agradecido al fin de poder dejar salir todas sus emociones.

-Agente, ya sé que puede parecer que no está haciendo nada para ayudarla, pero sé que usted, estando allí significa todo para ella- dice Fury.

-Quizá- responde el agente.

-Coulson, hay otro motivo por el que estoy aquí. Me he comunicado con el Coronel James Rhodes amigo de Stark, y le informamos acerca de desistir en la búsqueda de Virginia Juliette Potts McDowell, pero me temo de que algún día sabrán que ella vive y que decidió llevar tu apellido para no aparecer como Potts nunca mas...

**Flashback**

-Señorita Potts, lo que usted pide es imposible, no puedo hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra- dijo Fury en su oficina.

-Por favor, no quiero seguir escondida de Stark pero no puedo seguir llevando mi apellido, seria un blanco fácil, por favor- dijo la pelirroja suplicante.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer tal acción- replicó el hombre del parche. Pepper dio rienda suelta a su llanto, pues realmente quería dejar de ser Potts para no ser encontrada y Phil sintió mucha pena por ella.

-Señor, usted me dijo que podría pedirle el favor que quisiera mientras estuve en el hospital, recuperándome del accidente en NY, no es así?- dijo Phil.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, agente Coulson?- dijo Fury con una mirada retadora.- Chantaje?

-No señor, sólo le pido que le cambie el nombre a Pepper, como un favor de mi parte-

-Agente, no podemos recurrir al chantaje-

-¿No? ¿No fue lo que hizo con Stark y Rogers haciéndoles creer que morí?- decía seriamente el agente mientras Pepper estaba perpleja por su actitud.

-Se enteraron que usted vivía agente- dijo Fury golpeando su escritorio.

-Ella vivirá y se enterarán, pero no ahora-

-Bien, dígame señorita...cual será su nuevo nombre?- se dirigió el director de SHIELD a Pepper.

-_Virginia Marie Williams-Coulson_ - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo a Phil, quien estaba más que sorprendido, no esperaba que Virginia usara su apellido como si fuera su esposa.

**Fin flashback**

-Agente? Esta bien?- dijo Fury revoloteando la mano frente a la cara de Phil.

-Eh, bueno, probablemente debería volver, pero gracias por estar aquí y todo- dice mientras se levanta para irse.

-¿Dónde rayos has estado?- Pepper exclama cuando Phil entra por la puerta de su habitación en el hospital.

-Lo siento, yo estaba hablando con Fury en la sala de espera y terminé hablando con él durante unos minutos.-

-Está bien, cuidamos muy bien de ella por ti- Lily respondió.

-¿Has tenido más contracciones mientras yo no estaba?- Phil le pregunta.

-Sólo uno- Annie le responde -Pero parece que ella está a punto de tener otro- dice mirando el monitor. Phil corre rápidamente hacia el lado de la pelirroja y le toma la mano.

-No me gusta esto!- Pepper grita mientras comienza una nueva contracción. -Jamas tendré más hijos. De hecho, nunca voy a tener sexo otra vez, así no tengo que preocuparme de quedar embarazada otra vez.-

Phil ha escuchado que las mujeres a menudo dicen cosas durante el parto que en realidad no quieren decir, lo que lo lleva a suponer que ella en realidad no quiere decir que nunca tendrá hijos y, definitivamente, no es serio acerca de no tener relaciones sexuales. La mirada en el rostro de su Annie lo tranquiliza y le hace saber que es mejor ignorar lo que dijo Virginia.

-Gi, lo estás haciendo bien, sólo sigue respirando- le anima él- -sólo sigue apretando mi mano. Estoy aquí, no voy a ninguna parte.-

-No va a terminar esta cosa?- Pepper pregunta.

-Sí, está a punto de terminar- dice Annie frotando su espalda como una forma de asegurarle que el dolor casi ha terminado por el momento.

-Finalmente- dice la ojiazul suspirando de alivio mientras se encuentra de vuelta ahora que su contracción ha terminado.

-Ginny, ¿estás segura de que no quiere una epidural?- pregunta el inocente agente.

-No!- La ex AP exclama enfáticamente.

-Ella odia las agujas- responde Lily.

-Está bien, está bien, lo olvidé- dice Phil muy apenado -En este caso, de verdad lo mejor que puedes hacer es cerrar los ojos y tratar de conciliar el sueño.-

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser capaz de dormir cuando estoy teniendo contracciones cada ocho minutos?- exclama. Ha estado tratando de mantener la compostura, pero después de haber estado en el trabajo durante casi seis horas, básicamente perdió el control de sus emociones.

-Virginia, cierra los ojos y trata de dormir un poco, aunque sea sólo por unos minutos- Phil dice mientras acaricia el pelo hacia atrás, en un intento para tratar de mantener la calma.

-Está bien- responde la pelirroja mientras cierra sus ojos, sobre todo porque ella está agotada, ella realmente duda que en realidad vaya a caer dormida.

**En el Carbon Beach Club**

Tony y Maya se encontraban cenando pasta y carne mientras bebían vino y charlaban cosas sin sentido como el clima o el salón de belleza en el más exclusivo restaurante de Malibú.

-Tony, realmente te extraño por las noches sabes?- dijo Maya tomándole la mano- ME haces taaanta falta-

-Ah...si, yo también- respondió el castaño sin escuchar con atención lo que ella acababa de decir.

-Stark, que sucede? En que piensas?- dijo algo enojada la fea castaña :P

-Nada, creo que deje encendido mi reproductor de música y en que Rosa debe prepararme un omelette- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa...

-El Tony de siempre, te dije que te extraño cada noche- esbozo una sonrisa Maya.

-Deberías mudarte a mi casa, la próxima semana- dijo serio.

-En serio?- ella dijo mas que feliz.

-Si- simplemente dijo nuestro Iron Man.

-No te veo muy emocionado Tony-

-Es que aun pienso en mi omelette-

Esa noche Toya tuvieron sexo en el departamento de ella, eso era para Tony, sexo, solo había hecho el amor con una persona, en tiempos distintos: la primera vez de ella y cada noche mientras vivieron juntos...esa "ella" era Pepper... A la 1 am volvió a su mansión y se acostó a dormir.

**De nuevo en el hospital**

Eran casi las 3 am y Pep ha estado en el trabajo durante casi doce horas. Las contracciones de Pep son prácticamente una encima de la otra. No sólo se ha agotado Phil, pero no está seguro de cuánto tiempo más puede soportar verla en tanto dolor.

-Está bien, estás a 10 cm, está totalmente dilatada, así que vamos a empezar a prepararte para el parto- la Dra. Chin dice mientras se levanta al terminar de examinar a Potts.

-Aaaaahhhh- dice la pobre y adolorida pelirroja mientras aprieta la mano de Phil, que no está seguro si ella está haciendo esto porque está teniendo otra contracción o si está asustada porque se da cuenta de que está a pocos minutos de dar a luz. Es probable que sea una combinación de ambos, piensa el agente.

Los siguientes minutos pasan en un dos por tres para Coulson, mientras sigue tratando de confortar a Pepper, mirando a las enfermeras prepararla para el parto y la llegada de su hijo. Esto está sucediendo realmente, esta a punto de ser madre, va a conocer por fin a su hijo!

El agente ve como dos enfermeras ayudan a Virginia a entrar en la posición de parto, sin apenas creer que esto esté pasando.

-Está bien, señora Coulson, en su siguiente contracción, va a empezar a pujar, ¿de acuerdo?- la Dra. Chin dice.

-No quiero hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto! Yo-yo tengo miedo!- grita mientras se agarra de la mano de Phil y de Lily.

-Virginia, puedes hacer esto -

-No, no puedo!- interrumpe la pelirroja al hombre.

-Sí, tu puedes, estoy aquí al lado, puedes hacer esto: Sé que puedes!-Phil dijo besándole la mano para tranquilizarla.

-Está bien, Virginia, vas a pujar en tres: uno, dos, tres", dice la Dra.

Y puja al "tres" Pepper "Ahh!" grita. Ella nunca se ha sentido un dolor tan insoportable en su vida. -Bueno, fue genial, de nuevo vamos a pujar en tres- dice la Dra.

Durante los siguientes minutos, la ojiazul continúa pujando, cada vez se siente un dolor insoportable ir a través de todo su cuerpo, como si su cuerpo está siendo desgarrado por la mitad. Con una mano que está sosteniendo la mano de Phil, mientras se apoya en Lily con la otra, mientras que Annie está de pie cerca de su rostro y entre las contracciones le limpia la frente con un paño húmedo y frío.

Después de varios empujones, Pepper siente que no está logrando nada, como si ella va a estar haciendo esto para siempre. -No puedo hacer esto!-

-Sí, tu puedes, lo estás haciendo- Phil dice mientras le toma la mano y la besa de nuevo.

-No estoy haciendo nada, creo que está atrapado!-

-No, definitivamente estás haciendo algo- Coulson dice mientras mira para ver qué es exactamente lo que está pasando allá abajo.

-Quiero a mi mamá!- Grita Pepper.

-Lo sé- Lily dice de una manera maternal, tratando de consolarla.

-Ginny, estas a más de la mitad y lo estás haciendo excelente, pero hay que seguir presionando bien, si? la Dra. Chin le dice.

La cansada mujer sigue empujando y un par de pujidos más tarde, la Dra. Chin dice:

-Puedo ver su cabeza, tiene el cabello castaño- dice Phil mientras consigue un primer vistazo de la cabeza de Matt.

-No puedo hacer esto! Estoy muy cansada! Por favor!-

-Ginny, estás casi allí! Estás tan cerca de hacer esto!- Annie dice mientras una vez más limpia la frente de Pepper con la toalla.

-Señora Coulson, sus hombros están casi fuera, yo sólo necesito tres empujones más, eso es todo- dice la Dra. Chin.

-Ya casi termina, puedes hacer esto!- Phil dice.

Tres empujones más tarde, Pepper oye el llanto y ella sabe que todo ha terminado, es su hijo a quien escucha llorar.

**En ese mismo y preciso momento en Malibú**

Tony's POV

Mierda! Me levanto sudado y con la respiración agitada, por qué? Algo no está bien... No se cómo se encuentra Pepper y Matt, hoy mi día fue extraño, no dejaba de pensar en Pepper dando a luz al pequeño Pip...Oh Pip, ese hermoso apodo que te pusimos, lo único que recuerdo del sueño del que acabo de despertar era Pepper en un hospital, dando a luz, sola sin nadie que pueda darle fuerzas y llegue de pronto, cuando según estaba en una fiesta en Canadá, cuando nacía Matty y ella me miró, me sonrió e iba cerrando los ojos lentamente, mientras su pulso era mas débil y Matt era robado por Aldrich.

-Estoy realmente jodido- exclamé estirándome el cabello y llorando- ¿Donde estas Peper? Te necesito-

Me levanté y tomé la botella del mejor whisky que tengo en mi colección: una botella que Pep me regaló en mi cumpleaños...El tiempo fue pasando y todo empezó a oscurecerse...(se durmió)

**En el hospital**

-Papá, ¿quieres cortar el cordón?- la Dra. Chin le pide a Phil.

-Ah, yooo...dice Phil mirando a Pepper para saber si lo aprobaba, pues nadie sabía que él no era el papá ni que su apellido era Coulson y menos que no eran un matrimonio, y ella asiente con una mirada cansada y una bella sonrisa- Si-. Cuando él corta el cordón, consigue su primera visión completa de Matt. -Virginia, es hermoso, absolutamente hermoso- la voz de Phil parece tener grietas cuando rueda por sus mejillas un par de lágrimas.

Una enfermera toma entonces a Matt y rápidamente lo limpia antes de dárselo a la nueva madre. Coulson sabe de la sonrisa en el rostro de Pep, lo que la gente quiere decir, cuando se habla de un _"resplandor de madre"_ porque ella está absolutamente brillante mientras sostiene a su hijo por primera vez.

-Phil, tienes razón, es hermoso- dice con lágrimas la ojiazul.

-El se parece a su mamá, eso es seguro, excepto por la nariz- dice Lily.

-Hey, Matt, yo soy tu mamá- dice Pep.- Y el será como tu papá mi amor- añade. Phil estaba congelado, no pensaba que ella dijera eso, pero quizá lo hacia porque era la única persona masculina mas cercana a ella y a Matt, pensó para si mismo.

-Matt, es así como decidiste llamarlo?- Annie pregunta.

-Sí, Annie, conozca a su sobrino, Christopher Matthew Williams- dice Pepper.

-Phil, ¿quieres cargarlo?- le pregunta la pelirroja.

-Uh, sí, quiero decir, supongo- dice nerviosamente.

-Phil, no hay razón para estar nervioso- dice la ojiazul mientras las manos de ella cuidadosamente le dan a su hijo a él. Cuando ella se sienta a mirar a Phil sosteniendo a su hijo, naturalmente piensa que podría ser un gran padre y ejemplo.

Mientras él está allí, con su "hijo", todos sus temores de ser el padre de un niño que no es biológicamente suyo desaparecen- Hey, Matt, papá te quiere- dice incapaz de detener algunas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Pepper admira la escena y empieza a llorar, deseaba con muchas ganas de que fuera Tony quien estuviese en el lugar de Phil, que fuese Tony quien estuvo a su lado durante el nacimiento de Matt, el hijo de ambos, el fruto de su amor callado por años y que ese pequeño ser era prueba de que el amor realmente existió por un momento y que era lo mejor que pudo pasarle...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, no me maten por tener mucho Phil/Pepper pero siempre quise que tuvieran una relación y que Tony lo detestara, ademas quise que el parto fuera largo, es hermoso asistir a uno, el próximo capitulo Nat y Clint aparecerán ..Acepto sugerencias y quejas, ...déjenme un lindo review con sugerencias, correcciones, lo que sea :D  
**

***Una preeeeegunta: quieren que promocione sus fics? :D díganme por pm!**

*Avances de los capitulos siguientes:

**1. Habrá dos bodas**  
**2. Una muerte?**  
**3. Pasará un tiempo rápido para reunir a mi Pepperony :3**  
**5 .Pepper tendrá un trabajo muuuuuy distinto y no, no es ****prostitución**  
**6. Habrá canciones(acepto pedidos)**  
**7. No hubo numero cuatro en la lista**  
**8. A que te pusiste a checarlo.  
**

**Muchas gracias, ya ando de mejor estado de animo pero no del todo bien y gracias por los reviews a: ****SelenitaLunar ****(lo siento, Tony no sabe pero presintió algo),**** Valeria-90 ****(Tony hubiese estresado mas a Pep),**** Taishita StarkTaisho**** (ame tu review reí como loca), ****Patty Beltran-Stark**** (gracias por comprender y ya esta lo de Jarvis) y ****Arista17**** (el suspenso es lo mejor y boda Toya lalala)...**

**Las opiniones de TODAS son importantes...Les envió amor XO**

Ahora si...Chao chao!


	16. Noticias

**Gracias por la paciencia y reviews...aqui otro capitulo :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, bueno sí, Matt, Jhon y Rosa López son mios, los demás son de Stan Lee y Marvel.**

...

**Pepper´s POV**

Vaya que mi hijo es la cosa mas hermosa y dulce del mundo, es cierto que ser madre es difícil, pues tienes que desvelarte y esas cosas, pero estos 4 meses han sido los mas hermosos que he vivido, adorando y viendo crecer a mi pequeño Matt, tiene la nariz de Tony y su cabello aunque un poco más claro que el de mi amado; sus ojos son como los de mi padre y mi hermano Evan: entre grises y verdes, es hermoso.

Gracias a Phil y a Lily he podido con todo: ir al supermercado, atender mi casa, cuidar de mi Pip, aliarme con Annie en su negocio de bar/karaoke y hemos abierto sucursales en NY, Florida, Washington y California, para ser exacta en LA.

Phil salió esta mañana de viaje a Toronto, realmente lo extrañaré, pero lo bueno es que Nat y Clint vendrán a conocer a Matt...Aun recuerdo cuando le llame a Nat para decirle que mi hijo había nacido...

Flashback

-Virginia, como te fuiste sin decirme? Pensé que eramos amigas!- dijo la espía.

-Lo eres Natasha, solo no quería que Tony supiera donde estaba- dijo la pelirroja.

-Aun así V, debiste decirme, no sabes cuan angustiada estuve todo este tiempo-

-Lo lamento si? Te llamo porque realmente quiero que tu y Barton conozcan a Matt, ya que quiero que sean sus padrinos-

-Hablas en serio Potts?-

-Sí y te agradecería que me llames Williams, no quiero que nadie sepa que hablas conmigo-

-Bien señorita Williams, donde podré verle?-

-Ve a Ohio y Lily te recojerá-

-Bien, estaremos ahí en 2 días-

**Fin flashback**

Mientras la pelirroja preparaba su desayuno, aprovechando que el pequeño Matt dormía plácidamente, escuchó la puerta abrirse: eran Clint, Tasha y Lily llegando a su casa, la casa que compartía con Phil.

-Pepper- dijo la rusa abrazando a su amiga.

-Hola Nat- le regresó el abrazo y dándole una sonrisa al hombre- Hola Clint-

-Hola Pepper, me alegra que estes bien- dijo Barton.

-Donde esta Matt? Muero por conocerlo- dijo la asistente de Tony.

-Esta dormido, pero subamos a verlo- dijo la reluciente madre guiando a sus visitas a la habitación de su hijo.

Al llegar arriba, Natasha pudo ver en una mesa un sobre dirigido a Pepper, pero que no llevaba Potts como apellido, sino Williams Coulson, pero prefirió callarlo hasta platicar de ese asunto con la ojiazul.

-Oh cielos, es...es muy parecido a Tony, su nariz y su cabello, Pepper- dijo Clint.

-Es cierto, totalmente un Stark, es una pena que su padre sea un completo idiota- respondió la rusa.

Pepper tomó a su hijo dormido y le acariciaba el cabello con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, y le ofreció a Nat cargarlo para luego cogerlo entre sus brazos Ojo de Halcón. Minutos más tarde, la pareja y la pelirroja se encontraban charlando en la sala, mientras Lily atendía a Steve, que había ido a visitarle.

-Pepper, acaso Steve sabe que estas aquí?- preguntó Nat.

-Sí, lo ha sabido desde que Matt llegó al mundo-

-Él sabía que estabas aquí y yo no? Gracias amiga- replicó Nat a lo que Clint se rió.

-Lo siento, pero Lily le dijo y le hizo jurar que no abriría la boca y así lo ha hecho- dijo la ojiazul mirando hacia la terraza donde se encontraban Lily y Steve- nadie mas lo sabia.

-Pepper, Natasha, iré a ducharme y a descansar, realmente estoy cansado y necesito dormir- interrumpió la platica Barton, a lo que ambas mujeres asintieron y él se retiró del lugar.

_"Este es el momento de interrogarla" _pensó Nat mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-Pepper. puedo preguntarte algo y me dirás la verdad?- dijo la espía.

-Bueno, depende de lo que preguntes- respondió la ojiazul. _"Creo que el momento de las preguntas ha llegado_" pensó para si misma.

-Potts, estas casada con Coulson o su padre?- dijo sin mas preámbulos la rusa.

-Dios Natasha! Como puedes creer que me casé con Robert!? Sería como haberlo hecho con mi padre- dijo un poco ofendida la pelirroja.

-Entonces te casaste con Phil?- dijo la ojimarron de frente a la pelirroja, quien bajó la mirada y se quedó callada- Virginia, lo hiciste?- preguntó nuevamente la rusa sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de Pepper- El que calla, otorga Pepper...-

Sus ojos azules siguieron sin parar a su amiga, que había estado a su lado en los tiempos difíciles de su vida, cuando lidiaba con Tony, mientras pensaba si debía contarle las dos propuestas de matrimonio que Phil le había hecho y que cuando lo miraba, se preguntaba si había sido un error el rechazar nuevamente la propuesta de Phil para convertirse en su esposa la tarde anterior.

Decidió contarle.

-Te contaré pero nadie puede ni debe saberlo Nat, si?- dijo la pelirroja a lo que la espía asintió- Phil se encargó de que SHIELD cambiara mi nombre para no ser rastreada por Jarvis, opté por llevar el apellido Coulson porque...así pensarían que Phil ha hecho una vida y nadie lo cuestionaría, al menos no Tony, nunca le agradó Phil.-

-Lo se, Tony siempre ha sido obvio con las personas que no le agradan.- dijo la rusa.

-Bueno, hace un mes, Phil me confesó que tenía sentimientos por mi, lo cual realmente me sorprendió, pensé que era cosa del pasado y sin más ni menos me pidió matrimonio, y lo rechacé, no puedo casarme con alguien sin amor. Supuse que lo olvidaría y daría por terminado ese tema pero ayer lo hizo de nuevo...-

**Flashback**

Pepper estaba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando hacia el cielo, que lucía espectacular esa tarde, el sol ocultándose y el cielo pintado de naranja y un rojizo pleno. El vacío en su interior era inmenso, tenía dinero, un hijo hermoso al cual adoraba, pero no tenía al hombre que había amado por más de diez años, recordaba aun aquella noche en que supo que Tony dudaba de ella y de la paternidad de su hijo y como se había ido a consolar en los brazos de Maya. Era un tonto.

Bajó la mano lentamente situándola en su costado sin apartar la vista del cielo.

El frió de su piel fue calmado por unos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos proporcionándole calor y seguridad. Fijó su vista en sus manos y después al hombre blanco y ojos cafés que estaba con ella.

-Es hora de cenar –anunció Phil sosteniéndole la mirada –te llevaré a cenar antes de marcharme a mi cita con Fury.-

Pepper realmente agradeció el gesto que el agente le ofrecía, pues había cancelado algunos compromisos solo para acompañarla mientras Lily estaba en el cine con su novio Steve, para él era más importante el niño y ella que los contratos y papeleos. Esos podían solucionarse después.

La pelirroja asintió y dejó que él rodeara su cintura con el brazo e indicara el camino. Muchas veces se preguntaba si era correcto dejar que ocurriera este tipo de cercanías con él, pues ella consideraba que era malo y egoísta abusar de las atenciones de Phil que, muy probablemente, alguna otra mujer sería tan afortunada de tener, pero era tanto lo que habían vivido juntos que no era capaz de negarle nada a pesar de no ser mucho lo que le daba.

Sin poderse contener mas, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Coulson, buscando rellenar el vacío que sentía dentro por la tristeza y algo más que la invadía, rodeó también su cintura con su delgado brazo y junto siguieron caminando a lo largo de la habitación.

Su oído se encontraba muy cerca del corazón del agente, de forma adormilada se preguntó si el latido agitado de su corazón se debía a la pequeña caminata o a otra cosa.

Su respuesta llegó tan rápido como había formulado su pregunta.

Si no fuera porque Phil la tenia bien agarrada por la cintura, Pepper se hubiese caído de bruces por la forma tan repentina en que él se había detenido. El hombre se separó un poco de ella, mirando nervioso a los lados y ella no hizo más que mirarlo más detenidamente.

Se encontraba ya por salir al pasillo, para bajar al resto de la casa cuando ella se preguntó a que se debía su alto.

Su mirada azul se posó en los orbes de él y pudo observar el debate interior que tenia. La mirada de Phil era inquieta y brillosa a la vez.

-¿Estás bien, Phil? –Preguntó– ¿pasa algo?-.

Los ojos de él se detuvieron por fin en su rostro

-Si… digo, no – dijo – tal vez...-

Pepper agitó su cabeza sin comprender lo que quería decirle. Phil se armó de valor, respiró hondo una vez y tomó entre sus grandes manos, las delicadas y suaves de ella.

-Virginia –dijo él – tal vez te parezca necio, e incluso incomprensible, pero tengo la necesidad de dejarte las cosas claras una vez más.-

Ella no supo que decir, ya sabía a dónde conducían las palabras del hombre que había estado con ella este tiempo y no quería tocarlas en este momento pues aun no tenía una respuesta definida, más coherente aun, no quería herirlo y más cuando él era tan bueno con ella.

Phil la miró con intensidad mientras continuaba con sus palabras.

-Tú y Matt son lo más importante que tengo en la vida y la verdad no se qué haría yo sin ustedes... –

-No nos vas a...–lo interrumpió ella tratando de zanjar el tema.

-Por favor, déjame terminar de hablar –pidió Coulson.

Ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio, no sabía muy bien cómo salir de esta conversación sin lastimarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, él tomó una boca de aire más y habló entregando todo de sí en cada palabra.

-Ginny, yo sigo esperándote –soltó sin más – y lo seguiré haciendo hasta el día en que te des cuenta de que lo que siento por ti, no es un simple pasatiempo ni mucho menos un juego. En todo este tiempo, en vez de apagar mis sentimientos, ellos han ido creciendo por ti. Yo te amo.-

Ante la enorme confesión del agente, su boca quedó seca y a pesar de haber esperado esas palabras, pues hace mucho que lo sabia, la habían tomado desprevenida y se odio más que nunca por no saber qué contestarle.

-Sé que te preocupas por Matt –continuó él – y estoy seguro de que él entenderá mis sentimientos por ti cuando sea mayor. Quiero darle a ambos más de lo que les doy. Nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia con ustedes.-

Sin poderse contenerse mas, Phil colocó sus manos en los brazos de ella para traerla un poco más cerca pero sin faltar su respeto. Ella no contestó ante su confesión y eso hizo que la decepción llegara al corazón del enamorado hombre como un pinchazo de aguja.

Él la soltó y metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros sacando una cajita de de terciopelo negra.

Pepper no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante el significado final de la cajita y antes de que las toscas manos de él lograran abrirla, lo detuvo colocando sus manos en la suyas.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Phil- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

-Cásate conmigo, Virginia Potts –ella había detenido que le mostrara el anillo dentro de la cajita, pero no que sus palabras salieran de su boca. Dejó que la chica tomara la caja sin abrir entre sus manos mientras él deslizaba las suyas por el rostro de ella hasta situarlas en sus mejillas y acercar lentamente su rostro.

-Se mi esposa –le susurró, sus rostros estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos de Phil no apartaba la vista de sus labios rosados dispuestos a probarlos – Dame la oportunidad de ser el padre de Matt, de darte el amor que siento por ti. Déjame hacerte feliz-

Vio como los ojos de Coulson se cerraban lentamente mientras comenzaba a acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y entonces el debate en su interior estalló.

Quería corresponder a los sentimientos que le brindaba, pues no habría hombre en el mundo que los mereciera más, pero no quería estar con él por caridad, si no que quería entregarle un amor verdadero, un amor que sí debía ser sincera, no existía dentro de ella desde hace tiempo, pues había perdido la capacidad de dar ese amor que podía quemar como el fuego mismo, solo para convertirse en un amor de madre tan inmenso y poderoso.

Su mente solo necesito de un nombre para volver a la realidad.

TONY.

Su corazón dio un brinco y de forma automática su rostro se ladeó levemente evitando así que Phil continuara con su avance para lograr besarla.

Abatido, el agente dejó caer sus manos, suspiró y miró al suelo. Parecía querer que bajo sus pies se abriera una brecha y se lo tragara.

-Perdóname, Phil –susurró la pelirroja y en un acto reflejó rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, tratando de dar consuelos a las heridas internas de él, que ella misma había provocado.

Phil no le devolvió el abrazo, se limitó a seguir mirando al suelo de madera.

LA ojiazul escuchó otro suspiró y se separó de él. Y con el dolor instalado en su pecho por haber herido al hombre más bueno del mundo, le entregó la cajita de terciopelo negro en la mano.

Él observó por unos momentos la cajita, se la llevó nuevamente al bolsillo de su pantalón con la esperanza de algún día revelar el anillo que esta contenía a la mujer para la cual lo había diseñado personalmente antes de irse lejos, cuando aun eran novios.

Volvió su rostro y observó como las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de Virginia.

Ella lo vio hacer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos cafés se encontraban apagados.

-No pasa nada- dijo él. Su voz se escuchaba ronca y añejada, se aclaró la garganta y continuó – No hay por qué llorar.-

Limpió el rostro de la esbelta mujer con su dedo índice, la envolvió en un abrazo y depositó un beso dulce en su frente.

Se separó levemente de ella y la tomó de la mano para seguir continuando su caminata.

-Te llevaré a un lindo lugar cenar – comentó Phil tratándola de hacer sonreír – me han dicho que la comida es buena pero no el servicio.

Pepper no hizo otra cosa que mirarlo y agradecer que él no la hubiera votado a la primera negativa que le dio anteriormente...

**Fin Flashback**

-Dios mio- dijo la espía- rechazaste al buen Phil por un idiota como Tony?-

-Ese idiota es el padre de mi hijo y aun lo amo- dijo triste la pelirroja- Phil ha sido la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, es un caballero pero no puedo amarlo y...

-Giiii, enciende el televisor!- dijo Lily interrumpiendo la charla de las mujeres adultas en la cocina. Pepper encendió el televisor que se encontraba en el desayunador de la habitación.

"...rio Tony Stark, lanzó un comunicado a la prensa de que él y la dra. Maya Hansen están casados desde hace una semana. Este comunicado fue confirmado por la pareja mientras asistieron anoche a la fiesta de cumpleaños del amigo y socio de Stark, Obad..."

Steve apagó el televisor, pues fue el único en percatarse de que Pepper estaba pálida y le estaba costando respirar.-Srita. Potts, respire por favor- dijo el rubio- Cielo, trae agua por favor- se dirigió a su novia.

-Potts, reacciona- dijo la rusa.

Pepper estaba en shock. Su mundo se quebró totalmente al escuchar aquella noticia que le rompió en pedazos el corazón. El amor de su vida había seguido adelante sin importarle ella o su hijo. Lo odiaba.

**...**

Era la segunda vez que Pepper tuvo que cambiar su almohada hoy, sus lágrimas eran insoportables. Esa había sido su rutina durante los últimos dos días. En realidad, no había salido de su habitación, cuando supo del matrimonio Stark-Hansen. Desde que Tony le rompió el corazón, por segunda vez.

Cuando pensaba en ello, una parte de ella lo venía venir. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que él la buscaría y la encontraría para ser la familia que tanto anhelaba? Le habían dicho que por soñar uno se hiere. Bien, Pepper estaba herida. Fue herida gravemente.

Ella no trató de contener las lágrimas hasta que oyó la puerta comienza a abrirse. Nat y Clint, entraron en la habitación con una bandeja de comida.

-Hey, Pep. Pensamos que tendrías hambre. Tenemos panqueques, jugo, y kiwi! Usted ama el kiwi!- dijo Nat

-No tengo hambre, Nat.-

-Pepper tienes que comer. Dejé que te saltaras la cena de anoche, pero eso fue todo. Tu hijo te necesita-

-No tengo hambre-

Nat dejó escapar un triste suspiro de frustración y se volvió hacia Clint, en silencio pidiéndole qué hacer. Se deslizó más cerca de la pelirroja en la cama y empezó a frotar su espalda antes de hablar.

-Pepper, yo- dijo Clint

-Dejenme sola-

-Estamos aquí para comprobar que estas mejor-

-No necesito a nadie para comprobar cómo estoy. Estoy p-perfectamente bien. Él es el maldito de la situación.- Un sonido escapó de la garganta de Pepper y ella hundió la cara en la almohada.

Clint miró a Natasha con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándole qué hacer. Todo lo que dio fue un encogimiento de hombros. Poniendo los ojos a la falta de ayuda, Clint se volvió hacia Pep.

-Virginia, tienes razón. Tony está siendo un completo idiota ahora. Yo estoy ... estamos contigo, tienes un hijo por el cual ser fuerte y que necesita de su madre- hizo una pausa y esperó una respuesta de la pelirroja. Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que ella le creyó.

-Ahora es el momento de levantarse Pep.- exclamó la rusa mientras Pepper se enterró aún más en las sábanas. -No estoy jugando. Has estado en esta cama durante dos días. Levántate!-

Tasha comenzó a tirar de las sábanas, sin embargo, Pepper estaba esperando esto y tenía su buen agarre en ellas. Tenían un rápido juego de tira y tira antes de que Romanoff ganara.

-Está bien, tienes mi sabana, pero todavía no voy a salir de la cama. ¿No puedes dejarme ser miserable en paz.? Ella acarició la almohada en sus brazos y la puso de vuelta.

Nat dejó caer la sabana ganada al piso con un suspiro de derrota. -Oh Pep-

-No lo hagas. No sientas pena por mí. Yo no necesito que sientas lástima por mí. Estoy b ... estoy bien.- Las lágrimas empiezan de nuevo, y Pepper ni siquiera trata de detenerlas.

Natasha se acercó a su amiga y se lanzó sobre ella para que pudiera abrazarla por detrás. Y se limitó a abrazarla y fuerte como pudo, pidiéndole a Clint que las dejaran a solas.

-Está bien, Pepper. Vas a salir de esto. Vas a ver que todo estará bien y serás capaz de seguir adelante.-

-Yo ... yo lo amo.-

-Sé que lo haces. Y estoy seguro de que él también te ama, aunque por ahora este siendo un imbécil. Pero hay que empezar por salir de esta cama.-

-... Me duele.-

-Lo sé. Lo sé.-

Cinco minutos pasaron antes de que Pepper volviese a hablar. -¿Podrías pasarme el teléfono?-

-Claro. -

Nat saltó de su lugar en la cama y cogió el teléfono de la cómoda.

-Gracias- Pep dijo -en realidad ... por estar aquí para mí. Y sé que tienes razón y yo sólo estoy desahogándome, pero yo te escucho ... voy a salir y comer en la sala de estar. Sólo dame unos minutos para hacer una llamada telefónica-.

Nat no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le vino a la cara. Pero ella no quería traer mala suerte, así que no dijo nada. Ella besó a su amiga en la mejilla y se arrastró fuera de la cama. Se detuvo en la puerta y miró a la chica en la cama.

Pep miró hacia abajo, al teléfono en su mano. Todavía había algo que tenía que hacer. Abrió la lista de contactos y empezó la búsqueda de su nombre...

**...**

Tony se estaba preparando para ir a cenar con Maya. Esto es algo que tenía que hacer para olvidarse de Pepper. Todavía no podía conseguir olvidar la mirada en el rostro de Pepper cuando lo escuchó charlando con Rhodes. Tenía la esperanza de que esta cita pondría la otra noche detrás de él.

Estaba abrochándose el saco cuando oye el timbre de la puerta por tercera vez. Él pasa a través de la sala de estar para llegar a la puerta principal.

Tony negó con la cabeza pensando en por qué Rosa no estaba ahí, mientras que él va a abrir la puerta. Ni siquiera había registrado con Jarvis quien estaba en el otro lado, pues J estaba fallando y aun se encontraba en reparación, antes de sentir que un puño chocara con su nariz. Se dejó caer en estado de shock cuando su nariz comenzó a hincharse.

-¿Qué carajo!-

-Eso es por lastimar a Pepper!- Tony sintió una patada en el costado. -Y eso es por ser imbécil!-

Lily empujó a Phil a un lado para no seguir golpeando a Tony, él agente regresó tan pronto como Lily le llamó para contarle lo sucedido y que Pepper no salia de su habitación. Ella miró a Tony en el suelo y se fue, junto a Phil y Steve, del lugar dejando a un genio adolorido en el piso de su lujosa mansión.

**...**

-Así que un pit bull te mordió en la nariz?- dijo Maya

-Sí, tengo que admitir que fue un error de mi parte. Pero valió la pena. Quiero decir, al ver la expresión en el rostro de la niña, cuando tuve la oportunidad de darle su gatito de nuevo .-

-Aww, tú eres un héroe. Incluso si tienes una hemorragia nasal para demostrarlo.- dijo la castaña mientras tomaba la mano de Tony.

Tony le da su clásico guiño Stark a su ¿esposa? No viven juntos, pues Tony y Maya se habían casado mientras el estaba ebrio en Las Vegas. El plan de Maya marchaba bien. Tony no quería vivir con ella, por lo que había comprado una casa para su esposa con los lujos que deseara, solo quería mantenerla a distancia.

Pero volviendo a la cita: A quién le importa si la historia estaba lejos de la verdad. Ni siquiera le importaba si ella en realidad le había comprado su historia o no. Todo esto era para ayudar a distraerlo. Estaba con Maya por olvidar a Pepper y su octavo o noveno vaso de whisky. Maya había iniciado otra conservación, pero el castaño no estaba escuchando. Podría haber sido a causa del alcohol, pero su mente comenzó a pensar en cierta pelirroja. Esa mujer se había pegado a la parte interior de la cabeza desde el momento que la conoció gracias a Rhodes.

Por supuesto que lamentaba esa noche, pero ¿qué más se supone que debe hacer?. Estaba confundido.

Maya le preguntó algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Era un_ "¿quieres bailar?"_ o "_¿quieres una copa?"_ Tony no quería decir que no, así que se fue con una respuesta simple.

-Claro, lo que quieras, Pepper.-

-... ¿Perdón?-

-¿Qué?-

-Acabas de llamarme Pepper!-

Sus ojos se abrieron -No, no lo hice. Dije ... te dije ...Dije Maya! Sé que lo dije.-

Tony se quedó mirando su hombro, esperando que ella no vea la expresión de culpabilidad en sus ojos. Ella lo ve. Ella  
también ve a su vaso de vodka de arándano y toma un sorbo antes de verter el resto sobre su cabeza del genio.

-¿Qué tal si vas a salvar a otro gatito.?- Ella dijo en comillas en el aire antes de alejarse.

Stark se queda sin aliento a lo que acaba de suceder. Después de sentarse en silencio durante diez minutos, tiró unos billetes en la esquina, toma su saco, y camina hacia la puerta.

Cuando Tony finalmente llega su mansión, Rhodes y Steve lo recibieron en su sala de estar.

-Tony, tenemos que hablar.-

-Ahora no, Jim.- Trató de caminar, pero Steve lo tomó del brazo. -No, ahora.- Al no ver otra opción, Tony tomó asiento en el sofá. -Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó la otra noche, cuando te casaste con Maya?. No solo nos mentiste al decir que no era serio, y tenemos otra mala noticia acerca de Pepper y tu hijo, porque sí era tu hijo.- Al escuchar que Steve mencionó ... un minuto ... era? Su hijo y su amada Pepper muertos? se sintió basura.

-Y Nat esta realmente molesta. Como ... muy molesta- Steve agregó.

Tony mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, no quería que nadie viera la mirada triste en sus ojos. Todos se miraron, esperando a que dijera algo. Cuando quedó claro que no iba a decir nada, Rhodes dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Fue entonces cuando le vio el cabello humedecido y su camisa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás mojado?-

-Maya vertió su bebida en mi cabeza.-

-Ha! ¿Qué has hecho?-

-... La llamé Pepper.-

El silencio se reunió la habitación.

-Rogers...Pepper está...m- se quebró Tony que no pudo terminar la oración.

-Si Tony, encontraron el cadáver de Pepper y tu hijo, Coulson nos informó, a mi y a Lily esta mañana.-

-Dios Santo- exclamó Rhodes- es una broma verdad?- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-No, Coronel- fue interrumpido el rubio ya que Tony corrió a la habitación que estaba destinada a su hijo y que él mando a decorar y fue seguido por Rogers y Rhodes...

-Tony!-

Cuando llegaron a dicha habitación, se toparon con una imagen cruel y dolorosa para cualquier persona: Tony Stark lloraba y gritaba pidiendo perdón de rodillas al pie de la cuna de su pequeño Pip, sosteniendo aquella ecografía cuando supieron que sería un varón...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero que les guste, no había actualizado porque mi cerebro quedó quemado con tanto sol de Rio...Decidí omitir la boda de Toya con detalles porque no me gusta xD y lloré escribiendo el final...mierda que soy muy dramática U_u y fue idea de mi hermana la boda toya así que si no les gusta el cap...déjenlo en un review y yo la golpeo jajajaja...dejen un lindo review para nosotras, bueno para ella, para las dos :D**

**Graaaaaaaaacias por los reviews a mis guapas lectoras...no las conozco pero Slender man me dijo que son guapas :P jajaja**

**Las opiniones de TODAS son importantes...Les envio amor XO**

**PD: si NO les gusta, no se les obliga a leer la historia.**

**Blue: podrás poner lo que quieras, insultarme lo que sea pero no por eso dejare de escribir ya que lo hago por diversion, si fuera muy buena tendría un libro y ese tipo de comentarios no me desmoralizan, al contrario...GRACIAS!**

**PD 2: no se olviden de leer mi fic La Chica Nueva, en el canal de ...ok nooo jajajajaj**

**Ahora si...Chao chao!**


	17. La verdad

**Me extrañaron? **

**Sé que no :( pero si a la historia jajaja xD**

***Patty Beltran-Stark:**** Lo se, muy cruel con Tony y Maya uuush ni que decir...**

***Valeria-90****: casi lloras? yo llore u.u y si Pepper la pasó mal pero en este capitulo es un poco dura :(**

*** Taishita StarkTaisho:**** Perdoooon por hacerte llorar y Tony, un par de golpes para que deje a Maya, fue su peor error... y Rhodey sé que no tiene culpa, pero nadie debe saberlo, nadie a quien Tony pueda sacarle la verdad...y Maya ya pronto se va!**

***Guest:**** si, a Tony le va mal...Pepper uuufff este cap...**

***Karito234fanrob:**** siii T_T Tooony llore y llore pobrecito PepperPhil ella no quiere xD**

****

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee y Marvel.

****

...

Cuando llegaron a dicha habitación, se toparon con una imagen cruel y dolorosa para cualquier persona: Tony Stark lloraba y gritaba pidiendo perdón de rodillas al pie de la cuna de su pequeño Pip, sosteniendo aquella ecografía cuando supieron que sería un varón...

Rhodes se acercó a Tony, esperando que no tuviese una reacción en su contra mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas junto a su amigo, y no la hubo, pues el castaño al notar a Jim, trajo hacia su pecho la ecografía y dejó que el coronel lo abrazara, mientras daba rienda suelta a su dolor.

-Por qué fui un idiota Rhodes? Por qué la dejé marcharse? Soy un idiota- dijo levantándose del suelo para chocar su puño contra el espejo que tenia un contorno de barquito.

El moreno y Steve, quien se había quedado en la puerta de la habitación, observaron con horror ese momento: Tony estaba sangrando y se negaba rotundamente a ir a un hospital. Se había aferrado nuevamente a la cuna de su hijo, SU HIJO, se sentía la peor cosa del mundo y se culpaba por la muerte de Pepper y Matt.

-Tony- dijo sollozando el coronel- no es tu culpa, ahora debemos honrar la memoria de Pepper y ser fuertes.

Steve se sentía realmente mal, quería decir que Pepper realmente estaba viva y su hijo también, que se parecía mucho a él, que era un bebé muy sano y regordete con las mejillas coloradas pero no podía hacerlo, Pepper había ordenado eso y él había prometido guardar el secreto.

****

...

La llamada que Pepper había hecho fue a Coulson y Fury, el plan B se llevaría a cabo: mostrar un acta de defunción falsa para que Tony nunca más la buscara, ni a ella ni a su hijo, no lo necesitaban nunca más. Se quedaría en Ohio junto a Phil y vería crecer a lo mas importante de su vida: Matthew.

Pepper reveló el plan en presencia de Nat, Lily, Clint y Steve antes de haberse encerrado dos días a llorar de decepción e ira.

-Potts, no creo que sea lo correcto- dijo Nat preocupada.

-Es lo mejor para mi y mi hijo- dijo fríamente la ojiazul.

-Lo mejor? Y que hay de Tony? Acaso el no cuenta aquí?- dijo Rogers a quien Phil le dio una mirada de reproche.

-No, Steve, Tony es un cero a la izquierda en nuestras vidas ahora, él podrá formar una familia con Maya y ser feliz.-

-No quiero ser- fue interrumpido Barton.

-No les pido su opinión, les informo como están las cosas, y si quieren seguir en contacto conmigo y mi hijo, nadie puede contar lo que les he confiado, nadie.-

Todos asintieron dejando que Pepper subiera a su habitación a encerrarse.

Después de tanto llorar por dos días, Pepper había salido de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño, quien dormía tranquilamente, mientras Phil estaba sentado en un sillón cuidando de él.

-Él esta bien Ginny, Romanoff lo alimentó y lo recosté para que duerma su siesta, estate tranquila.- dijo el agente poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la pelirroja, quien se abalanzó hacia él en un abrazo desesperado.

-Se casó Phil, lo hizo- dijo la pelirroja derramando una lágrima, la cual limpio Phil para tomar el rostro de ella y acercándola a sus labios, uniéndolos en un casto beso, pero al darse cuenta que le había faltado al respeto a su amiga, se cubrió el rostro.

-Yo...lo...lo lamento Virginia- dijo apenado Coulson.

-Esta bien Phil, no te preocupes, ahora, te importaría dejarme a solas con Matt?- dijo Pepper a lo cual el hombre asintió y se retiro.

Pepper se acercó a la cómoda de su hijo, abrió un cajón y del fondo de este, sacó una fotografía suya y de Tony besándole el vientre cuando tenía 6 meses, era una imagen que le hacía recordar la felicidad que había tenido con su amor, se sentó junto a la ventana de la habitación con la fotografía pegada a su pecho, hasta que se durmió pensando en él, en Tony...

Lily entró a la habitación de su sobrino un par de horas más tarde y encontró a su hermana sentada junto a la ventana con algo que parecía un papel, se acercó en silencio y tomó la fotografía, que yacía en el regazo de Pepper en su mano derecha. Sabía que su hermana aun amaba a Tony, sonrió con tristeza y pensó que ellos deberían de estar juntos, no con otras personas.

**...**

**Tony´s POV**

Han pasado once años y seis meses desde que supe que mi Pepper y mi Pip fallecieron. Mi pequeño, por qué tuve que ser tan idiota al dudar de tu madre? Ahora que no te tengo, ni a ti ni a ella, los extraño más que nunca. Yo soy Tony Stark, construyo grandes cosas, tengo una empresa multimillonaria y en ocasiones... salvo al mundo. Y entonces, ¿por qué no puedo dormir?...Ya sé, he perdido mis más grandes tesoros y ahora mi vida está vacía, nada vale ya la pena.

No consigo dormir, escucho la voz de Pepper a cada instante, he descompuesto y reparado a Jarvis innumerables veces, he creado 83 nuevas armaduras, cerré mi casa para que nadie venga a molestarme a excepción de Rhodes y Banner, y cada noche, subo a la habitación que debiera ocupar mi hijo para leer el libro favorito de Pepper: Romeo y julieta...lo he leído 134 veces y jamás había leído literatura, pero ese libro es lo único que tengo de ella en casa y leerlo me la recuerda paseándose con su gran panza, descalza y solo vistiendo sus bragas y mi vieja camisa del MIT, leyendo de un lado para otro...

He iniciado los trámites del divorcio, pues descubrí que Maya me es infiel y no la culpo, pero se quedará con mi mansión y la casa que le compré, tres de mis autos y la villa en Venecia que compré para Pepper, como regalo de bodas si no espero hasta mayo a que se cumplan 12 años de casados(es principios de diciembre)...así que esto podría tardarse.

Me dirijo al taller para seguir las pruebas de una nueva armadura que está en proceso.

-Jarvis, estás ahi?- pregunté.

-Para usted, siempre señor-

-Bien, iniciaremos las pruebas de la armadura, asi que pon la radio en la G-Force International Entertainment Company- le dije a J

-Poniendo estación señor-

En ese instante una voz en la radio comentó "y ahora, para todos los que tenemos el corazón roto porque herimos a alguien o porque fuimos herido, Creep de Radiohead" Realmente me sentí una mierda al escucharlo, especialmente este día.

"When you were here before  
couldn't look you in the eye  
you're just like an angel  
your skin makes me cry"

"You float like a feather  
in a beautiful world  
i wish i was special  
you're so fuckin' special  
but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.  
what the hell am i doing here?  
i don't belong here."

Dejé caer mi desarmador, maldita canción, pero no quise quitarla.

"I don't care if it hurts  
i want to have control  
i want a perfect body  
i want a perfect soul"

"I want you to notice  
when i'm not around  
you're so fuckin' special  
i wish i was special  
But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.  
what the hell am i doing here?  
i don't belong here."

En ese momento recordé la mañana en que no encontré a Pepper y un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

"She's running out again,  
she's running out  
she's run run run running out..."

"Whatever makes you happy  
whatever you want  
you're so fuckin' special  
i wish i was special...  
But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo,  
what the hell am i doing here?  
i don't belong here.  
i don't belong here."

-Apágalo Jarvis-

-A la orden señor- me respondió.

Decidí salir del taller, después de esa estúpida canción, me di un baño y salí de casa. Estaba apenas saliendo del garage cuando me encontré Banner y Rhodes, mis buenos amigos que han estado a mi lado todo este tiempo y gracias a quienes descubrí la infidelidad de mi esposa.

Bruce ha venido a traerme la invitación de su boda con Betty, será en Florida para año nuevo, así que quizás me vaya antes para distraerme un tiempo. Rhodes aun sigue soltero, creo que jamás se casará y pensé que lo haría él antes que yo.

**...**

Pepper sentía mucha culpa por lo que había hecho, ha pasado tiempo, y en las noticias, se rumoraba que Tony que había empezado los trámites de divorcio por una infidelidad, se temía lo peor: que Tony cometiera una locura por culpa de ella y que nadie esté cuidándolo para evitar una desgracia.

-Morocha, que pasa?- le preguntó su hermanita, pues se había teñido el cabello de color castaño.(busquenla en google en el filme bounce)

-Nada, yo, solo...estoy bien-

-Es Tony cierto?-

-amm...pues...si, estoy preocupada por él-

-Pep, él esta bien, Steve me ha dicho. Cambiando de tema, Annie ha llamado y tienen que viajar a Washington, pues creo que algo esta mal ahí.-

-Bien, hablaré con Annie y podrías decirle a Matt que entre? necesito llamar y que es hora de comer.-

Pepper habló con Annie y algo en el bar de DC salió mal, parece que el administrador que contrataron les ha estado robando, por lo que mañana sábado ella y Annie viajaran a dicho estado. En agosto, Matt el niño de 11 años y 10 meses, entró a la preparatoria saltándose años de estudios aunque ya debería estar en el ultimo grado de prepa pero Pep no aceptó, decidió que estudiara los 3 años, pues a la edad de 5 años se encontraba en cuarto grado de primaria, es muy inteligente, como Tony, aunque su IQ es de 190, 7 puntos más que su padre.

La castaña le ha prometido que para regalo de navidad, en 2 semanas, lo llevará a Florida pues quiere conocer el mar aunque haya frío. Definitivamente testarudo y necio, Stark tenía que ser.

La ex pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina, pues horneaba un pastel de chocolate, el favorito de su hijo, cuando Phil se acercó a ella, había dejado en paz el tratar algo con Pepper, ya que siempre obtenía un no por respuesta, aunque Matt lo apoyaba y le decía papá frente a Pepper, cuando ella le había pedido que le dijera tío.

**...**

Con pasos torpes Matt cruzó el último árbol que estaba en el patio inmenso de su casa. Se sintió aliviado ver el humo saliente de la cocina, posiblemente esperándolo con un tazón de sopa de zanahorias y algún baguete, algo que sabía que calmaría su mallugado corazón al ser tratado peor que la basura por sus vecinos, solo por ser un "ñoño".

Trató de despejar la mente de aquellas estupideces, optando por orientar sus pensamientos para encontrar una forma de hacer que su madre hiciera aquel pastel que el tanto adoraba y que probablemente endulzaría todo su ser.

Solo de pensar eso, logró sacar una sonrisa de sus labios, misma que desapareció al oír las voces que salían del lugar mientras se acercaba, y por su tono, Matthew Williams supuso que la conversación dentro de su hogar era de todo, menos tranquila.

-No lo repetiré mas, Phil –decía su madre alzando la voz. A pesar de no verla, el niño de casi 12 años estaba casi seguro que su madre tenía fruncido su ceño.

-Virginia, se razonable. –la voz suplicante de su tio/papá lo contrajo un segundo y sus pasos se detuvieron a pocos metros de la puerta. El muchacho ladeó su rostro levemente, orientando su oreja hacia la casa, tratando de obtener más indicios de la discusión que mantenían su madre y Phil.

No recordaba con certeza si alguna vez su mamá se había dirigido de modo tan rudo hacia él. Aquello lo descolocó por completo.

-Por favor, solo piénsalo un momento más –decía el agente –no logro ver el motivo por que deba saber. Todos estos años ha estado todo bien ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?-

-¡No es que cambie de idea así como así, Phil! ¡Él tiene derecho a saberlo! –

La voz de su madre se elevaba un poco mas con cada palabra pronunciada. Agradeció no verla en persona para ver su enojo. Nunca antes la había escuchado estar así.

-Sé que tiene derecho, pero no entiendo porque ahora. ¿Qué caso tiene, Virginia? –

-¿¡Acaso tú no has visto su mirada, la forma en que a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos!? ¿¡No puedes darte cuenta que el necesita saber!? Además me ha preguntado por él!–

No estaba muy seguro, pero algo en su interior le decía que él tenía algo que ver en la discusión de los dos adultos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –respondió Coulson exaltado. Si ambos empezaban con esos tonos, no tendría de otra que entrar e interrumpirlos. No quería verlos pelear –Pero aun no veo necesidad de que él se entere... quiero decir, es muy pequeño toda...

-Ya es momento, Phil. Tiene la edad suficiente para entenderlo y espero que así lo sea, es un niño muy inteligente –

-Virginia –

-Phil, mi hijo debe saber...–Matt la escuchó, atento a sus palabras. La oyó tomar una respiración profunda –...debe saber que Tony Stark es su padre.

Al otro lado de la puerta el muchacho de ojos verdes grisaseos miró, sin ver nada en realidad, la madera de caoba que separaba a los adultos de él, pensando en que momento todo había dejado de tener sentido.

Sus llorosos ojos se posaron sobre el ventanal de manera.

Era preferible ver algo más que aquellos orbes grises, mismos que la miraban incrédulos ante su revelación. Fuera de su hogar, el día se podía considerar hermoso en todas sus formas pues el sol bañaba de brillo todo a su alrededor luciendo una infinidad de colores debido a las flores y a los arboles.

Toda belleza en el exterior no era nada apreciable debido a la tormenta que se estaba desatando dentro de su casa.

Virginia Potts sabía que había cometido un error pero eso no le daba derecho a Phil, de restregárselo en la cara. Ella había tomado la decidió de no decirle absolutamente nada a su hijo desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos y era consciente de que algún día, Matt tendría que saber cuál era su procedencia.

Phil Coulson era una de las personas que más le había ayudado en sus momentos trágicos, lo quería y mucho, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejarlo hablar sobre decisiones que ella bien sabia algún día tendría consecuencias y más si ese día se iba alargando conforme los años.

La chica de cabellos castaños había tomado la decisión de no dejar pasar más el tiempo y ser justa con su hijo como bien sabia ella.

Consideraba que ya era hora de que Matthew supiera la verdad, pues sus casi 12 años y muy inteligente, le harían entender las razones por las que su madre había ocultado algo demasiado importante por tanto tiempo.

Lo único a lo que sí temía, era que su primogénito no tomara las cosas desde una perspectiva adulta y solo se limitase en rechazarla por ocultarle ese secreto.

Phil se negaba rotundamente a que su protegido supiera la verdad, pues en todos estos años el niño de cabello castaño nunca había necesitado de esa entidad paternalista puesta en ese hombre, dado que en todo momento el agente había desempeñado esa función, tratando de esta forma cercarse más a sus dos seres más queridos.

Pero Phil, muy en el fondo de su corazón, guardaba las verdaderas razones por las que no quería que Matt supiera absolutamente nada, pues tenía miedo de perderlo al saberse hijo del salvador del mundo y millonario Tony Stark.

Sí, debía admitirlo, aquello era sumamente egoísta ¿pero cómo evitarlo ante el temor de perderlos?

Era algo que se guardaba muy para él, pues sabía que si decía lo que su corazón sentía, Virginia lo tacharía de una y mil formas terminando totalmente furiosa por sus palabras y actitud.

-Perdona, Phil –Dijo Pepper mirándolo directamente a los ojos observando el sentimiento de congona en ellos –pero ya está decidido. En cuanto se dé el momento oportuno para hablar de esto con Matt se lo haré saber y estaré muy agradecida que no trates de llevarme la contraria.

Ya estaba dicho, aquello último era la decisión final y sabia que Phil la respetaría.

Antes siquiera de decir una palabra más, la puerta de su hogar se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar una voz en muy familiar.

-Yo pienso que este es el momento más oportuno para hablar de ello, mama –la voz de Matthew Williams se hizo escuchar ente los presentes de forma decidida.

Pepper se quedó paralizada. Había dejado de respirar en el instante en que la voz de su hijo había llegado a sus oídos, repitiéndose una y mil veces.

Matt entró a la cocina y ella podía observar como sus ojos verdes grisaseos los miraban de forma alterna, midiendo sus reacciones.

El rostro del niño era inescrutable aunque sus orbes se mostraban brillosos, conteniendo los sentimientos que lo invadían.

Pepper movió su cabeza a ambos lados. Hace unos momentos estaba completamente segura de querer decirle todo a su hijo pero el verlo allí de pie, respirando pesadamente, su corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa pesando que esas ideas eran una estupidez y que posiblemente había sido mejor hacerle caso al agente y olvidarse del tema.

_No_ –murmuró una vocecita en su interior _–sabes que es lo correcto para él_.

Ante el evidente silencio Matthew habló:

-Exijo una explicación y la exijo ahora –

Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. Sus piernas débiles parecían querer dejarlo caer a pesar de no estar sosteniendo ni un gramo de su propio peso al estar sentado en una butaca, con la espala rígida como palo de escoba.

Se sentía traicionado pues aun no podía entender la razón por la que la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo lo hubiese traicionado de esa manera.

_Eso no es traición_ –decía su conciencia –_posiblemente solo te ocultaron la verdad para tu propio bien, pero eso no quiere decir que sea traición_

_¡Cállate!_ –le respondió mentalmente –_eso no te incumbe_

Agradecía que los adultos no estuvieran al tanto de su pelea interna, en esta ocasión no dejaría por ningún motivo que su conciencia tuviera mella en esta situación.

_No te hagas el tonto conmigo_ –volvió a hablar su yo interno –_bien sabias que tarde o temprano te dirían quien es tu padre, pues ya lo han hecho, por fin sabes de donde procedes..._

-¿¡Como debo reaccionar al saber que Tony Stark es quien me dio la vida!? –respondió en voz alta, callando esa molesta vocecita en su interior y sorprendiendo a los presentes dentro de su hogar.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó a ambos lados de lo que le permitía la cocina mientras que su tio/padre y su madre lo miraban sin cesar, soltando poco a poco esta terrible verdad.

-Hijo...–susurró su Madre desde su asiento. Ni siquiera la miró, era demasiado lastimero contemplar sus hombros caídos, con la derrota y tristeza decorando su cara. A Matt se le encogía el corazón solo de verla, por lo que rechazaba mirarla. Se debía mantener objetivo, nada de consuelos ni consideraciones, debía saber toda la verdad –nunca fue mi intención dañarte. Eres lo que más amo en esta vida...-

-¿Solo porque soy hijo de él? –Contestó deteniéndose de golpe y mirando duramente a su madre que no dejaba de derramar lagrimas ante las palabras golpeadas de su hijo –¿solo por eso me amas?-

-¡Te amo desde que te supe en mi vientre! –contestó Pepper alzando la voz, molesta por los pensamientos de su hijo – ¡y no he hecho más que cuidarte!-

-¡Ya! –Dijo el joven con cara de burla –por eso estamos aquí ¿verdad? En este lugar apartado de la tia Nat, el tio Clint y el tio Steve –extendió sus brazos señalando toda su casa y las partes alrededor para recalcar la pura verdad, lo había estado escondiendo en todo este tiempo.

Claro, era común esconder al hijo del millonario cuando él se encontraba casado.

Casado.

Eso era lo que más enfurecía a Matthew Williams desde que sus orígenes se hicieron presentes.

No era un idiota como para no atar cabos sueltos y saber a ciencia cierta que su madre había ocultado todo vestigio de su pasado con un simple objetivo, ocultarlo a él. Era sabedor-gracias a un montón de libros leídos y noticias-que Tony Stark desde hace casi doce años se encontraba casado con una tal Maya, quizá ya formando una familia.

Una familia que él no tenía.

-¡Te metiste con un hombre comprometido! –le restregó a su madre, sentía repulsión en ese aspecto pues desde pequeño le había inculcado a ser un caballero y saberse entender con una dama. Tanto como Pepper como Phil, habían desempeñado la función de educar al muchacho, pero en su interior sentía la necesidad de ser caballeroso no solo por simple educación si no como un deber. Consideraba a su madre la más hermosa dama de Ohio pero ahora sabia que en Malibú ese término no era aplicable para ella –¿Qué me puede decir eso de ti?-

Pepper no se esperaba esas palabras, se abrazó a si misma herida por su hijo y salió huyendo a su habitación como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Aquello fue el colmo de la situación, Phil se había mantenido al margen, tal y como la ex pelirroja se lo había  
pedido. Postrado en una esquina de la casa contemplando como madre e hijo pelaban por esa situación, pero las palabras de Matt fueron el detonante de su paciencia.

Respiró profundo inflando su pecho, tratando de contener el enojo hacia cierto muchacho castaño que se había atrevido a faltar a su madre

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de ella, muchacho!? –Respondió, conteniendo el tono elevado de su voz y  
tomando por los hombros a su "hijo" –Ella, quien te dio la vida y cuido de ti.-

-¡No Phil! –Contestó el chico con los ojos llenos de furia –¿¡cómo puedes tú defenderla sabiendo que se revolcó con...!?-

-¡No te permitiré que hables así de ella, Matthew Williams! –Sin medir fuerza aventó al muchacho, alejándolo como si quemase – ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene el derecho de reprochar absolutamente nada!-

-¡Claro que puedo reprocharle todo! ¡Gracias a ella, yo soy un bastardo! ¿Qué respeto puedo sentir por ella al saber que estuvo con un hombre comprometido? –

-Pues el mismo respeto que se ganó al darte la vida –dijo el agente mirando con cólera a su protegido –Tu madre estuvo a punto de morir antes de darte a luz y prefería mil veces salvarte a ti que vivir ella.-

El muchacho de ojos verdes lo miró sorprendido. Su madre nunca le había dicho que su desarrollo en ella había sido duro. Trató de no inmutarse, el seria el verdugo y nada más.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Si mi madre hubiese tenido complicaciones me las habría dicho... –

-¿Y con qué fin? –Preguntó el agente – ¿solo para hacerte saber que era muy complicado? Eso ya no viene al caso-

Matt comenzó a negar con su cabeza. Pepper jamás le había dicho acerca de complicaciones de su embarazo, el extremis. No podía creer que él habría sido el posible causante de su muerte.

-¡No! –Dijo él –Tú solo me estas mintiendo para minimizar el engaño que hizo ella-

-Entonces piensa lo que quieras –contestó su tío caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Necesitaba tomar aire, los recuerdos lo había asaltado sin previo aviso en el momento en que le dijo esas palabras –solo espero que no te arrepientas de haber llamado de esa forma a la única persona que ha estado a punto de dar la vida por ti.-

Matt vio salir a Phil fuera de la casa, quedándose completamente solo.

Se sintió indefenso.

A lo lejos escuchaba los sollozos lastimeros de su mamá sufriendo por culpa de un hijo que la juzgaba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él?

No sabía ni que pensar.

De pequeño hubiese dado todo por saber quién era su padre, incluso sabía que si le decían que su papa era Tony Stark, él había brincado de pura alegría pues consideraba a ese señor su héroe, quería que fuese solo su Iron man, pero conforme pasaban los años, sus pensamientos por ese hombre eran solo de respeto y admiración, las mismas que se habían ido a la mierda al saber que él, estando comprometido, había estado con su mamá.

Pepper, culpable por sus acciones se había refugiado en Ohio con él dentro de su vientre. Entendía que su tio había estado allí para ayudarlos pero eso no quitaba que su mamá había sucumbido bajezas con ese señor, teniendo consecuencias.

Él mismo por ejemplo.

Matthew siempre creyó que sus padres se habían entregado por amor el uno al otro, como hacían toda pareja de enamorados, trayendo al mundo un fruto de ese sentimiento, separados por razones poderosas pero nunca se imaginó que él fuese concebido por culpa de un simple momento.

Su madre le confesó que había huido de aquel hombre, pues el dudaba de que Matt fuera su hijo.

Dudar?. Matt no se podía sentir mayor escoria, el no había pedido venir al mundo para arruinar algo. Su madre lo amaba, estaba consiente pero sabía que el señor Stark ni siquiera tenía un hijo o si?.

Se llevó las manos a su cabeza, frutado de la situación.

Quería gritar, salir corriendo tal vez meterse en algún lío para tener la excusa de golpear a alguien. Muy en el fondo de su corazón se sentía una mierda pues a quien deseaba golpear era a él mismo.

Respiró profundo una, dos, tal vez tres veces ya ni siquiera las contó.

Miró hacia el corredor donde estaba la habitación de su mamá. Los sollozos no había cesado pero no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes de ver a la cara a su mamá, no por lo que le había dicho si no porque sentía que él no merecía mirarla. La había lastimado y probablemente su mamá no lo perdonaría por sus palabras.

Con los hombros caídos y arrastrando los pies salió a las afueras de su hogar.

La tarde bañaban de naranja y dorado la gran casa donde había crecido, solo, a lado de su madre, la tía Lily y su tío/papa, aunque recibía pocas visitas de sus padrinos y el tío Steve.

El viento golpeaba su rostro y secaba poco a poco las lágrimas derramadas por sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento habían salido las gotas saladas de sus ojos.

Su mirada paseó por los alrededores, localizando a una sola persona.

Al visualizar a su tío apoyado sobre un grueso tronco mirando el horizonte se acercó lentamente a él.

No sabía siquiera por dónde empezar.

-Tío Phil –murmuró el castaño cuando llegó al alcance de su tio pero este ni tiempo le dio para hablar pues él empezó la charla.

-Aun recuerdo lo lastimada y triste que estaba tu mamá cuando la recibí –dijo Phil si apartar la vista del horizonte, sabiendo de buena mano que su pequeño merecía saber toda la verdad a pesar de su egoísmo y el miedo de que fuera a parar cerca de Stark, el muchacho de once años lo contempló desde su altura, Matt era un poco más alto para su edad y posiblemente en unos meses más o tal vez en un año, tendría la misma altura de su tio Clint.

Sabía que Phil había estado en el mero momento de su nacimiento más no se imaginaba que tanto había estado él, acompañando a su mamá.

De un momento a otro, el agente frunció su ceño, molesto por algún pensamiento en su cabeza, no lo miró. Matthew se preguntaba si sus pensamientos estaban allí con ellos o en años atrás.

-No voy a negar lo furioso que estuve cuando tu madre me contó lo que le pasó en Malibú. Al principio mostraba recelo de contarme las cosas, pero afortunadamente, al menos acepto mi ayuda.-

-Cuando ella vino, estaba a semanas de dar a luz, pero en ese momento yo no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ti. Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue: Voy a matar a Stark.-

Matt jamás había visto tan furioso a su tío pues era tal que sus puños estaban tan cerrados que si daba un puñetazo al árbol donde estaba recostado, está seguro que le dejaría una buena marca.

Lo vio tragar una bocada de aire y con su mandíbula aun tensa siguió con la historia.

-Un hombre, jamás debe jugar con una mujer –dijo el agente– eso lo sabes Matthew.-

-Pero aun así, mi madre...–Matt enmudeció, no quería recordar la situación

-Tu madre se entregó por amor y se fue por amor a ti, Matt –susurró mientras posaba sus orbes en el muchacho –eso no tiene nada impuro en el contexto. Ella lo amaba, me lo dijo, pero las circunstancias en las que sucedieron las cosas solo hicieron que Stark dudara y se fuese con su ex, quien es su esposa ahora.-

-¿Por eso has dicho que querías matarlo? –Preguntó al recordar lo que había dicho Phil – ¿Stark dudó y jugó con mi madre?-

El agente solo asintió con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de su sobrino.

-Pero ella no me dijo eso, solo me dijo que había estado con el –

-Sé que estas molesto, pero en ocasiones debes terminar de ver y oír las cosas antes de decir algo –

Matt se sintió estúpido. Había dicho cosas horrendas a su mamá, todo por el temperamento arrebatado que tenia.

-Soy un mal hijo –dijo en voz alta –mi madre no se merecía que dijera cosas así, molesto o no. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le dijo a Stark que nací y que soy su hijo? –

-¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? –murmuró Phil, pero no con son de burla si no con un tono de tristeza.

Fue suficiente para que la mente de Matt sacara sus respuestas.

Si aquel hombre había engañado a su mamá, lo más seguro es que no quisiera saber de ningún compromiso con ella, ni mucho menos una familia.

Quería saber más, pero solo una pregunta acudió a sus labios

-¿Por qué ayudaste a mamá? –preguntó Matt.

-Fue simple. No podía dejarla sola a su suerte, contigo en su vientre cuando supe que ya estabas por llegar y porque me lo pidió –

-¿Por eso no hablas acerca de Stark? ¿Por lo que le hizo? –

-Por eso y por otra cosa –se detuvo y miró hacia el sol entre las montañas antes de continuar –Él la hizo sufrir y es algo que nunca le perdonaré –

Phil sabía que le estaba dando información de más, pero ese no era su miedo por lo que tomó todo el valor que tenia y le hizo una de las preguntas más importantes al hijo de Pepper.

-Supongo que ahora que sabes la verdad querrás conocerlo ¿no es así? –

-¡Estás loco! –el rostro de Matt estaba desencajado ¿Cómo se atrevía su "padre" falso siquiera a sugerir aquello? – ¡ese hizo sufrir a mi madre! ¿Acaso crees que me interesa conocerlo después de saber eso? Ahora estoy consciente. Mi madre estuvo con el por amor, pero él jugó con ella.-

-¡Ese señor no tiene idea de mí, pues yo tampoco tengo idea de él! ¡Nunca antes lo he necesitado y no pienso necesitarlo en la vida! –

**...**

-Mamá, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó su hijo al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. No entendía porque pero había estado llorando como una niña en vez de asumir las responsabilidades de una madre y afrontar a su propio hijo, sin embargo, las palabras de Matt había sido demasiado duras para ella.

Escuchó nuevamente los nudillos del joven golpear la puerta seguidos de su voz

-Por favor, Madre –

Antes siquiera de preguntarse si debía dejar sola a su mama, la puerta de madera se entreabrió. Entendió esa señal como un "adelante" y entró a la alcoba de su madre.

Sentada en la orilla de su cama, su progenitora miraba fijamente el piso sin decir nada.

Se sintió la peor basura del mundo y maldijo en su interior a Tony Stark, por haber sido el causante de su enojo y el sufrimiento de su mamá.

No aguantó más el verla en ese estado tan deprimente y se arrojó a su regazo, colocándose de rodillas y abrazándola por la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza ladeada entre sus piernas, como cuando era más pequeño y algún accidente le sucedía corriendo velozmente al regazo de su madre.

Pepper alzó los brazos, sorprendida por la acción de su hijo. Lo vio consumido derramando lágrimas sobre su pantalón de mezclilla. No pudo evitar su instinto maternal, ese mismo que nació cuando Matt había venido al mundo.

Hundió sus manos el los cabellos rebeldes y castaños de su hijo, cepillándolo con sus dedos, mientras Matthew sollozaba sin parar

-Perdóname, Mamita –dijo el pequeño con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras seguía derramando lagrimas –soy un tonto. No sé cómo pude decirte todo eso. Sin ti yo no sería nada. Perdóname...

Shhh –murmuró Pepper tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo esperando a que abriera los ojos.

El muchacho tardó un momento en calmarse antes de abrir sus llorosos orbes verdes y encontrarse con los azules de su madre.

-Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, hijo –le dijo en voz maternal –nadie es perfecto-

-Sí, todo el mundo menos yo. Soy un tonto–

-Tú no eres ningún tonto, amor. No te digas así –lo contradijo su mama

-Por supuesto que lo soy. Ni siquiera merezco que seas mi madre–

-El ser tu madre me ha dado la dicha más grande que pueda tener –

Las manos de su madre acariciaban sus mejillas continuamente y Matty no se resistió a llevar sus manos hasta allí, para unirlas con las de ellas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que Stark solo jugó contigo y que yo soy un error suyo? –se atrevió a preguntar su hijo sin quitar la mirada de esos ojos azules como el mar. De forma instantánea se llenaron de lágrimas. El no supo cómo reaccionar y dijo lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

-Mama, no llores por favor –con su meñique acarició la mejilla de su madre para quitar todo vestigio de gotas, pero al hacerlo salían más y más –si quieres, ya no te preguntaré mas...solo...solo no llores.-

Matt se puso ansioso, casi desesperado. No sabía cómo calmar el llanto de su madre. Nunca le había gustado verla llorar y daba gracias a Merlín de que eso no sucediera con frecuencia, al menos hasta hoy.

-Mama... Yo... –

-Tú no eres ningún error, hijo –dijo ella de pronto, mirándolo con devoción y a pesar de estar llorando, una sonrisa sincera decoro su rostro –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Jamás pienses que eres un error.-

A pesar de saber que eso ocasionaría que su mamá chillara más, no pudo refrenar sus palabras.

-Tal vez para ti... –dijo en un susurro –pero para otra persona...-

-Esa otra persona no importa mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro –lo contradijo ella besando su frente. Pepper se separó levemente de él para volver a contemplar su rostro –se que cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero tú no eres uno de ellos. Eres mi hijo, Christopher Matthew Williams, al que adoro con todo mi corazón y eso nunca cambiará.-

Sonrió levemente por las palabras de su madre, pero esa sonrisita desapareció cuando recordó ciertas cosas.

-Mamá ¿yo te recuerdo a él? –Virginia notó que su hijo no se atrevía a decir su nombre pasó ese gesto por alto pues su pregunta la había inquietado.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, hijo? –

Matt no le respondió, se limitó a mirarla esperando su respuesta.

-Si –contestó sin más

El muchacho la miró con detenimiento, observando que le costaba trabajo decir ese tipo de cosas, no la quiso presionar, sabía que se lo diría a su debido tiempo, no tenia por que meter el dedo en la herida.

-Christopher –murmuró mas para sí mismo, comprendiendo otro detalle –mi segundo nombre es ese...

Virginia no necesito preguntar, ya sabía hacia qué camino se dirigía su hijo con sus palabras.

-Christopher Howard Stark –dijo finalmente dejando de mirar a su mamá, enfocando sus verdes ojos hacia alguna parte del cuarto –de pequeño me dijiste que llevo el nombre de mi abuelo ¿verdad?, por eso mi segundo nombre es Christopher

Matt aun no se atrevía a mirarla, pues estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban tomando una mirada fría, calculadora, no quería herirla nuevamente.

Su madre solo asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que su hijo notaria ese gesto.

-No me gusta –murmuró él. Giró su rostro hasta toparse con su mirada azul. Pepper pudo observar el enojo, coraje e incluso la rabia, nadar por los ojos hermosos de su hijo –mi nombre jamás revivirá a ninguno de sus ancestros. Yo solo seré Matthew, Matthew Williams y nada más.

** CONTINUARÁ...**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, sé que demoré en subir capítulo pero adivinen quien se muda, de nuevo? Yo o/ pero ahora a otro país :l Wiii me voy a ?...les daré una pista : castillo frontenac**

**Anyway, recién empece mi mudanza y aun ando en papeleos por eso ando perdida de aquí!**

****

El proximo cap será de tony mayormente asi que tranquilas ... sé que me odiaron el capitulo anterior por lo de Tony pero como lloré u.u y les conté un pedacito de mi vida...y gracias por los reviews :D

**Chao Chao mis guapas y sexys lectoras!**


	18. ¿Pepper?

**Yo se que me odian por tardar pero Dios, ando como loca en carrusel dando vueltas en aduanas y agggg...en fin, ya me he establecido y mi internet tambien!**

**Antes que nada, se que dicen nooo, paso tanto tiempo y Tony no vio crecer a su hijo, ese fue el punto al principio en mi mente y que Tony trate de ganarse a su hijo ya crecido y resentido con el cuando sepa que vive, además muchos viven sin conocer a sus padres hasta cierta edad...anyway un encuentro Pepperony sin que sea muy Pepperony...**

**Gracias por la paciencia y reviews...aqui otro capitulo :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee y Marvel.**

**...**

Tony habia sido llamado de emergencia por SHIELD ya que el Dínamo Carmesí estaba aterrorizando la ciudad de NY, y solo él fue llamado pues el villano poseía tecnología similar a la de Stark. Logró vencerlo, pero no sin secuelas de la batalla: tenía un esguince en una de sus muñecas, el labio roto al igual que la ceja y lo había logrado gracias a que tenía un acompañante, War Machine o Jim Rhodes.

Ambos hombres habían decidido quedarse en la Torre Stark un par de días después de aquella batalla antes de ir a la boda de Bruce Banner y Betty Ross a Florida.

-Jim, que te parece si vamos a comer Shawarma?-

-Shawarma? Que rayos es eso Tony?- dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño- lo has probado?-

-No, pero estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- dijo el castaño esbozando una leve sonrisa, pues su labio herido le impedia sonreir.

-Yo pienso que debemos ordenar pizza y ya- respondio el moreno.

-Shawarma- replico Tony.

-Pizza-

-Shawarma-

-Pizza-

-Shawarma-

-Pizza-

-Lucen como una pareja de casados- exclamo una voz familiar- uno viene a informarles que seran condecorados por salvar la ciudad y se encuentra esto- termino de decir para explotar en carcajadas.

-Rogers, claro que podias pasar, es tu casa- dijo Tony con sarcasmo.

-Shh Tony, nos premiaran y eso servira para mi ascenso- dijo Jim.

-Stark, Fury necesita tu informe por lo sucedido con el DC(Dinamo Carmesi) con tres de plazo como maximo, espera que lo lleves a las instalaciones de SHIELD- dijo Steve.

-Perfecto!- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa falsa- Yo hago el informe y ademas teeeeengo que llevarselo porque el señor no puede mandar a alguien a buscarlo, pfff- termino de decir el ojimarron rodando los ojos.

-Como sea, espero que lleves en 3 dias el informe a las oficinas. Ahora tengo que irme.- dijo el Capi retirandose de la Torre.

-Y bueno, listo para el shawarma Rhodey?- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Quedamos que en pizza-

-Jarvis estas despierto?-replicó el moreno.

-Para usted a todas horas, señor- respondió la IA.

-Al fin alguien que no me resonga- dijo Tony aliviado- J, ordena shawarma, dos ordenes, tres coca colas, dos grandes rebanas de pastel de chocolate- se volteó para encontrar a su amigo algo enojado, cosa que le causó gracia- y para ti Rhodey? una pizza de que?- se dirigió al coronel.

-Amm...toscana- respondió el coronel sorprendido, pues se imaginaba que comeria lo de Tony.

-Enseguida señor- dijo Jarvis.

Una vez que la comida había llegado, ambos hombres se abrieron paso al comedor pues morian de hambre, pero en un momento silencioso, Rhodes sacó un tema delicado a flote.

-Tony, puedo preguntar algo?-

-Para llegar al otro lado y saber quien preguntaba, y en un esfera-2 ordinaria, cualquier lazo se puede apretar continuamente hasta convertirse en un punto en la superficie. La respuesta es sí, y se conoce desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Tony no queria saber por qué la gallina cruzó la calle, espera me dijiste la conjetura de Poincaré? Bueno, lo que quiero preguntar es algo...personal-dijo el moreno con una voz mas apagada.

-Claro Rhodes- dijo nuestro heroe con una sonrisa.

-¿Extrañas a...Pepper?- dijo el coronel. Sabía la respuesta pero quería saber si a pesar del tiempo pensaba en su amiga.

La sonrisa de Tony había desaparecido, para el castaño, era como poner el dedo en la herida, trataba de no hablar de eso con nadie, ni su mejor amigo, era algo personal y que hacia que le doleria cada rincon de su ser, y lo hacia estremecerse cada instante durante este tiempo, pues no se perdonaba y se culpaba de lo que habia sucedido con Pepper y su hijo. Dejó de masticar su delicioso shawarma porque apenas Jim terminó la pregunta, la comida le supo amarga y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Si, a cada instante- respondió con la voz apagada y sin levantar la mirada de la mesa.

-Tony, lo lamento, sé que te duele pero quería saber si aun pensabas en ella- dijo el moreno disculpandose por tan penoso momento.

-Esta bien, y sí, cada minuto de mi inutil vida ella esta en mi mente. Daría lo que sea por tenerla, por despertar con ella y saber que sigue viva a mi lado y que no está en un maldito cementerio, cubierta de tierra y...- Tony no pudo seguir hablando, pues la voz se le cortaba y sentía unas ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento Tony, mejor olvidemos el tema si?- dijo Rhodes queriendo zanjar el tema.- Mejor empecemos a hacer el informe para que se lo lleves a Fury lo antes posible y podamos irnos a Florida a relajarnos.-

Tony permaneció callado un instante y se levantó para dirigirse a su oficina y empezar con su deber como asesor de la iniciativa Avengers. Rhodes estuvo ayudandole durante el fin de semana con correcciones como que él ayudó y cosas asi, es que Tony lo omitió xD. El lunes Tony se dirigió a entregar dicho informe...

**...**

Nunca antes se había sentido más solo y desdichado en su vida como lo estaba ahora.

Un suspiró casi inaudible salió de su pecho mientras miraba por la ventana, como los paisajes se convertían en borrones de colores. El tren donde se encontraba a bordo tenía una velocidad considerable, pero era suficiente para convertir en manchas todas aquellas áreas exteriores a su alrededor.

Se reclinó en su asiento y volvió a suspirar trasladando la vista al interior del vagón. Sin duda alguna era mucho espacio solo para él.

Solo.

Así era como se sentía desde el momento en que había cruzado la puerta de la estación de trenes en Ohio. Pepper había enviado a Matt con Nat y Clint, pues había adelantado sus materias y por fin podria visitar a sus padrinos y a su prima de 2 años, Lila. Pepper lo alcanzaría ahí una vez que terminara de arreglar el asunto que tenia pendiente en Washington en compañia de Annie para poder ir a Florida.

Matt aun recordaba su infancia, cuando tan solo era un chico de cinco o seis años, diciendo que iría al MIT a estudiar ciencia nuclear e ingeniería, que irónico era eso, su papá era ingeniero egresado de ahi. Ahora estaba en camino al mismo lugar donde el hombre del cual llevaba su sangre, tenía una gran torre y era el hombre más conocido.

Este último pensamiento lo hizo sentirse aun más desdichado. Y sin previo aviso una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Matt sintió la humedad en su rostro pero no hizo nada por limpiarla y dejó que recorriera su camino.

Nunca había sido un chico débil, ni tampoco podría decirse que lloraba por miedo alguno, pero el sentimiento de tristeza lo embargaba de sobremanera.

¿Desde cuándo su vida había dado un giro de tantos grados? La vida que él creyó completa y feliz, se había desmoronado desde el maldito momento en que se enteró quien era su padre.

El coraje de saber que tan solo por ese hecho, toda su existencia había cambiado y por si fuera poco, su maldita vida seguía cambiando sin cesar. Ahora no solo regresaba al lugar donde su mamá había estado con Tony Stark. No, no solo era eso.

Ahora regresaba al maldito lugar donde Tony Stark era la sensación y donde su madre era la asistente, la amiga incondicional que dañaría en un futuro, enamorándola, embarazándola, engañandola y trayendo al mundo a un bastardo. Ese mismo bastardo que ahora él veía reflejado en el vidrio de la ventana.

¿Y por que regresaba? Oh sencillo, porque su madre estaría ocupada con gente adulta y el debía pasar tiempo con sus padrinos, quienes tenían un bello penthouse a 2 cuadras de la Torre Stark. ¿Es que acaso el maldito Stark no podría estar menos presente en su vida? El no había pedido ser su hijo. El no había pedido que su mamá fuese su amiga y más. Matt nunca había pedido estar conectado a su vida.

Y allí estaba él. Teniendo la misma sangre en sus venas, recordándole a su mamá con su físico quien era su padre. Yendo a la estúpida misma ciudad que él.

Lo que más le dolía, era saber que no solo él estaba sufriendo por esos cambios. Estaba molesto y furioso porque siquiera su mamá había podido estar en el andén como ella. Se había puesto una peluca rubia y pupilentes miel.

Sus propios ojos verdes grisaseos habían observado como Pepper se desmoronaba con tan solo mirar un periodico con Stark en plana principal: Iron Man vuelve a salvar al mundo.

Matt aun se preguntaba si su mamá seguía sintiendo algo por él, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntárselo, pues ya bastante tenía con tenerlo a él recordándoselo a cada rato.

Sin pensarlo, sus ojos verdes se trasladaron a sus manos, observando los nudillos fuertemente cerrados que se recalcaban en su piel. En alguna parte de su cerebro, le indicaba que aquello le estaba doliendo, pero la parte prominente del recuerdo del andén, le impedía sentir alguna otra emoción que no fuese el deprecio y coraje que había provocado mirar como aquel hombre del que llevaba su sangre no sabía de su existencia.

**...**

Pepper y Annie habían arreglado el asunto del administrador que les estaba robando: optaron por despedirlo y Annie se quedaría a cargo mientras conseguia otro, ya que conocía la situación de su amiga y socia y le dijo que fuera con su hijo pronto. Pepper tomó un vuelo a NY y en cuestion de horas se encontraba con su hijo, quien no salia de la habitacion de huespedes.

-Pep, realmente me preocupa Matt, no ha querido salir desde ayer que llegó y apenas toca su plato de comida. Clint intentó charlar con él pero simplemente se cerró, ¿qué está pasando con él?- preguntó Nat preocupada por su ahijado mientras su hija corría por la sala.

Virginia tomó una profunda respiración mientras recordaba el caos de hacía 2 días atras.-Sabe que Tony es su padre-musitó.

Nat abrio los ojos tan grande como pudo y lo unico que pudo decir fue -Oh Dios- Pepper puso al tanto de la situación a Nat, le contó como había sido todo, como se enteró y los pormenores.

-Y vas a contarle a Tony?- preguntó Nat.

-No, mamá no quiero conocerlo- ambas mujeres se voltearon para mirar al jovencito larguirucho- no me hace falta, te tengo a ti y a Phil, no quiero a nadie mas- dijo Matt, quien habia escuchado la platica de las mujeres desde el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones.

-Christopher, basta!- exclamó Pepper- Eso lo decido yo- Cuando Matt supo que su madre usó ese nombre, era porque estaba enojada,por lo que se dio media vuelta dirijiendose a la habitacion donde se hospedaba.

-Pepper, tienes que hablar con Tony, no tienes idea de cómo ha sufrido todo este tiempo. Cada año viaja a Ohio a llevar flores, a la tumba de tus padres y deja un ramo extra y grande de...-

-Orquideas blancas- acompletó la ojiazul- Lo sé, lo vi una vez y realmente me partió el corazón, quise correr a sus brazos y decirle que era yo, pero entonces vi que aun llevaba su sortija de matrimonio y Maya lo esperaba en el coche.-

-Oh Pep-

-Estoy bien, ahora si no te importa, tomaré una ducha y saldré con Matt, quieres venir?-

-Sí, arreglaré a Lila y le diré a Clint para que vayamos a SHIELD a dejar unos papeles y te encontraremos afuera y podremos ir de compras y demás-

-Claro- dijo Pepper desde el pasillo.

**...**

Tony había llevado el dichoso informe que Fury le había pedido, se había encontrado con Natasha Romanoff y esta se había puesto nerviosa, pues Pepper estaba afuera con su hijo y con Lila, en una tienda comercial esperandola junto con Clint

-Romanoff- dijo Tony- aun sigo esperando el informe del mes pasado de SI-

-Lo tendrá mañana por la mañana en su escritorio, señor Stark- dijo la espía sin mirarlo.

CLint sabía por qué su esposa estaba actuando de esa manera y le hizo platica a Tony para zanjar el nerviosismo de Nat, preguntando por el DC y los pormenores de la batalla. Tony aun se daba cuenta de la actitud de Romanoff y cuando ella y su esposo salieron de las oficinas de SHIELD, los siguió hasta la puerta principal, ocultandose y observando al matrimonio.

Pero antes incluso de dar un par de pasos sus ojos marrones miraron como un adolescente y el matrimonio se daban un gran abrazo, como si lo conociera. Se preguntaba quien era, pues sabía que ni Nat ni Clint tenían familia, solo a su hija Lila.

Unas ganas incontrolables de querer acercarse al muchacho se apoderaron de Tony al ver como el chico de cabellera castaña sonreía a Nat y CLint, mientras charlaban de algo.

La sonrisa radiante que Romanoff brindó al chico lo detuvo de hacer cualquier estupidez que la perjudicara y lo golpeara.

Antes de ingresar de nuevo a SHIELD, por un momento, no pudo reprimir también la curiosidad de seguirlo con sus orbes.

Observó como el muchacho de cabellos rebeldes se detuvo en "Manolo Blahnik". Tony suponía que esperaba a alguien por la forma en que el chico veía dentro del negocio. Por algún extraño momento, se preguntó internamente por qué no podía dejar de mirar al muchacho, entre sus pensamientos trató de llegar a la conclusión de que era debido a la forma en que los Barton lo mimaban y que no conocia al quiza sobrino de ambos.

Decidió, por el bien del muchacho, ya no mirarlo más y encontrarse con Rhodes para ver cómo iba con una cita que tendría con una chica del lugar. Caminó unos pasos hacia él y de forma inesperada echó otra mirada al chico, quedándose de piedra en ese mismo lugar.

No dando crédito a lo que veía parpadeó de forma rápida.

Pensando que aquello era un sueño, sacudió su cabeza levemente esperando despertar, pues de la mencionada tienda de zapatos no podía estar saliendo una mujer de cabellos castaños y un rostro muy familiar, que él conocía como la palma de su mano y a la que no había visto en años.

Su rostro se contrajo al observar como la mujer se acercaba al joven castaño, sonriendo como Tony no recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Lo primero que se le ocurría hacer, era correr a su encuentro pero las piernas no le respondían, ningún miembro de su cuerpo.

En su pecho, sentía martillar su corazón en cada bombeo. Parecía que se le quisiera salir o el reactor empezaba a fallar.

Tragó saliva al sentir su boca seca.

Sintió su cabeza moverse, negando el hecho de lo que veían sus ojos cafes, pero aquello no podía ser más claro que el agua misma. Pepper Pots, la mujer y amiga que tanto había buscado durante años y que amaba, caminaba felizmente con Lila en brazos hacia el chico que se había encontrado con los Barton.

El joven de cabello castaño pasó sus compras a uno solo de sus brazos para tener libre el otro, y con él pasarlo sobre la cintura de ella, mientras que la mujer que había sido todo para él, rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo libre, acortando la distancia que los separaba.

El chico sonrió feliz y sin previo aviso, Tony observó como el muchacho besaba la mejilla que él, muchas veces había besado y que tan ansioso se encontraba de hacerlo ahora.

Si hace un momento se había sentido molesto porque aquel chico odioso era un desconocido, ahora ese sentimiento no era nada comparado con los celos que sentía por el joven, al haberlo visto besar a Virginia Potts, la mujer que había desparecido de su vida y que ahora creía que había vuelto a surgir. Pero no podia ser, ella estaba muerta, no? No sabía si estaba confundido porque esa mujer era muy parecida a Pepper, excepto por el cabello o era ella y una punzada de rencor llegó a su ser...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Muchas gracias por la super espera, he estado enferma y con el corazon triste, pero eso me ayudó a escribir, espero que les guste y aun viene lo mejor :P**

**En la noche...hoy si, les subo el otro capitulo, se los debo :D**

**Las opiniones de TODAS son importantes...Les envio amor XO**

**Ahora si...Chao chao!**


	19. Traición

**Y bueno...lo prometido es deuda, no lo subi anoche porque tenia que estudiar y blablabla... pero liiiisto**

**Gracias por la paciencia y reviews...aqui otro capitulo :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee y Marvel.**

**...**

**Horas más tarde**

Una de sus manos fue aparar a su desordenado cabello con la intención de masajear su cabeza, tratando de aliviar la tensión que poseía en ese momento a causa de sus locos y estúpidos pensamientos. Sin pretenderlo sus ojos se cerraron y las imágenes que tanto evitaba pensar volvieron a inundar su mente.

Tony no podía, ni pretendía dejar de mirar esa cabellera castaña que se balanceaba con el movimiento de un andar siendo acariciada por el leve viento que soplaba esa mañana.

Sus pies los sentía fijos al suelo, como si en un acto de estupidez, los hubiese metido a un charco de cemento el cual se había secado.

Como un idiota, contemplaba como aquella mujer que por noches le quitó el sueño, se alejaba de él en cada paso que daba mientras era abrazaba de la cintura por un chiquillo que pretendía estar demasiado acercarse a ella.

Lo había visto besarla mientras algo en su interior cobraba vida y se asentaba en la boca de su estomago con un roca totalmente solida.

Esas ganas de querer separarla de ese coqueto muchacho fueron suficientes para recordar cómo se debían mover sus piernas.

Una tras otra se fueron impulsando hasta lograr alcanzar un movimiento aceptable que le había permitido moverse entre la multitud de gente y por un corto momento olvidó que había asistido a ese lugar con solo la intención de llevar un informe, pero ahora la nueva visión de sus ojos tenían su total atención.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos rápidos se había convertido en un ligero trote mientras maniobraba con las carpetas en mano para no dejarlas caer. Por lo que en momentos su vista se debía apartar de esa cabellera castaña que se deslizaba enfrente de sí.

Y tal como si hubiese sido un espejismo, de un momento a otro, la imagen de la espalda de Virginia se esfumó de la nada trayendo consigo un enorme vacío que no se había dado cuenta que sentía hasta que su hermosa imagen se desapareció de su vista.

-¿Esto lo redactaste por ti mismo? –murmuró un voz que ayudó a Tony a salir de sus pensamientos y abrir los ojos de golpe. Su cafe mirada se traslado al hombre de mediana que ocupaba asiento a su lado derecho mientras este miraba la estructura del edificio donde se encontraban.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Tony, temeroso porque su "jefe", Nick Fury, hubiese adivinado que no le prestaba atención.

Desde que había visto, lo que parecía la visión de Virginia Potts en la calle, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza y para ser sinceros, Tony no quería que saliera de ella puesto que los únicos recuerdos que tenia de su antigua mujer eran solo las imágenes de cuando compartían el trabajo, el hogar y por supuesto la imagen que más guardaba celosamente para sí, su cuerpo desnudo.

-Me refiero al hecho de no haberle dado el merito merecido a tu compañero de pelea –contestó su jefe, que dejó a Tony suspirar aliviado. La imagen de la piel de Pepper bajo su tacto aun solo era de él.

-¿Qué tiene de malo con eso? –preguntó tratando de buscar una escusa para ya no pensar en esos recuerdos. Las mejillas de Tony comenzaban a tomar un color sonrosado.

Aun recordaba esa búsqueda que habían emprendido con su mejor amigo Jim para encontrar a Pep. Podía ver en su mente como habían tomado a Phil Coulson por la espalda azotándolo contra la pared pidiendo información de Pepper.

Sonrió solo de recordar el forcejeo con el agente, en ese entonces había estado tan desesperado por saber de ella como para zarandear a la gente. Ese día, sí que había sido de mala suerte para el agente el haber ido a SHIELD cuando ellos estaban allí. Tony por un momento pensó que en verdad ella estaba con él.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza mientras su jefe lo miraba. Estaba claro que ese no era el comportamiento normal de Tony, pero la sola imagen de Pepper lo hacía perder la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que, Nicky? –Preguntó tratando de desviar el tema –ya me canse de esperar. Necesito saber que estaba haciendo el DC en NY.

-Está claro ¿no? –Dijo Fury con sarcasmo – destruirte.

-No, no lo creo.-

Con paso decisivo Tony caminó deliberadamente hacia la puerta color negro de un diseño moderno, pasando de largo a la pobre asistente de Fury, la cual lo había mandado a sentarse momentos antes.

La chica, particularmente joven salió rápidamente de su cubículo con la intención de detenerlo. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, dado que Tony la rodeo con un ligero movimiento y avanzó hacia la entrada de la oficina de Rogers mientras que su asistente le pisaba los talones.

-¡Por que la dejaste ir! –Oyó una voz retumbar en el interior y eso fue suficiente para detener su avance, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que Rogers estaba acompañado – ¡no debieron dejarle hacer eso!

Algo en la voz que gritaba hizo que una de sus cejas se alzara. Tony sentía conocer esa voz.

-Sabes que es lo mejor, además de que ella es adulta para tomar decisiones –

-¿Acaso no pudo encontrarse con los Barton en otra ciudad? –Volvió a gritar esa conocida voz – ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que estaba aqui?-

-Sabes que no necesita de tu permiso, Phil, es una mujer –

Ante la mención de ese nombre Tony relajó el gesto. Por supuesto que conocía esa voz, ese era Phil Coulson, el hombre al cual había lastimado cuando había solicitado información de Pepper.

-¡Sé que no necesita mi permiso! –

-Entonces no veo por qué tu molestia... –

-¡No soporto saber que Virginia está en NY, cerca de él! –Gritó el agente, mientras el corazón de Tony comenzaba a latir rápidamente –Virginia nunca debió regresar a NY. Stark no tardará en dar con ella y saber que vive.

Ante las últimas palabras del agente, Tony no necesitó más explicaciones y antes de que la asistente o secretaria lo detuviera, azotó su pie derecho contra la puerta utilizando todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de producir su cuerpo, abriéndola de golpe.

Su respiración era superficial, sus ojos brillosos a causa de la sorpresa estaban totalmente abiertos, demasiado asombrado por la cruel noticia que había llegado hasta sus oídos y de esa forma confirmaba que aquel espejismo de Pepper, no era solo una invención de su mente.

En su visión entraron los rostros de dos hombres que se encontraban de pie el uno frente al otro. Y sin pensarlo ni un momento, se abalanzó sobre la cara que más detestó en ese momento. A pesar de los años y de que el agente pocas veces iba a SHIELD, Tony podía reconocer a Coulson. Las cejas de Phil se alzaron en señal de incredulidad mientras las manos de Tony se cerraban en torno a su traje negro.

Tony sintió la fuerte presión de las manos de Phil contra las suyas tratando en vano, de zafarse de su agarre. Convirtiendo su coraje en fuerza, el castaño aventó contra la pared más cercana al agente, ocasionando que la pared detrás de la espalda de Phil se hundiera levemente.

El hombre de ojos cafes no se apiadó de Phil, pues volvió a tomarlo del cuello de su traje y volvió a golpearlo, no tenía la intención de ser piadoso con él.

Tony escuchó un tumulto detrás de sí, voces que no reconocía y unas manos que tomaban de su hombro jalándolo con fuerza, mas no le importó pues todo lo que quería hacer era dañar a ese hombre que años atrás le había mentido.

De su boca, salieron las únicas palabras que en ese estado de furia logró articular.

¡Donde está Virginia, estúpido! ¡Donde está! –exigió Tony Stark sin titubear en su voz.

**...**

Mientras los Barton, acompañados de Pepper y su hijo paseaban por las tiendas mas elegantes de NY, Pepper no podía evitar entristecerse ante el recuerdo fugaz de la imagen de Tony estando con Maya cada año en Ohio. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos azules.

Solo bastó con mirarlo un momento en aquel espectacular para comprobar cómo su corazón, roto y marchito, reviviría y latía fuertemente dentro del pecho, reconociendo al hombre que amó hace mucho tiempo.

Sintió el dolor palpitante en el corazón, pero solo necesitó mirar a su hijo para tomar nuevamente las riendas de sí misma, pues aun recordaba como los hermosos ojos verdes y tristes de Matt la contemplaban, escrutando todo su rostro.

Solo fue suficiente una mirada de su hijo para calmar el dolor y para que él viera lo destrozada que estaba por dentro. Matt no era de muchas palabras pero para el chico solo le era suficiente con mirarla a los ojos directamente para saber que pasaba con ella.

Un suspiro brotó de su pecho recordando la tristeza en el rostro de su hijo de once años, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y fulminando a su padre, plasmado en un espectacular, con la mirada.

Para ella estaba claro que en el corazón de Matt había un sentimiento de rencor, enojo y precisamente ese era su temor, pues nunca había deseado que los pocos recuerdos que Matt tenia de Tony, hubiesen sido calcinados por su culpa. Su hijo no quería entender razones, no quería comprender que solo era su dolor y no el de él, pero ya no había marcha atrás; Matt estaba enojado, casi furioso con la vida pero por sobre todo con Tony Stark.

-Pepper, estas bien? Si quieres podemos ir a casa- dijo Nat al ver a su amiga con la mirada triste.

-No, no, estoy bien, solo que necesito hablar con alguien y necesito que me ayudes-

-Esta bien, dime de quien se trata- dijo Nat- Clint, por qué no llevas a los niños a comer o al parque y Pep y yo te vemos mas tarde en la cafetería de Peter? Gail puede cuidar a los niños- Clint asintió y se despidió de las mujeres y aunque Matt no quería separarse de su madre, aceptó a regañadientes...Una vez solas, Pepper le explicó su plan a Nat y esta accedió a llevarlo a cabo esta noche, para qué perder el tiempo?

**...**

**Esa noche en la Torre Stark**

Las gotas de agua escurrían por su cuerpo desnudo, no solo llevándose el sudor y la suciedad, sino también la tensión y las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos, mismas que brotaban por el sentimiento de enojo, de furia pero por sobre todo de tristeza. Llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y los frotó continuamente tratando de aliviar el dolor que le había producido el golpe contra el escritorio de la oficina de Steve, estaba claro que el mueble tuvo que haber sido reparado, pues la fuerza contra la que lo habían azotado era la suficiente como para convertirlo a astillas.

Tony cerró el grifo de la regadera, sacudió su pelo con las yemas de las manos y escurriendo agua por su piel, salió de la tina en dirección al armario de su baño de dónde sacó una limpia y blanca toalla secándose el rostro húmedo con ella.

Con la prenda realizó un nudo en su cintura cubriéndose del ombligo hacia abajo, parándose frente a al espejo y contemplando su imagen borrosa en él. Limpió el espejo empañado para darse así una imagen más clara de su rostro entristecido.

Aun no estaba seguro que el hombre en el espejo fuese él, pues había demasiada tristeza y coraje en sus ficciones, además de que una leve pero notoria mancha morada decoraba parte de la mejilla izquierda.

De sus labios un suspiro inaudible brotó, recordando el puñetazo que Phil Coulson le había dado en respuesta al golpe que Tony le había proporcionado.

Tony Stark aun no entendía cómo es que de la nada, la furia había hecho mella en él, haciéndolo perder la cabeza y llevándolo a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero a pesar de eso, no lamentaba haberle partido la cara.

Phil Coulson y Steve Rogers se merecían cada uno de los golpes que Tony les había dado, puesto que le habían mentido cruelmente, dañando su corazón y todo lo que él quería era destrozarlos con sus manos por haberlo engaño, por haberlo herido.

Ese estúpido agente y ese viejo le había ocultado información, misma que estuvo desesperado por saber en su momento, haciendo cosas estúpidas y yendo a lugares extraños solo buscando a esa mujer y su hijo que sin saber cómo, la tierra se la había tragado alejándola de él hasta encontrarla muerta. "Muerta! Ja...Me vieron la cara" pensó para sí mismo.

Al pensar en eso, su reflejo le frunció el ceño mientras los ojos cafes llameaban a causa del coraje que tenía en su interior. No se arrepentía absolutamente de nada, a pesar de haberse peleado a golpes ante la presencia del personal de SHIELD, no se arrepentía de nada; incluso estaba seguro que de no haber sido por los trabajadores, hubiese molido la cara de ambos traidores a golpes, sabiendo que ni siquiera necesitaría de su armadura para dañarlos, tanto como él estaba.

No sabía cómo era eso posible, pero dentro del pecho sentía su corazón roto, no por las mentiras de los hombres, aunque habían sido un detonante, sino más bien por ella.

Ella y solo ella era la única causa por que se sentía...

—¿Cómo se sentía?—Se preguntó—¿Herido? ¿Traicionado? ¿Triste?

No estaba seguro, dentro de sí, Tony tenía demasiadas emociones como para ponerse a clasificarlas. Lo único que tenía claro, era que Virginia Potts había huido de él y todo ese maldito tiempo que pasó buscándola y despues llorandole por las noches, la muy descarada siempre estuvo con Phil.

Con él.

Incluso su mente lo llevaba a divagar a una Pepper burlona, pensando en que el estúpido de Tony la buscaría y sufriría sin cesar, mientras ella se regodeaba en su miseria.

El reflejo mostró su rostro tenso y supo que se debía a que tenia la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

_¿¡Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso Pepper!? ¿¡Cómo pudo irse así de simple!?_

Pero antes de siquiera hacerse más preguntas sin respuestas, un pensamiento que sobrepasó todos los demás lo asaltó.

Cayó en la cuenta de que Phil estaba casado, casado con su Pepper. Y que con Pip? Acaso era aquel castaño del que había sentido celos?

Pepper en los brazos de Phil.

Phil siendo el padre que él debía ser.

_No, no, no. ¡No!_

Los gritos solo se escucharon en su mente, pero fueron suficientes como para cerrar sus manos con fuerza, convirtiéndolas en puños y dar un solo golpe a la pared mientras un entumecimiento le recorría la mano indicándole que debía de sentir dolor, mas sin embargo no sintió esa sensación.

Evitó cerrar los ojos, no quería ver esa imagen en su mente. No quería pensar en las manos de Phil recorriendo el cuerpo de Pepper. No quiera pensar en un beso entre ellos dos.

Como un toro enfurecido, salió del baño envuelto solo en su toalla, aun con las gotas escurrir en su cuerpo, temiendo desquitar su ira contra el espejo por haberle mostrado imágenes que él no quería ver. Sabía que si dejaba salir ese sentimiento del interior, era probable que el espejo quedara hecho añicos, junto con todo el cuarto de baño. Lo único que él quería era, golpear, moler, desquitar ese enojo enfermizo que lo consumían vivo.

Caminó en dirección a la cama donde su ropa limpia estaba extendida, lista para ser usada, pero incluso antes de tomar alguna prenda, unas manos suaves, delgadas y finas lo rodearon por la cintura, llevándolo a tensarse por completo, reaccionando al contacto.

Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse. Después de todo Maya no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sintiendo él en ese momento.

-¿Maya? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el genio asombrado, no esperaba que su infiel esposa estuviese ahi.

-Tenía ganas de verte- dijo con tono meloso mientras Tony sentía los labios de ella besar su espalda. Siguió respirando profundamente. Debía estar tranquilo.

—Debo trabajar y ademas nos estamos divorciando —dijo él mirando la ropa tendida sobre la cama, tratando de no mirar la manos de su esposa tocarle el torso desnudo y pensado en lo que le dirían por el pleito mañana por la mañana.

—Pero si es domingo, Tony; y además estás todo golpeado—se quejó. El aliento de Maya le hacía cosquillas en su espalda—¿acaso no puedo cuidar de ti y darnos un buen adios?

—Sabes bien que no. Y estos moretones no es cosa del otro mundo—murmuró él. Maya sabía perfectamente cómo es que regresaba de golpeado y mullido cada que iba a una misión, aunque claro, esos golpes en su rostro no se habían formado a causa de una "misión".

Las manos de la mujer juguetearon con el nudo improvisado de la toalla metiendo sus escurridizos dedos dentro de ella. A pesar de que en la mente él gritaba un no rotundo ante las claras intenciones de ella, su cuerpo de hombre le decía todo lo contrario, por lo que de forma decidida tomó entre sus manos las delicadas de ella, dándose la vuelta para encararla.

—Tony, tú te obsesionas con ser el heroe—se quejó Maya mirándolo a los ojos—¿no puedes siquiera tomarte unos minutos más con tu esposa? Pronto estaremos divorciados.

—No me gusta abusar de mi puesto la situación —contestó Tony mirando esos ojos cafés. Entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería su mujer.

—A veces pienso que solo lo utilizas como una escusa y eso nos está separando-

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, trasladando su vista más allá del cabello café de Maya, no queriendo verle el rostro ni queriendo escuchar lo que su voz diría.

—Tenemos tiempo de no estar juntos y por lo menos, debemos despedirnos-

—Claro que lo estamos, aun —murmuró tratando de parecer inocente, volviendo sus ojos a Maya y señalándolos con su mano para entonar más, ese "Juntos".

—Sabes a lo que me refieran, Tony —murmuró ella cruzándose de brazos—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me hiciste el amor?

A pesar de los años de casado que llevaba con ella, solo la había tocado los primeros años de matrimonio.

—He estado un poco cansado— dijo Tony, pues fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues bien sabia que lo que decía su esposa era muy cierto.

Desde hace poco más de dos años, no se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer o más bien, no le nacía estar con ella. A pesar de ser como un niño pequeño y negar la razón por la que no había tocado a Maya, debía confesar que era debido a que cierta pelirroja se mezclaba entre sus pensamientos, misma que se había metido bien adentro en su cerebro cuando la había visto en en las calles de NY creyendo que era un ilusión de su imaginación, sabía que desde entonces su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la perspectiva de ver a su esposa desnuda entre sus brazos mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Una idea que se le antojaba un tanto incomoda.

—¿Es que acaso ya no me deseabas, Tony? —preguntó Maya acercándose nuevamente y mirándolo directo a los ojos; cambiando su jugada, incitándolo. Esa mujer sabía muy bien como tentarlo ya que al aparecer no había sido suficiente con traer ese pequeño pijama trasparente de color negro que dejaba ver más allá de lo que Tony ya había visto desde que la tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos.

Sabiendo que su aspecto no sería suficiente, de forma decidida Maya Stark acortó la distancia que los separaba y metió su mano derecha dentro de la toalla de Tony, tocando la intimidad de él entre sus manos a lo que él no pudo evitar lanzar un gruñido dado que sus instintos de hombre habían brotado nuevamente, llevándolo a cerrar los ojos y apretar su mandíbula para resistir a la tentación.

No sabía por qué se resistía, aquello no tena ningún sentido, ella era su esposa y él era libre de poseerla una y otra vez pero había algo en su interior que le indicaba que no cediera.

—Tony—susurró una voz que lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar detenidamente ese tono azulado en los orbes de la chica que lo tenía aprisionando. Momentáneamente sus orbes cafes se abrieron un poco mas deteniéndose a observar esos labios que se le antojaban besar, tratando de recordar desde cuando su mujer tenía el labio inferior más grueso, haciéndolo ver demasiado tentador como para no morderlo y delinearlo contra la punta de su lengua. Tony casi se imaginaba el sabor dulce de su boca.

Sus orbes se detuvieron nuevamente en esos ojos azules tan profundos, en esa pequeña nariz respingada en vez de recta. Sin previo aviso y totalmente hipnotizado por esa mirada llevó una de sus manos hacia los cabellos de ella, deslizando los dedos sobre unos extraños rizos, sintiéndolos suaves y sedosos bajo su tacto.

Sonrió perdidamente observando ese tono pelirrojo en el pelo de esa mujer, misma que había llevado sus manos hasta la cintura de él, quitando ese nudo improvisado y dejando la prenda caer al suelo sin censura.

No pudo evitar gruñir, totalmente excitado ante la sonrisa radiante de la chica y sin pensarlo ni un momento llevó sus grandes manos hasta los hombros de ella y deslizó la pequeña prenda trasparente hasta quitarla por completo de su cuerpo, dejándole la mejor vista que pudiese haber pedido.

Pepper Potts sonreía para él de forma coqueta, seductora y tan provocativa como nunca imaginó, haciendo de él un completo loco que de forma rápida, aplastó sus labios contra los suyos, besándolos con desesperación. No entendía en qué momento ella pudo despertar esa parte de él, pues había olvidado siquiera como pensar. Su mente había dejado de tener control sobre su cuerpo y ahora solo se dejaba guiar por las sensaciones de su piel, haciendo caso al grito de sus poros que se acercara más a ella, que hubiese el mismo contacto con ella.

A pesar de no quererlo, se separó solo un momento de sus labios, solo lo necesario para volver a tomar aire y acercar de nuevo su boca hasta la de ella besando y saboreando sus labios exquisitos y adictivos, perdiendo no solo pensamientos si no también el tiempo, pues sentía como si todo se hubiese detenido, más allá de ellos dos nada más importaba.

Sus dientes atraparon con apremio ese labio carnoso mientras un nuevo gruñido brotaba de su pecho y sus manos aprisionaba la cintura de ella, pegándola contra sí y dándose la vuelta en un solo movimiento, llevándola a tenderla en la enorme cama ante ellos olvidándose de la ropa limpia que debía ponerse, dejando atrás la pelea con Coulson, solo disfrutando de tener nuevamente a Pepper entre sus brazos solo para volver a hacerla suya y de nadie más.

**...**

Rhodes y Happy habían llegado a ese restaurante donde fueron citados, ninguno de los dos le había dicho sus planes a Stark porque no se los permitieron. Una vez que entraron y preguntaron por Romanoff, una hostess los guió a la mesa reservada en la que se hallaban Clint y Nat, cosa rara para ambos hombres.

-Sientense por favor- dijo la dama rusa a lo que ambos hombres aceptaron- Se preguntaran el motivo por el cuál los citamos aqui, pero lo que está por venir es muy delicado y lo que suceda, nadie mas puede saberlo, nadie ni siquiera Stark, quedo claro o tengo que hacerles firmar un contrato de confidencialidad?- mientras dijo eso sacó en serio unos contratos- Recuerden que sé donde viven y de que pie cojean-

-Esta bien, entiendo que el coronel tiene que estar aqui, es amigo y compañero de lucha de Tony, pero yo por qué? Solo soy su chofer- dijo Happy confundido y rascandose la cabeza.

-Están aquí por mi- dijo Pepper mientras se quitaba las gafas y un sombrero- soy yo, Pepper...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Muchas gracias y perdon por subirlo ahora, es que la escuela xD y decidi subirlo antes de irme a mi primera clase :D soy re linda jajajajaja**

**Las opiniones de TODAS son importantes...Les envio amor XO**

**Perdon si les hago sufrir y en el capitulo La Verdad no agradecí a:**

*******yessiEV**** (me da mucho gusto que te agrade :D y gracias)**

***Patty Beltran-Stark**** (Sí, demore muchisimo)**

***Valeria-90**** (te envio un abrazo y ya se te pasó lo anonadada?)**

***Karito234fanrob**** (Gracias por tu buen deseo :) )**

***Val1794**** (Lo se mat :( )**

***Circe-Arista**** (Lo seeee...Matt es tan Stark)**

**Y del capitulo ¿Pepper? Gracias a ****Patty Beltran-Stark**** por los buenos deseos y chan chan aqui esta lo que pasara jajaja y a ****Taishita StarkTaisho**** yo creo que tenemos que darle a Tony un par de golpes para ver si reacciona! Y lo de Rhodes...espera el siguiente capitulo...lo prometo**

****

Que les parece el fic? La verdad o mi calce-títere les jalará los pies mientras duermen :P

**Ahora si...Chao chao!**


	20. Frente a frente

**Gracias por la paciencia...aqui otro capitulo :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee y Marvel. Ni las marcas de periódicos celulares, etc!**

**...**

-Están aquí por mi- dijo Pepper mientras se quitaba las gafas y un sombrero- soy yo,  
Pepper...

Los dos hombres quedaron mudos de la sorpresa: Pepper viva! Todo este tiempo la creían más que muerta y año con año, se guardaban el luto que correspondía...Y ahora esta viva, frente a ellos. Happy salió de su shock y se alegró mucho de ver a Pepper, al grado de que la abrazó y le hizo saber cuánto le extrañaba, mientras que Rhodey se quedó en su silla observándola, con una mirada de desaprobación y tristeza.

-Vamos Coronel, diga algo- dijo Happy muy feliz.

-Si por favor Jimmy, di algo, por favor- dijo Pepper.

Después de un silencio bastante incomodo para los cinco, lo único que el coronel pudo decir -Nos engañaste Pepper Potts o cual sea que sea tu nombre ahora- una vez dicho eso, se levantó y se fue del lugar.

Pepper le contó a Happy la historia, de pies a cabeza y aunque éste en un momento le dijo que estaba mal lo que había hecho, siempre le expresó lo feliz que estaba con la noticia, pues ella había su jefa y confidente cuando conoció a Rosa.

Le pidió como favor a Pepper, que quería conocer a Matthew y que pasara el día con él, con Rosa y su hijo de 8 años Billy. Pepper dijo que así sería, pues estaría en NY por dos semanas, dos semanas para hablar con Tony. Con lo que no contaba ninguno de ellos era que Christine Everhart se encontraba cenando cerca de ellos y estaba al tanto de todo...

**...**

**En la casa de los Barton**

Pepper no había dormido bien la noche anterior, pues realmente estaba dolida por la reacción de Rhodes, pero lo entendía: él era su amigo y ella le había ocultado algo grave.

Recostada en el sofá estuvo pensando muchas cosas. Sabía perfectamente que tanto ella como su hijo corrían peligro a causa de los villanos y tenía muy claro que revelar que su hijo y ella estaban vivos, no sería muy seguro tanto para ella como para Matt, teniendo a Tony como papá.

También tenía muy en claro que el estar en este lugar podría significar que un día Tony tropezara con ella, algo que ya se había detenido a pensar. Debía afrontar el hecho de que ya no debía huir de Tony, pero también tenía entendido que él no debía saber sobre Matt.

Sabía que era muy egoísta de su parte para con su hijo pero era lo mejor tanto para Matt, como para Tony y el resto del mundo el que no supieran de su procedencia, aun no sabía cómo reaccionaría Tony con esa verdad, de que realmente estaban sanos y a salvo, y menos con Maya como la esposa de Stark.

Al detenerse en ese último pensamiento, la imagen de esa familia que nunca tuvo con Tony llegó a su mente, pero siquiera antes de que una lágrima de tristeza escurriera por su mejillas un ligero golpe llamó su atención.

Era Rhodes.

-Rhodes- dijo Pepper levantándose del sofá.

-Hola Pepper, yoo...mmm...quiero disculparme por anoche, por hab...- fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, soy yo la que debe pedirte una disculpa, siempre estuviste para apoyarme y yo te oculté cosas, lo lamento mucho James- dijo arrepentida y con la cabeza baja la ojiazul.

-Heey- se acercó el moreno a Pepper y le levantó la barbilla- eres como mi hermana, y los hermanos nos perdonamos las cosas, pero quiero que me cuentes todo y que me dejes conocer a mi sobrino- dijo esbozando una sonrisa y Pepper asintió- y también quiero que me prometas que no me ocultarás nada de nuevo, nunca-

-Lo prometo- dijo Pepper con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla derecha. Se sentía bien.

-Ahora Pepper, dime, por qué huiste?- dijo el moreno- Iban a casarse al día siguiente-

-Yo...encontré un mensaje de Maya en el móvil de Tony, donde le agradecía por la noche que habían pasado y por contarle acerca de la procedencia de Matt- tomó aire y prosiguió- recuerdo que después de acostar a Tony, yo bajé por jugo, cuando subí él se había ido y quería encontrarlo, le pedí a JARVIS que lo buscara y me pusiera la imagen, fue espantoso Jim: estaba en la casa de huéspedes con ella, quien estaba en sostén y falda, no quise ver más y huí de la mansión- comenzó a llorar Pepper al recordar aquella escena que hubiese querido borrar de su mente.

-Oh Ginny, no llores, ahora entiendo que hacía ella ahí la mañana siguiente, cuando Tony se dio cuenta de que no estabas- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

**...**

**Matt's POV**

No puedo creer lo que escucho, el infame de Stark metió a su amante la noche previa a la boda con mi mama. Ahora comprendo a mi mamita por qué no quería estar cerca de él. Miro mi taza de cereal y me asqueo de verlo, mi pobre mama fue juguete de ese señor. Cómo lo detesto! Ahora y siempre!

Me decido caminar a la sala y veo a un señor abrazando a mamá, ¿quién es y qué quiere?¿por qué abraza a mi mamá? Camino a paso veloz y miro enojado al señor...quiero que suelte a mi mamá.

-Mamá por qué abrazas a un desconocido?- dije muy molesto.

-Cielo, él no es un desconocido, es mi amigo, el Coronel James Rhodes, ¿War Machine?- dice mi mamá y noto que estaba llorando.

-Iron Patriot- dice don Coronel- Que grande estas Matt, soy tu tío- me dice levantándose del sofá y me abraza. Pfff odio los abrazos que no sean de mamá y de Phil.

-Creo que era mejor War Machine- le digo soltándome del abrazo incomodo- Iron Patriot es muy...soso.-

-Definitivamente es Stark- dice el "tío" y yo lo miro de nuevo, pero esta vez estoy muy enfadado

-No quiero ser un Stark! No quiero saber de ese señor ni conocerlo!- mamá me mira asustada, creo que jamás me había enojado tanto pero no es para menos.

Camino a la habitación que mis padrinos amablemente me dieron, mientras escucho a mamá llamándome, cierro la puerta y me aviento a la cama boca abajo.

Cruzo las manos para apoyar mi frente y siento lágrimas salir de mis ojos, me siento tonto al llorar por algo que quizás ni vale la pena.

Stark está casado con quien quiso, mientras mi madre y yo estuvimos ocultos. Mi infancia fue linda y aunque Phil estaba ahí para mama y para mi, nunca fue mi padre, mamá nunca quiso aceptarlo en matrimonio y yo hubiese querido que así sea ¿Por qué mama? Podríamos seguir siendo felices en Ohio tu, yo y Phil.

Y Stark vuelve a mi mente y con eso, mis lagrimas caen como río y me pregunto mentalmente

_¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si nunca hubieses dudado de mamá, ahora seriamos una familia feliz, la familia que me negaste y por lo que te detesto..._

Desperté tres horas después y al recorrer la casa, no encontré a nadie, ni siquiera a Gail...lo único que pude hacer fue tomar mi móvil y vi que tenía un texto de mamá: _"Matt, fui al salón, volveré al medio día, lamento todo lo que escuchaste, pero aprende a no estar detrás de las paredes, hablaremos más tarde. Te amo. Mamá"_

Genial, hay un caos y mamá decide ir al salón. Enciendo la tv y en las noticias locales veo la foto de mamá, cuando era pelirroja con un encabezado que dice: _Pepper Potts está de vuelta._

Mi mente se sacude un poco: Pepper Potts? Mamá es Williams ¿no? O es que también eso era una mentira en mi vida?

**...**

Tony se había despertado y vio a Maya a su lado..._Pero que mierda he hecho?_ se preguntó...Se sentía una completa basura. Su respiración era demasiado superficial como para llevar suficiente aire a su cerebro y dejarlo pensar con coherencia. Las imágenes acudían como un diluvio dentro de sus ojos, atormentándolo y recalcándole en cada color lo estúpido e imbécil que era.

Talló los ojos con ambas manos por debajo de su gafas, con toda la intención de que su roce lo ayudara a borrar las imágenes que estaban pegadas a su retina. Acomodó los lentes una vez más, tomó aire y teniendo todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de fabricar su cuerpo, desapareció de la puerta de su hogar.

La sensación de estar siendo jalado desde su ombligo se esfumó en el momento en que llegó a la ya cotidiana empresa Stark Industries con sede en NY solo con la finalidad de ya estar sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio para lograr sumirse a gusto en la miseria.

Se acomodó la tan estorbosa corbata de rayas azules en su cuello y con paso lento bajó del Audi y decidió caminar a la entrada. Sabía muy bien que su hora de entrada había sido hace horas atrás pero por una vez en su vida laboral aquello no le importó. Al fin el era el dueño.

Su mente traicionera volvió a jugar sucio y trajo nuevamente las imágenes que él quería guardar en un recóndito lugar en su cabeza y nunca más volver a ver.

La sensación suave volvió a asaltarlo en su piel y se odio así mismo por no ser capaz de mantener a raya esas sensaciones y pensamientos que nunca debieron pasar, al menos no de esa forma.

¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho el amor a su esposa pensando en otra mujer?

Su mente había jugado tan sucio que había suplantado a Maya con otra, y no cualquier mujer si no con el amor de su vida.

¡Por todo el poderoso cielo! Había estado con Maya pensando en Pepper. ¿Cómo mierda pasó eso? Se detestó completamente.

Había imaginado tocar la piel suave de Pepper, pero era a su esposa a quien tenía entre sus brazos. En ésta ocasión no había estado con Maya, al menos no mentalmente, si no con Pep.

Se horrorizó así mismo cuando sus cinco sentidos despertaron por completo y observó que la mujer que descansaba totalmente casada, sobre su pecho, era su mujer. Maya.

Por un momento sintió la confusión y la tristeza llenar todo su cuerpo, cuando la ilusión de tener el cabello pelirrojo y lacio de Pepper esparcido por su pecho se desvaneció al observar el pelo castaño y largo, y en ese preciso momento fue cuando el horror y la repulsión por sí mismo cobró vida propia pues por un leve segundo de su vida, deseó con todas su fuerzas que fuese Pepper la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y no Maya.

Por ese momento de su vida, deseo ver a Pepper enredada entre sus piernas y exhausta por su causa.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de culpa hizo mella en él, obligándolo a volver a la realidad de golpe.

Por un momento la confusión lo tomó por completo, no recordaba haber llegado tan rápido a SI ni mucho menos haber pasado la puerta de seguridad, al parecer los recuerdos nítidos y su repulsión a sí mismo, eran suficientes como para llevarlo a olvidarse de las cosas.

Tony Stark se preguntó por primera vez como iba a tener las fuerzas para hablar con el nuevo jefe del departamento de Seguridad, pues el anterior jefe se había jubilado, si quería ser sincero con sí mismo, no estaba de humor para soportar los sermones de un viejo regordete procedente de SHIELD, ya tenía bastante de ese lugar con Phil Coulson y por supuesto con los vividos recuerdos de su mentira y esas nuevas fantasías suyas con su antigua prometida.

Lo único que él quería era que por ese día, absolutamente nadie lo molestara solo para consumirse en la miseria y horrorizarse a sí mismo mientras la soledad lo esperaba en su despacho para hacerle compañía.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza y con un movimiento ligero, pasó los dedos largos por entre sus cabellos con la clara intención de aliviar ese tan conocido dolor de cabeza que le provocaba pensar en ella, en Pepper.

Solo por un momento más, deseó no haberse enterado de nada de ella pero en ese segundo se arrepintió rotundamente, periferia verla...

No, no quería verla. Estaba mucho mejor así.

Su rostro adquirió una nueva expresión de molestia mientras en su cabeza recitaba el hecho de que Pepper nunca más apareciera en su vida y que realmente estuviese muerta.

No quería volver a verla. No quería saber absolutamente nada de ella. Ya bastante tenía como para ponerse a pensar en esa mujer que lo destrozó por completo.

Tony ya no quería escuchar el nombre de esa pelirroja traicionera...

—¿Qué piensa usted del regreso de Virginia Potts, señor Stark?—preguntó un voz chillona, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

En un solo instante Tony fue rodeado por un grupo de personas de extraños atuendos, mientras miles de luces lo cegaban haciéndolo parpadear rápidamente.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —contestó. Tony miraba horrorizado las personas a su alrededor—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Usted sabe por qué desapareció?—preguntó a Tony un hombre con una pequeña libreta en mano.

—¿Mantenía contacto con Pepper?—dijo una chica menudita mientras una pluma se deslizaba rápidamente sobre la hoja de papel de su libreta, impregnando con su tinta un sinfín de palabras que Tony no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—¿Sabe donde estuvo todo este tiempo?

—¿Acaso la extrañaba?

—¿Nos puede decir en qué consiste su relación?

—¡No se dé que rayos me están hablando!—explotó Tony dejando a las personas a su alrededor sin habla. Por ese pequeño momento dejó de parpadear, pues los flashes de las cámaras habían dejado de disparar mientras las plumas se mantenían flotantes y firmes en manos de sus respectivos dueños.

Tony los vio con detenimiento, sabiendo que todos ellos eran reporteros. Se preguntó mentalmente qué diantres hacían ellos aquí. Después de todo, Tony Stark había dejado de ser noticia de primera pagina en el NYT (New York Times) desde la caída del Dínamo Carmesí como para que toda esa gente estuviese allí.

Pero antes siquiera de preguntar algo coherente, Tony se vio interrumpido por una mujer rubia y de rizos demasiado rígidos.

—Tony Stark—murmuró la mujer mientras su pluma se deslizaba por el pergamino extendido delante de su camarógrafo, escribiendo sin cesar palabras no dichas— y el reencuentro con su antigua novia después de tantos años.

Las entrañas de Tony se retorcieron en su interior y no pudo evitar sentirse nuevamente de 27 años al ver la sonrisa fingida de Christine Everhart, la aún escritora del Daily Bugle y a quien Tony aun odiaba.

Los años se podían notar en las diminutas arrugas de la rubia, pero esa mirada deseñoza y esa estúpida pluma seguían allí como si fuese sido ayer su primer encuentro en Las vegas, antes de su secuestro.

—Everhart—contestó Tony con desdén mientras su visión periférica registraba los movimientos de los demás escritores y sus plumas. Christine, aun seguía mirando a Tony—¿Qué quieres?-.

—Mi antiguo e íntimo amigo—dijo ella sonriendo aun mas notoriamente—nuestro reencuentro debería de ser la noticia ¿no crees?

—No sé a qué te refieres —la voz de Tony era áspera. No podía evitar desconfiar en esa mujer, después de todo, ella era toda una mentirosa. Tony no podía comprender como no la había delatando de ser una arribista, pues solo hubiese necesitado un poco de evidencia para hacerla revelar su secreto, aunque claro, todo por cumplir la promesa de Pepper de no delatarla...

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, evitando pensar en ella. No quería a Pepper en sus pensamientos.

—Divinamente, Tony— Christine volvió a sonreír a Tony, parpadeando un par de veces para atraer su atención—concédeme una entrevista con Potts y veré que todo se descubra...

Allí estaba otra vez, Potts, el apellido de Pepper.

—Deja de pensar en ella, Tony—se reprochó a si mismo mentalmente.

—No entiendo que quieres. Pero aun así, no pienso ayudarla en nada —contestó poco cortés mirándola fijamente mientras los ojos de Everhart centellaban detrás de sus gafas decoradas con piedrecillas brillosas— así que hágame el favor de salir de aquí.

—No pueden negar información relevante al mundo, Stark —murmuró la rubia. La pluma seguía deslizándose sin cesar sobre el pergamino— tarde o temprano Virginia Potts debe dar la cara de su ausencia. Después de todo, ella es la ex novia del Iron Man, ¿no es así?

Tony ya no quería saber más de Pepper, y allí estaba Christine Everhart, abofeteándolo con cada palabra suya, mientras las imágenes de su encuentro fortuito de hace años se mezclaban en su cabeza con los destellos de su extraña fantasía vivida hace unas horas atrás.

La voz de Pepper pronunciando su nombre taladraba sus sienes.

-¿Por qué crees que Potts se fue, Tony?

-¿Acaso crees que tenga un secreto que ocultar?

-¿Es que no eras el padre de su hijo?

-¿Qué piensas del joven que la acompañaba en la visita a las tiendas del centro?

Las preguntas de Christine siguieron aniquilando su sentido de coherencia. Su mente volvía a jugar con él mientras la sonrisa e incluso el aroma de Pepper los sentía tan nítidos a su alrededor.

-Tony— casi sintió escuchar su voz en el oído— Tony

Allí estaba otra vez.

—Tony

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

No, no, no. Sentía su cabeza explotar, debía controlarse. Cerró sus manos fuertemente convirtiéndolas en puños de acero. Estaba casi seguro que tenia la fuerza suficiente como para romper una pared de concreto de un solo golpe.

—Jefe, Jefe —dijo alguien a su alrededor— Jefe

Volvió a respirar superficialmente cerrando sus ojos por leves momentos pero solo sirvió para atormentarlo más.

—Tony— la voz de Pepper volvió a sonar en su cabeza ayudando a abrir sus orbes de golpe. Todos los presentes, incluido su asistente, lo miraban extrañado.

Las imágenes del cuerpo de Potts volvieron a azotarlo, su voz la sintió más presente que nada en ese momento, los recuerdos de sus mentiras le destrozaron el corazón.

—Déjenme en paz— murmuró entre dientes. Con movimientos poco amigables se deslizó entre la multitud, empujando a algunas personas recias a moverse.

—Tony— Pepper lo seguía llamando en su cabeza mientras la imagen de ella la sentía a su alrededor.

—Señor Stark, por favor, digamos su opinión acerca de Virginia Potts-

—No puedes huir, Tony. El mundo debe saber de ella-

—¿Acaso usted no sabía el paradero de Potts?-

Ya no quería escuchar mas ese nombre, le hacía demasiado daño. Quería dejar atrás todo y a todos.

Caminó a grandes zancada, escuchando tras su espalda, los pasos apresurados de los reporteros tratando de alcanzarlo. La voz de Pepper aun lo venía siguiendo.

—Tony

—Tony

Respirando con dificultad, tomó entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta y la abrió precipitadamente entrando de una zancada a su despacho. Con furia azotó la puerta tras su espalda. Pepper aun lo seguía.

Las imágenes de ella no querían salir de su cabeza, incluso sus fosas nasales eran capaz de respirar su aroma. Ya no podía, ya no quería saber más.

—¡No quiero saber ya nada de ti, Pepper Potts!—Gritó sin piedad hundiendo los dedos de las manos en su cabellera castaña—¡Déjame en paz!

—Tony— escuchó nuevamente pero en esta ocasión la voz de la mujer que lo atormentaba con su recuerdo era más nítida, suave e incluso más real.

Quitó las manos de su cabellera y volteó el rostro levemente. La sorpresa inundó su mirada cuando visualizó la figura completa de su antigua novia de pie, tras su escritorio.

Al parecer su cabeza había tenido tanto que procesar que había quemado sus neuronas. La imagen completa de Pepper se presentaba ante él.

—Pepper— murmuró con voz cansina, agotado mentalmente de tanto pensar.

La furia y el enojo se habían esfumado de su sistema por completo. Sintió un momento perder la noción de las cosas, sintió mover el piso y lo vio demasiado cerca de su cara. Un dolor inundó sus rodillas mientras sentía una suavidad en su rostro.

Una delicada fragancia le inundó las fosas nasales y él no podo evitar respirar más profundamente. Abrió sus ojos sin entender en qué momento los había cerrado y se encontró con ese rostro que tanto lo perseguía.

Unos ojos azules y brillantes lo miraban sin cesar mientras él observaba las pequeñas y nítidas marcas de la edad pasar sobre ese tan bonito rostro. No pudo evitar enarcar una ceja, por lo general sus pensamientos acerca de Pepper en su cabeza eran muy jóvenes, pero esta mujer estaba más hermosa aun.

Las manos de ella rodeaban sus mejillas, aquel tacto era demasiado real como para pensar que era un sueño. Lentamente se incorporó, cayendo en la cuanta que estaba de rodillas y sin pensarlo dos veces, ayudó a la mujer a levantarse.

Una vez que tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas no logró soltarlas, era demasiado real.

—Pepper—repitió Tony mientras veía brillar los ojos de ella. Era real. Ella estaba aquí.

No era otra ilusión.

Tony movió su boca, queriendo decir muchas cosas. Quiso hacerle saber el odio que le tenía por haberlo abandonado, quiso gritarle que se fuera y que no regresara nunca.

Las palabras no salían de su boca por más que quisiera, así que hiso lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Soltó sus manos para llevarlas al rostro de ella y besarla.

Potts se separó de ese beso que tanto anhelaba, él estaba casado.

Tony la abrazó y la apretó contra su pecho procurando no hacerle daño, temiendo que solo fuese un invento de su imaginación y se esfumara en un respiro. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, sobre su cabello pelirrojo y atado en un moño.

—Pepper—dijo una vez más. Era ella. Solo ella.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Muchas gracias a Val1794 y a mi querida Patty, a quien siempre dejo en shock xD lo siento! jeje **

**Las opiniones de TODAS son importantes...Les envio amor XO**

**Ahora si...Chao chao!**


	21. Aclarando las cosas

**Hello! **

**I just want to say thank you girls! For all your reviews and for take a little by your time and read my story, for giving me a follow or favorite, i feel so excited when i get a notification from FF!**

**You make me so happy!**

**Now, i´m here telling you my pretty readers, i going to write on english now, so you can use your translator or stop read the story :D**

**I hope you are so great, in school or working, wherever you are, i send you love and a lot of hugs**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Naaaah, mentira no escribiré en inglés xD solo quería bromear, pero si pasaré esta historia a ingles asi que ya tendré 2 en español (esta y la chica nueva) y esta traducida lalala.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews fueron hermosos...bueno uno que quería golpearme pero igual me encanto xD bueno quiero agradecer a:**

**Patty Beltrán-Stark: habéis acertado al ataque de Tony, pero bueno, ya lo conocemos :D**

**Taishita StarkTaisho: Miss Marvel :3 pero no, no estará aquí, Maya va a salir ya , en dos capítulos me desharé de ella, ntp Everhart solo está como reportera, fregando nada más! Y noooo, no me golpees por favoooor, ten piedad de mi alma xD**

**Circe-Arista17: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, gracias y si al menos ya Pepperony se ha visto :D**

**Guest: lo sé Pepper no debió mentir pero bueno lee el capitulo y verás por qué lo hizo aunque nada lo justifica, lo sé. **

**Maureen Stark: Te entiendo, todos sufren, es una familia separada :( obviamente la familia Stark-Potts tendrá un final feliz :3 so, no te preocupes. y en cuanto a las canciones oh Dios, las escuché leyendo el cap anterior y me sentí cortavenas y mientras escribí las escuche :'( Sé que mi fic es triste, es que amo el drama, demasiado.**

**Valeria-90: NTP entiendo la escuela y esas cosas ;) Si, Pep y su cabello rojo :D La acción Pepperony ya viene :D**

**Amantedelchocolate: en efecto soy muy dramática, mi fic es de drama, al estilo romeo y julieta y ese tipo de cosas jeje y te doy la razón, la práctica hace al maestro :D Gracias :)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Stan Lee y Marvel. Así como marcas de periódicos hoteles, televisoras, etc.**

**...**

—Pepper—dijo una vez más. Era ella. Solo ella.

Una vez que salió de su ensoñamiento, Tony se dio cuenta de que Pepper estaba ahí, viva. Le mintió por tantos años y ahora venia a buscarlo? En que rayos pensaba esa mujer?

-Que haces aquí?- dijo Tony alejándose de Pepper, caminando hacia el gran ventanal de su oficina- Cómo te atreves?-.

-Tony, yo, tengo cosas que explicarte...-

-Explicarme? JA!- exclamó iracundo el millonario- Mira Pepper, no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme Tony ni de estar aquí, con esa cara queriendo reparar lo que hiciste!. Tampoco tienes derecho a cuestionarme o exigirme algo, tú te fuiste y ese es tu problema, no el mío. Pero para que veas que soy una buena persona, te pido amablemente, que te largues de aquí!.

La pelirroja sintió lagrimas en las mejillas, sabía que Tony tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, pero ella quería que Tony supiese todo, el por qué y para qué -Tony por favor, deja que...-

-No Pepper, no...vete de aquí- dijo Tony tomándola de los brazos y lastimando a la pelirroja.

-Me lastimas Tony- dijo Pepper intentando zafarse de él.

-Créeme que no como tu me lastimaste, me hiciste creer una maldita farsa mientras estabas de lo mas feliz con Coulson, mientras el estúpido sufría por ti.-

Pepper recibió un empujón por parte del millonario, que la llevó a chocar contra un librero. Al percatarse de lo que había hecho, tomó paso ligero hasta llegar a la pelirroja e intentó ayudarla, pero esta se negó y se puso de pie.

-No te atrevas a tocarme Tony, fue un error venir, sé que es mi culpa Tony, que todo esto pasara pero no soporto esto. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que irme.- Una vez terminado lo que tenia por decir, la pelirroja se fue de SI.

**...**

Pepper había llegado a casa de Nat y se dirigió a la habitación, estaba rota, por dentro y por fuera. Ni siquiera notó que su hijo la observó al llegar desde la cocina. Estuvo llorando un rato hasta que el sueño le venció.

Cerca de las 8pm, los Barton y Matt se encontraban cenando en el comedor cuando Pepper apareció al pie de la puerta de dicha habitación y Matt se levantó para abrazar a su mama.

-Mamá que pasó con tu cab...- no terminó la oración, ya que al poner un mechón de cabello de su mama detrás de la oreja, vio que tenía la ceja izquierda con un moretón cerca- Que te pasó mama?- el pequeño castaño estaba asustado, pues su mama no respondía -mamáaa que pasó? Respóndeme-

Natasha y Clint se levantaron de inmediato. Él tomó a Matt y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, mientras Nat sentó a Pepper y le preparó una taza de té y sacó su botiquín.

-Que pasó Pepper? Donde te hiciste semejante golpe?- dijo la espía mientras le aplicaba una pomada a Pepper.

-Estuve con Tony- respondió Pepper.

-¿Qué? Él te hizo esto? Voy a matar a Stark- dijo enojada Natasha.

-No!-Exclamó la pelirroja- Me tropecé en el baño- tomó un sorbo de la taza de té que Nat le había dado y prosiguió- Matt y yo nos vamos esta noche-

-Por qué? Por Stark? No Pepper, esta casa es de ustedes también- dijo tomándole la mano a su amiga.

-No es por Tony, es solo que creo que mi hijo y yo necesitamos privacidad para hablar, un lugar donde solo seamos el y yo- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-A dónde irán Pepper? regresas a Ohio?-

-No Nat, después de ver a Tony y lo que aconteció, decidí irme al departamento de Steve y Lily aprovechando que ellos están en Chile, para aclarar todo con Matt y que tengamos paz. Mis maletas ya están hechas, así que solo quiero agradecerte por la estancia que nos brindaste.

-Pero Pep...-

-Ya lo he decidido Nat, no debes preocuparte, estaremos bien- Pepper terminó su té y se puso de pie- El cuarto esta ordenado y a las 8:30 Rhodes vendrá por mi, creo que empezaré a buscar las maletas.

Rhodes llegó por Pep y Matt, quien se despidió de sus tíos muy triste, pues le gustaba tener compañía.

Una vez instalados en el depto., Rhodes estuvo platicando con Pep y ella le contó el incidente. Mas tarde se despidió de Pepper y Matt, prometiéndoles que iría a la mañana siguiente.

**...**

Tony había llegado a tu torre después de aquel incidente con Pepper en SI, su Pepper estaba viva y frente a el. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes señor- dijo su IA

-Hola Jarvis-

-Señor, se encuentra usted bien?-

-No Jarvis, no quiero recibir llamadas de nadie, aun así sea del mismísimo diablo-

-Entendido señor, algo más?-

-No- dijo Tony para encerrarse en su habitación acompañado de sus excelentes botellas de whisky, para embriagarse y olvidar todo. No supo cuando se había dormido, pues fue despertado por su amigo al día siguiente cerca de las 10 pm.

-Tony, que estas haciendo? Alguna maratón alcohólica?- dijo moviendo las botellas del suelo- Demonios amigo, necesitas un baño-

Tony se levantó como pudo, pues ya no era lo mismo embriagarse ahora que hace 5 o 10 años.

-Rhooodeeeeyyy, mi buen amigo- se acercó al coronel- te tengo una noticia: Pepper esta viva!- dijo para echarse a reír

-Tony, necesitas un baño- dijo ayudando a su amigo tambaleante hasta meterlo a la regadera.

Después de su baño, Tony salió en mejores condiciones, fue hasta la cocina a encontrarse con Jim y se sentaron a cenar.

-Shawarma eh?- dijo Tony riendo.

-si, pero es solo para ti, yo tengo unos tacos-

-El coronel se rehúsa a experimentar el paladar- dijo mientras llevaba el shawarma a su boca- esto es una delicia!-

Estaban por terminar su cena y Rhodes solo esperaba el momento en que Tony recordaría que Pepper estaba ahí en NY y no en un cementerio. Después de casi 15 minutos, Tony habló.

-Rhodey- suspiró- sabes que Pepper esta viva?-El coronel solo asintió apenado, pues él hubiese querido contarle a Tony, pero sabía que no le correspondía- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-

-Yo hmmm, lo supe hace dos noches, cuando me citaron junto con Happy y ella fue la que nos quería ver, con ayuda de Natasha.-

-Te citaron al igual que Happy?- dijo Tony asentando el vaso de agua- ¿Por qué no a mi?-

-Porque creyó que era mejor contigo a solas, pero por la reacción de ayer, creo que te pasaste un poco-

-¿Ayer? Solo la saqué de mi oficina- replicó Tony, pero pronto recordó el empujón- Mierda! Ella esta bien?-

-Sí Tony, esta bien, pero creo que deberías escucharla, por el bien de tu hijo-

A Tony se le heló la sangre, con todo el caos había olvidado a su Pip, quien debería ser un pre adolescente, quizá muy guapo como su mamá.

-Mi...mi hijo...está vivo, Jim? Lo viste? Como es?- dijo el millonario pasándose las manos por el cabello y el rostro- Esta bien?-

-Tranquilo Tony, Matt esta bien, es un pequeño genio, como tú- dijo sonriendo y señalándose la cabeza en pro de la inteligencia.

-Y donde están? Pepper...hmmm...ella no mencionó donde se quedan o viven- su amigo le respondió que no sabía con un encogimiento de hombros- Hmmm, Jarvis, estas ahí?-

-Para usted, siempre señor- respondió la IA de Tony.

-Localiza a Pepper- en ese momento, Rhodes caminó hacia la sala, pues tenía una llamada del gobierno.

-Señor, la base de datos indica que ella ha fallecido, los muertos no reviven según estudios humanos-

-Ja ja que chistoso, esta viva Jarvis, busca coincidencias con su rostro o yo que sé, solo búscala-

Rhodes regresó al lado de su amigo, quien estaba poniendo la basura en el cesto y prontamente se encaminaba al para ir a su taller, que se encontraba pisos abajo.

-Tony, tengo que irme, pero mañana vendré y por favor, aléjate del alcohol-

-Yup! Hasta mañana- gritó Tony pues su amigo ya estaba en el elevador.- Crazy, recoge toda la basura y cosas que no sirvan, quiero limpio este lugar.- dijo mientras señalaba lo que se hallaba en el suelo- Jarvis, mañana a primera hora quiero al servicio de limpieza-.

-Entendido señor-

-Banner esta en el taller aun?- preguntó Tony a J.

-Sí señor, el doctor Banner se encuentra trabajando-

Tony bajó al área de R&D, hizo el ruido menos posible y de un portazo hizo acto de presencia en dicha área.

-Pepper, está viva Banner!- gritó el genio desde el marco de la puerta.

-Qué?- dijo BB volteando hacia Stark y vio que el ultimo se dirigía hacia él mientras asentía con la cabeza- ¿Has estado bebiendo en exceso?-

-Sí, pero ese no es el punto, ella llegó a SI ayer. Viva!- exclamó Tony

Bruce se quitó los lente y se masajeó ligeramente el puente nasal- Estás seguro de que era ella? Digo, que tal que...-

-Era ella- interrumpió Tony- fue a hablar conmigo y la eché de ahí- dijo con voz baja.

-¿Por qué?-

-Estaba en shock, después de 12 años vuelve a mi vida diciéndome que no esta muerta, que solo se escondió de mi, bueno, realmente no dijo eso porque no la dejé hablar, estaba hecho una furia por su mentira y ni siquiera había pensado en mi hijo hasta que Rhodes hace un rato me dijo que él esta bien y que es un genio- le platicó Tony a Bruce mientras tomaban asiento en el taller.

-Wow, y que piensas hacer? Hablarás con ella o que? Ahora si crees que es tuyo-

-No, no sé, no tengo idea de dónde esta, donde vive y sí, estoy seguro que es mío-

-Creí que eras un genio y podías solucionar problemas, buscar a alguien para ti debería ser pan comido.-

-Si bueno, en cosas de afecto y sentimentalismo, no soy bueno-

-Pues deberías, hay un niño de por medio-

-Ahí te equivocas, ya no es niño, es casi un adolescente- dijo Tony, orgulloso de su hijo.

-Con más lógica, debes hablar con ellos- dijo Bruce volviendo a su trabajo.

-Bueno, fue un gusto charlar contigo y que ahora si me escucharas- dijo levantándose del sofá y dándole una palmada en la espalda a su colega -Nos vemos luego.-

Tony subió a su piso, cepillo su blanca dentadura, se puso unos pantalones de chándal, una camisa de SI y se recostó en su cama tan grande, cómoda y vacía.

Era el hombre que tenía todo y no tenía nada.

Se levantó y abrió un compartimento en uno de sus cajones de vino, sacó una foto de él y Pepper cuando habían ido a París cenando en la torre Eiffel. Habían viajado por una junta y decidieron quedarse 3 días mas a disfrutar la compañía mutua.

Estuvo pensando en que si debía ir a hablar con Pepper, pues realmente quería hacerlo, y conocer a su hijo también, pero a veces el orgullo de un hombre herido puede más que el amor a otra persona.

El sueño venció a nuestro héroe y cayó profundamente en los brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony despertó antes de las 6 am, cosa realmente extraña en él y que él mismo adjudicaba como nervios. Se lavó la cara, recortó su barba y se dirigió a su cocina para tomar un poco de jugo cuando encontró una nota en su refrigerador:

_"Tony_

_Pepper y tu hijo están en el departamento que Steve comparte con Lily, la hermanita de Pep. Espero que puedas hablar con ella y solucionar las cosas. Pero creo que primero deberías deshacerte de tu esposa si quieres regresar con Pepper y tener tu familia unida._

_Col. J. Rhodes"_

**...**

**Pepper´s POV**

Al día siguiente me levante con demasiados pesares, después de toda una noche en vela pensado en unos hermosos ojos achocolatados me di cuenta que estaba tan perdida por él como cuando lo conocí. Trate de levantarme como pude, entre quejas y tropezones, y me dirigí a la ducha, necesitaba relajarme un poco. Era demasiado temprano como para querer despertar a Matt.

Una vez que estuve en la regadera puse el agua todo lo caliente que se puedo, me quemaba hasta los huesos, me serviría para pensar. No entendía del todo a Tony, creer que se había vuelto agresivo, era de locos y no lo imaginaba. Nunca lo perdonaría, preferiría odiarlo.

Muchas personas dirían que eso es completamente descabellado, pero para mí no lo es. Si odio a una persona nunca la puedo perdonar y yo quería hacer eso. No perdonarle todo lo que me había causado, no sólo a mí sino también a mi hijo.

Cuando me termine el agua caliente me abrigue bajo mi toalla y comencé a secarme el cabello. Me gustaba hacerlo, me tranquilizaba. Hoy tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo último que quería hacer era salir al frío de NY. Me puse una acogedora pijama y me fui directamente a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Había transcurrido ya mucho tiempo y Matt aun tardaría en despertar.

A pesar de haberme demorado demasiado en mi aseo personal seguía siento temprano. Desde la llegada a NY cerca de Tony, todo volvía a ser como era al principio de mi huida. Lento y lleno de abrumadores pensamientos que no me dejaban estar sola. Me costó demasiado concentrarme en no quemarme las manos cuando hice omelett de huevo y jamón. Pique un poco de fruta, hice tortillas y un licuado de chocolate.

Cuando todo estaba completamente listo, el sonido de alguien en la puerta me sobresalto un poco. No necesitaba asomarme por la ventanilla para saber quién era, pues me había dicho que iría por la mañana.

Pero no era Rhodes y grande fue mi sorpresa , se trataba del tormento personal de mis pesadillas. Del propio demonio de mi infierno personal. Indecisa abri antes de que el ruido que ocasionaba despertara a Matt.

Ahí se encontraba apoyado sobre el porche, el ángel endemoniado de la infelicidad. Asentí cansinamente con la cabeza, sin permitirle dejarle entrar. Si intentaba algo, la pistola de Steve estaba en el armario.

—Buenos días ¿Me dejas pasar? Tenemos cosas que hablar—Dijo Tony con unas flores, un regalo y con una sonrisa, que en otros momentos me hubiera vuelto loca. Accedí sólo porque tenía razón.

-Son para i y el regalo es para Matt- tomé las cosas y las dejé en la mesa de fotografías.

Lo lleve hasta cocina y le indique con la mirada que podía tomar asiento. Aun me faltaba poner la mesa. Abrí la alacena para poner los platos y cubiertos.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?—fue lo único que le pregunte, pude haber sido grosera. Pero no mal educada.

—En realidad, no.

Tomé un plato más y lo coloque en la mesa. Tenerlo ahí con una conversación pendiente era demasiado extraño. Yo había planeado no verlo pronto y en el dado caso de verlo que fuese tan lejos de Matt que nunca sabría de él. Pero mi pensamiento cambio completamente cuando me di cuenta que tenía buenos argumentos y que lo que decía era por el bien de mi hijo y sólo tal vez podríamos llegar a convivir en paz.

—Bien, hablemos—Dije tomando asiento frente a él.

Se rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chamarra, sacó un pequeño sobre cuadrado blanco y lo puso en la mesa, y lo estiro hasta donde yo estaba. Lo tomé con tu duda en los ojos.

—Antes de hablar necesitas ver esto, pensé que nunca lo iba a encontrar—Su mirada estaba perdida, la luz de sus ojos era opaca, cómo si recordará algo.

Sin contestarle fui directo a la sala y puse el disco en el reproductor de video. La curiosidad siempre habría sido una parte significativa, no me gustaba quedarme con una duda sin resolver.

Al principio, Maya llega a la mansión de Tony y él se reúne con ella en la casa de huéspedes. Tengo que decir que ver eso me hizo sentir como una adolescente muriendo de celos por dentro.

-Maya, quiero platicarte acer...- decía Tony cuando fue interrumpido.

-Shhhh- le tapo la boca con un dedo- menos charla y más acción- continuó Maya quitándose la blusa, quedando en la escena que recordaba claramente.

-Tony, que pretendes con esto?- le pregunté mientras pausaba el video, pues no le veía gracia a verlos ... desnudos?

-Pep, por favor, termina de verlo, si?- me dijo dándome una mirada que me derretía el corazón.

Le hice caso a Tony y continué mirando el video.

-Maya, esto no esta bien, amo a Pepper y tendremos un hijo, solo quería hablar contigo- dijo alejándose de ella.

-Cómo has podido olvidar lo nuestro? Que te ha dado ella?- dijo enojándose Maya.

-Tu me engañaste y amor Maya, me ha dado amor- dijo Tony señalándola- algo que quizá nunca conocerás.

No me atrevía a verlo a la cara, no creía que podría soportarlo así que me levante apresurada a quitar la cinta. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y las manos me temblaban.

Ahora estaba más confundida que antes, la mujer que se enamoró de él luchaba por salir. No podía creerme capaz de haber dudado de él, cuando lo miré, se notaba el dolor en sus ojos.

—Eso cambia un poco las cosas—susurre, me sentía mareada. Pronto entraría en shock, trate de controlarme.

— ¿Un poco?—dijo acercándose cada vez más, di un paso hacia atrás—Vamos Pepper, ahí está la verdad, es cierto estuve con Maya pero no como creíste y tú como una ilusa te fuiste. Creíste la más grande de las blasfemias.-

Tragué en seco, él tenía razón. Yo había sido tan ilusa como para creer lo poco que vi e imaginarme cosas que ahora no tenían sentido y más aún para tener mi orgullo y despecho cargado en la espalda. Si le hubiese esperado hasta el amanecer, las cosas serían tan diferentes ahora.

-¿Por qué te escondiste? ¿Porqué me mentiste haciéndote dar por muerta? No sabes cuanto sufrí por eso-

-Tony, lo hice porque después de que Matt nació, a los pocos meses ya estabas casado con Maya y sufrí al saberlo Tony, no tienes idea de cuánto me dolió. Y decidí hacerlo, así no sabrías de mi, de nuestro hijo y pensé que las cosas estarían bien así- dije entre sollozos- Además dudaste de mí, como si fuese una cualquiera Tony-

-Pepper, es que...no sé si lo sabes, pero cuando Aldrich te secuestró y el extremis y esas cosas, él envío un video a mi, a Rhodey, a Everhart donde- Tony hizo que me sentara de nuevo, creo que no será algo bueno- él...abusó de ti- tomó mi mano y mi mundo cayó.

Aldrich que? no no no, ahora comprendo porque me cuestionaban si mi hijo era de Tony o de Killian. Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme y dejar de llorar.

-Tony, eso no te daba derecho a dudar de mí, cuando lo de Killian, yo tenía 8 semanas de embarazo y jamás había estado con el.-

-Y por qué no me dijiste?- me miró a ver como un psicótico y realmente me asustó- perdón, por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-

Miré a Tony y bajé la vista -Porque no lo sabía, hasta que 2 semanas después Carl lo confirmó, recuerdas?- Tony asintió y se puso de rodillas frente a mi.

-Por qué huiste con Coulson?- al decir el apellido de Phil, parecía algo molesto.

-Porque sabía que no me buscarías con él, que irías con Nat y los demás pero no con él- tomé su mejilla con mi mano y Dios! mi estomago sintió miles de cosas.

-Y entonces te hiciste su esposa, por qué Pep?- dijo y alejó mi mano de su rostro.

-Así ya no me buscarías Tony y sé que tampoco te importaba quien fuese su mujer, realmente evitabas todo de Phil, pero nunca me casé con él, solo tomé su apellido y SHIELD se encargó de eso-

-Supongo que hasta de las actas de defunción no?- asentí y volvió a tomar mis manos -Pepper, Coulson y tu...alguna vez hubo algo?-

-Tony!- le dije abriendo los ojos, realmente me preguntaba eso?- Sí Tony, alguna vez hubo algo entre nosotros- estaba a punto de soltar mis manos, pero yo las agarré a tiempo -Cuando estuve en la secundaria, fue mi novio, pero desde hace años que no estoy con ningún hombre, bueno solo con Matt, quien ocupa mi tiempo. Aunque debo decir que Phil me propuso matrimonio varias veces, pero siempre obtenía un no. Lamento todo Tony-

Pude ver la cara de Tony llena de satisfacción, su ego aun vivía. Algunas cosas no cambian.

**Tony's POV**

Jaaa, lo rechazó varias veces! Me da mucho gusto que eso pasara. Ahora empiezo a comprender todo, tarde pero al fin todo estaba en orden, bueno casi. Yo seguía casado y sin conocer a mi hijo.

—Me mentiste, cierto—Dije despacio, tenía que ser lo más razonable posible. Las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado y yo también—Pero el tiempo ha pasado, lo hiciste por el bien de nuestro hijo, estoy consciente, pero entiende que ya no somos unos niños y que hay un joven de por medio. No quiero que esto se vuelva un cuento de terror, llevemos las cosas con calma.-

Realmente estoy nervioso, ansioso, extasiado, nosecomo porque quiero conocer a mi hijo.

Me acerqué aún más a Pepper, quien ya no tuvo el control para poder apartarse más. La rodeo con mis brazos y sentí miles de descargas eléctricas que poco me importaron cuando se soltó a llorar en mi pecho, inhalé un poco de su aroma, era magnifico ese olor a vainilla.

Se escucharon unos pequeños pasos hacia nosotros, mi hijo estaba ahí, viéndonos. Di gracias a Dios que Pep había quitado el video a tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la escena que estaba a punto de pasar. No sabía si él tenía conocimiento de todo lo que había pasado.

Su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado y esas canicas verdes grisáseos que tenía como ojos aún se notaban soñolientas, sin embargo tenía una mirada sombría y los puños cerrados. Me recordaba a mí de adolescente, excepto por el color de ojos. Era digno de ser un Stark.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Hola! Ya estoy de nuevo por estos lugares :P trataré de actualizar cada sábado o domingo, dependiendo de las tareas y de mi trabajo. Sí ya soy una empleada mas xD jajaja **

**Les dejo un listado de canciones que owww...escuche mientras escribia el capi y llore T-T (la parte de la pelea Pepperony, Tony-Bruce)**

***oh well de fiona apple**  
***Tal vez de Ricky martin**  
***No te necesito, Cuando regreses, desde lejos de Santiago Cruz (recomendada gracias a Maureen Stark)**  
***Imaginame Sin Ti de Luis Fonsi**  
***Para Empezar de Leonel García**  
***A medio vivir de Ricky M**  
***Hurt de cristina aguilera :'(**

**Si quieren si no jum**

**Ahora si...Chao chao!**


End file.
